


Forbidden Desires -Body Guard KyloXreaderXhux

by Katkuzzz123



Category: Real World - Fandom, Star Wars, mordern au - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M, smut with plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:35:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 88,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27722201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katkuzzz123/pseuds/Katkuzzz123
Summary: Snoke, your father, a multi billionaire Tech Company owner has hired Kylo Ren to protect you with his life. Kylo has vowed to protect your bratty spoiled ass at all costs, fully aware of how much of a little rebel you are. What he wasn't prepared for was how promiscuous you actually are. How long will he go before he gives into your desires, and his? Will he?-This is basically just a smutty fic that I wanted to write. The idea of Kylo bring a body guard, I can't shake from my mind. There's a plot, but there's going to be a lot of smut to. -Modern AU





	1. Chapter 1

-TW- Sexual content, Gun play, choking, graphic language, Kylo has DOM/daddy vibes

-Hope you guys like it- <3 Love ya'll. 

Snoke's long black sleeved hand came up, sliding over the top of the dark stained wooden desk towards the pistol out in front of him. He twirled it around as a powerplay, slowly, teasingly. He pointed the barrel in the direction of the jet black haired male. It just barely covered his ears, and cascaded back in slight waves. Snoke's close spaced dark eyes narrowed, locking into the male's golden-emerald ones. He trailed them up and down his black suited large body calculatingly, reading his body language. He didn't flinch, or even shift uncomfortably at his gesture. "Are you sure you're ready to give your life if you have to protect her? Are you willing to die for her if need be? I can't take any risks when it comes to her life. She's my whole world." Things had started taking a bad turn in the city. Territory wars were breaking out, and it seemed like people all around him were dropping like flies.

Snoke was the owner of a large Tech company on the verge of an evolutionary break through. He was making it big, and half-way through a really big sales agreement. He needed to be able to give it one hundred percent, but he more often than not found himself distracted by his worriedness for you and your well being.

His 28 year old daughter. The daughter of one of the richest men in the city. His pride and joy. His entire life. His world. The light in his dark world. You were his only child. Your mother, his beloved wife died in child birth, and he vowed the second he found out she was pregnant to make sure that nothing bad ever happened to you. He hadn't been the husband he should have been, worked long hours everyday, and he spent a lot of time at his office when his wife was pregnant. He got the call while he was on a business trip, and he rushed back the very second he found out she was going into labor.

Snoke's heart had completely broken when he got to the hospital and found out his wife hadn't made it. He insisted immediately that he see his child. The hospital staff argued, but he took measures into his own hands, and ridded himself of the problem. His assigned body guard at the time, Hux, went and got out, bringing you back to him.

Ever since then, you'd been here. In his beastly large mansion. He hired in home nannies, and nurses to make sure you had the right care. He hired tutors, and he even hired people to be your friends. You didn't know the difference. He kept you under lock and key, convincing himself you were too precious and too valuable to him for you to be apart of the cruel world.

It took him a lot of work to take over the company he'd only been a manager at. The maker seemed to be looking out for him because a few years later, the owner died, leaving the entire company to him. From there, the company took off. Snoke got to make his own hours, and spend a lot more time at home. Yet still, despite his presence being home bound, he barely had time to give to you. Paper work, phone calls, at home business meetings...He was tied up. As you got older, his guilt grew more and more. He wanted to give you everything your little heart desired, and he did his very best.

Before he knew it you were a teenager, and then a young adult. Now you were 28 years old, and insisting you explore the world. You were a bright, hard headed woman. You had goals and dreams, you were ambitious. You were adventurous. He knew he couldn't keep you in the house forever, but he had to find the right person to be able to keep watch of you. You were his baby girl. He felt pure panick and had an even harder time employing your body guard as the wars in the city broke out. He didn't think anyone was strong enough, good enough to take your life under their care. He didn't trust anyone.

Until, Kylo Ren stepped into his life one day. He met him at one of the business meetings, guarding one of his business associates. He caught his attention the very second a third party had stepped to his business associates at an after party. Kylo took him outside, and 'handled' it. Not a word was peeped about it. Everyone knew what he'd done, and apparently it brought fear into everyone's soul because no one said a word about it. It was at that moment Snoke knew he needed this man to do the job he'd had a hard time finding someone to fill. He was lethal, brave, strong, and had a didn't give a fuck attitude. He was perfect.

Kylo's head tipped up, his body still as the dead. He blinked once, the corner of his bottom lip barely moving. "Sir, I can assure you I will protect your daughter." He spoke calmly, collected.

Snoke let out a deep exhale of breath, letting his hand fall from off of the desk and onto his lap. "I don't have to tell you what will happen to you if anything happens to her do I?"

"No Sir." Kylo's chest rose up, as if he was puffing his chest out to make a point. "I'll rid of any threat that comes your daughters way Sir. Without thought or question. I assure you, I have no qualms about getting rid of scum." The way he said 'scum' sent a chill down Snoke's spine.

"Perfect. Well, I guess that only leaves one thing. For you to meet her." Snoke glanced to the dark mahogany door that was pulled closed. "HUX!"

A ginger haired male all suited up pulled the door open, and stepped into the room. His hands at his sides. "Yes Sir?"

"Will you go get Y/N? I want her to meet her new body guard."

Hux nodded, pivoting on his heels and exiting the office. His shoes thudded against the marbled floors as he moved through the large main room. The ceilings stretched as high as the eye could see. The stairs marbled in a much lighter color than the floors below it. White with black swirls. His hand rose up, sliding up the large metal railing that wrapped all the way up to the third floor. He stepped off into the platform of the second floor, and made hiis way down a long stretch of hallway. He stopped in front of a black door engraved with an angel in front of it. He cleared his throat, and he rose his hand up, knocking on your door.

Your head whipped around, your body twisting on your bench like leather chair in front of your full view mirror. "Who is it?" You were in the middle of applying your black lipstick.

"Hux."

"Come in." You spun back around to the mirror when Hux opened the door, and stepped to the doorway. "What is it?" Your fingers dripped the end of the lipstick container, finishing applying the dark coat upon your soft plump lips. When you finished you pushed the top back on and placed it onto the large vanity with the other various make up. You rose up onto your thick black heels, running your hands down your silky black dress that was far too tight, and far too exposing. You didn't care. A rebellious phase ensued, as your father liked to call it. He never said much about your outfits, he always shook his head, and mainly kept his disapproving thoughts to himself. The benefits of being the only girl, and the only one left in the family. You were spoiled rotten. You got everything you wanted, when you wanted it. You leaned down, your dress sliding up your thighs in the back. You peered to Hux through the mirror, smirking when his eyes trailed over your ass. "Like what you see?" You grabbed the necklace, a black diamond heart and pulled it around your neck. "Will you put this one me please?" You straightened your body back out, glancing over your shoulder to Hux, with a pout on your bottom lip.

Hux reluctantly made his way through the room. He swallowed hard, nervously, and he brought his hands up, taking the ends of the necklace from your fingers. His eyes looked your face over, seeing the devious glint in your eyes. You were a little shit. Constantly trying to sneak out. You wanted to live life. He understood. He understood better than your father did, but he was the one who had to constantly stop you and your shit. He'd been told to take you shopping one day, to go into the city, and stop at whatever stores your little heart desired. He did just as he was told, and somehow you slipped away from him, and he had to return home, defeated, embarrassed. He thought for sure he'd get fired on the spot, but Snoke was kind, and understanding. However, he did take him off of your security detail, hence why Kylo was here. "The new bodyguard is here." His fingers brushed over your neck slightly, and he clasped the necklace closed. "Try to be good for this one. He seems like a hard ass." He stepped back, pulling his hand back, and he narrowed his eyes when you spun around, and grabbed his hand. He stiffened his body out when you stepped to him, and stared up at him with doe like eyes. "Y/N, come, your father is waiting."

You rolled your eyes, releasing his hand. "You're no fun Hux, you know that? When was the last time you got laid? You need to loosen up a bit." You strutted across the marbled floor of your room, the sound of your heels filling the silence that fell upon you and Hux.

Hux followed after you, quietly, making your way down the hallway, and down the stairs. He kept his gaze fixated on your back as you purposefully swayed your hips back and forth. He shook his head. You'd tried several times to get him to be sexual with you. He refused. It wasn't as if you weren't attractive, in fact, you were beautiful to him, and to every guy that laid their eyes on you. He just didn't have a death wish. He liked living more than he liked getting laid. Snoke would have his head if he laid a finger more than he just did onto you. He stepped past you as you both stepped off the last step. He led you to Snoke's office, and he pushed the door back open, side stepping so you could walk past him.

Kylo's head turned, his golden-honey eyes locking into yours as you strutted into the room. They moved down your soft face, taking in how soft your skin looked. Your plump lips. Your rosey cheeks. He also took note of your dark make up look. Shadowy eyes, black lipstick. His eyes worked their way down your body, over your breasts that were far more exposed than he assumed Snoke approved of. He already knew from the first look you were rebellious. Defiant. This intrigued him. His head turned, following you as you moved through the room. His eyes slowly worked their way down your black silky dress down your long legs, and to your heels. When he finally looked to Snoke, you were planting a kiss upon his cheek, and standing at his side, your hand curled up around the back of his chair.

"This is Kylo Ren. Your new body guard." Snoke spoke, looking up to you with a smile. He wasn't going to say a word about your outfit or make up. He was aware of your attempt to rebel. If this was the worst you did, he had to take it in stride. "How about you show him around the house? Give him a tour?"

"Me? Why can't Hux? I want to go out." You pulled your hand back, your bottom lip curling down into a pout. "Please? He's a big boy, he can take walk through the house. Unless," Your eyes moved through the room, looking over his freckle kissed face. His features were sharp, an elongated nose that for some reason made you want to kiss it. His big plush lips. His sharp jawline. He was handsome. Cuter than Hux, that was for sure. His hard demeanor and lack of facial expressions didn't go unnoticed. Despite him checking you out when you walked into the room, you were sure it wasn't because he wanted to fuck you. It was to read your body language, as you did his now. You rolled your eyes. "Unless he needs his hand held." You smirked faintly, knowing you were being a brat to get a rise.

Snoke sighed. "Honey, just please do it. Hux has other obligations. When you're done showing him around you can go out, okay? Just do this for me. I've got so much paper work to do it's not even funny." He reached for your hand, and squeezed it.

"Fine." You pulled your hand back, lowering it to your side. Your hips swayed again as you walked back over the floor through the office towards Kylo. You stopped in front of him, sizing him up. "Let's go." You stepped past him, your shoulder brushing against his large arm.

"Sir." Kylo nodded at Snoke, and he turned on the heels of his black shiny dress shoes. He slowly walked behind you, not in a rush to catch up to you. His golden-honey eyes moved up and down your body. He put his hands into the pockets of his black dress pants.

You peered over your shoulder back at Kylo as you led him through the main room, and towards the room off to the right. "That's the living room. We don't use it much. It's basically just there to be there. A lot of the rooms in this house are useless. I spend a lot of time in the garden room, and in my own room."

Kylo rolled his shoulders, as if telling you he didn't really care. He wasn't here to get a tour of your house. In fact, he already knew the lay out of your house. He mindlessly followed you through the house, and up the stairs. He couldn't pry his eyes off of your body. You were doing shit on purpose. Licking your lips and moaning, pushing your ass out. The way you walked. You were dripping sex appeal. By the time you got to the third floor and stepped out onto the balcony, he stopped watching as you put your arms onto the railing and bent over it, your dress coming up the back of your legs again.

You turned your head, your eyes looking where his eyes were looking, right at your barely covered ass. "Like what you see?" You gasped when he stepped to you, pulling his hands from the pockets of his pants, and put them on the sides of your body onto the railing. "Oh, you do."

Kylo's clothed body hovered just barely over yours, the warmth from your body and his clashing. He lowered his head down, putting his face right near yours. He breathed out heavily, intentionally. His gaze hardened. "You have no manners, you know that? You're very disrespectful. Someone needs to teach you some."

"Is that going to be yours?" You skillfully turned around, pressing your ass into the railing, looking up to his face. "You going to punish me?" You swiped your tongue out over your black stained lips, your eyes filling with lust. Your hands came up, and on top of Kylo's.

Kylo's face didn't change. In fact, it became blank. Bored even. "Hm." He tipped his head to the side, his eyes looking your face over. He saw the desperation in your eyes. He knew you were trying to seduce him. He slid his hands to the side, forcing your hands off of his, and he drew his right hand back, bringing it under the black jacket of his suit to his gun holster. He unhooked it, tugging it out. He slowly put it against your upper thigh, and slid it up to the inner part of your thigh. "I might." He brought the gun up to your sex, making your dress come up a bit. He pushed it against your panty clad clit, rubbing it around.

Your hips jolted upwards, a rush of adrenaline running through your body when Kylo put his gun against your clit. "Oh shit."

"Watch your mouth. You're a lady, act like one." Kylo continued to rub the gun against your clit, enjoying the sounds slipping from your black lips, and the way your body melted into his actions. He brought his mouth down, planting a kiss upon the lower part of your neck. He rubbed the gun against your clit faster. His tongue curled up against your soft flesh, feeling the change in texture as goosebumps shot down your body.

Your head tilted back, your hands curling around the railing tightly. Your knuckles turned white from the lack of blood flowing through them. Your legs started wobbling as Kylo's pace intensified against your clit. You'd never gotten off from a gun before. It was erotic. Your teeth grazed over your lip, a moan coming from them. A warm summer breeze blew your free flowing hair around, and made a chill run down your body. The contrast of the breeze and Kylo's warm body, and your own body warmth felt so good. Like an electric shock sent through you. "You do this to all the girls you protect?" Your head lowered back down, your half-lidded eyes staring right at Kylo's beautifully marked face.

"No. Just the naughty girls who need to be punished. You're the first." Kylo rolled his wrist, pressing the barrel harder against your clit. He lapped at your neck, the faint taste of salt making his tastebuds flare. He smirked, hearing your moans increase, and feeling your body starting to convulse. He brought you over the edge, keeping his pace up moments after your sweet release. When he finally drew his gun back, he stepped backwards, slipping his gun back into its holster. "I think we've seen enough of the house."

"I.." You were panting now, your chest rising up and down. Your fingers uncurled from the railing, and you just stared at Kylo in complete shock. Your mind was racing. Finally, a body guard who was fun. This was going to be fun. You let out a deep sigh, your bratty nature kicking in once again. "I say when we're done." You stepped away from the railing, stepping back into the large guest room, and past Kylo, again brushing against his arm. You moaned when he grabbed your wrist, and pulled your body to him. "You gunna fuck me now?"

"I told you," Kylo lowered his head down, his mouth pressing right to yours faintly. "To watch that mouth." He gripped your wrist tighter, his other hand coming up and trailing over your cleavage. "I don't like girls with filthy mouths, unless they're wrapped around my cock. Now, do as you're told." He took your bottom lip between his teeth and nibbled at it.

Your body instinctively pressed into Kylo's your groin rubbing up against his. You moaned against his mouth when his hand curled up around your throat, and before you could process he stepped you backwards through the room and tossed you down to the bed. You whimpered, your body jolting upwards when you made contact with the bed. "Shit, that was hot. Now what?"

"Now we go do whatever the Princess wants." Kylo straightened his body out, pretending like he didn't just do any of what he did. He hooked his thumbs into the pockets of his pants, and he strolled for the doorway. He stopped as he got to it, and he looked over his shoulder. "You coming Princess?"

You nibbled at your bottom lip, defeatedly slinking off of the bed, and rising to your feet. Your hands brushed over your dress, tugging it back into place. You muttered under your breath, and you stormed to the doorway, glaring at Kylo as you walked by him.

Kylo waited for you to start down the hallway, and the slightest smirk formed over his lips. You were going to be fun, he just had a good feeling about it.


	2. Sex Toys

-TW- Sexual content, choking, graphic language, Kylo has DOM/daddy vibes

-Hope you guys like it- <3 Love ya'll. 

Kylo's hand reached for the back door of the long black limo, tugging it open. "After you princess." His mouth twitched into the faintests of grins as you bent down and crawled into the back seat, your ass arched up in his direction. "Keep it up." He lowered himself down into the leather seat, pulling the door closed beside him. He placed his black sleeved arm onto the armrest, turning his head in your direction as you settled in.

"What are you going to do if I do keep it up?" Your tongue slipped out between your lips, slowly trailing across your bottom lip. Your legs crossed together in an attempt to sit like a lady. As the limo curled around the circular driveway, and down the winding and weaving stretch of road down to the metal gate, a scoff escaped your lips. You tipped your head backwards, resting it against the leather seat. "I'm bored."

"Hmm." Kylo mused softly. He looked out in front of him, not able to see through the tinted pane of window rolled up to seperate you and him from the driver. He rose his hand up, rapping on the window and it rolled down. Much to his surprise, Hux was in the drivers seat. "Hux? You're driving?"

"Unfortunately, the limo driver didn't show up for work today." Hux's eyes rose, peering into the rearview mirror to look at Kylo. "So, I'll be your chauffer today."

"Huxy!" You leaned forwards, sliding through the small window frame and sliding your hands through it to Hux's shoulder. "I'm so excited you're here. I can get your opinion on my outfits. Let's go to the sex store. I'm in need of some new toys." Your fingers brushed down his clothed arms, teasingly.

Hux shifted uncomfortably in his seat, gripping his leather gloved fingers around the steering wheel tightly. "Are you sure that's where you want to go first?"

"Yup." You pulled your body back, sitting back down into the seat. You glanced to Kylo, a devious look in your eyes. "Don't you think that's a good idea?"

"Whatever you want Princess." Kylo shrugged, carelessly. He appeared as if he was unamused with you, and this whole ordeal, but his mind was racing thinking about all the toys you could possibly have in your room. He felt his cock grow slightly in the confines of his pants, and he silently cursed himself for letting his mind trail to the thoughts he was having.

The limo pulled up to the front of the large building, and Hux's head turned after turning the vehicle off. "We're here."

"Goodie." You slid across the seat in Kylo's direction, pushing on his large upper arm ushering him out of the limo. "Go."

Kylo's hand came up, grabbing both your tiny wrists into his large hand. "Don't." His head turned, his golden-emerald eyes darkening as he looked down at you. "Behave."

"Make me."

"Don't tempt me." Kylo released your wrist, and he opened the door of the limo, climbing out. As he rose to his feet, he ran his hands down over the front of his suit, flattening out any wrinkles. He reached his hand out for yours, assisting you to your feet. "Shall we?"

You glanced back into the limo, and called to Hux. "Are you coming Huxy?"

"I'll pass." Hux waved his hand dismissively. He wasn't the least bit comfortable going into a sex shop with his bosses daughter. Too many things that might set him off. He didn't want to risk it. He watched as Kylo held your hand leading you to the front door and opening it for you. "Least he's a gentleman." He wasn't sure how he felt about Kylo. He didn't know anything about him, and he gave off some pretty dubious vibes.

Kylo's hand pulled from yours, his thumbs hooking into the pockets of his pants once again. He walked at your side, his eyes trailing over the shelves with various different sex toys, lubes, the chains and whips hanging from the walls, the outfits. He smirked slightly, a bit of amusement rising inside of him.

Your legs crossed over one another as you strutted through the sex store, weaving in and out of the aisles. You came in here with one thing in mind. A new vibrator. Yours just wasn't doing it anymore. You stopped at the back of the store, staring at the various shapes and sizes of the sex toys. You walked slowly, taking in all the different functions of each one. You cooed when you saw a little red one that had 6 different settings. "This one."

"This." Kylo had stepped off to the side, where the vibrating panties were, and he picked out a black laced pair, and turned back to you. "You'll wear this today."

Your cheeks warmed, a slight red tint crossing over it as your eyes looked over the box in his hand. "Uhm...no."

"Uhm....Yes." Kylo mocked back, stepping to you. "It'll be fun. I can control it from the phone." His brows rose up, suggestively.

"You kinky little fuck." You snatched the box from his hands, twisting around on your heels. You grabbed the vibtaror off of the shelf, and walked back through the store to the counter. A male was bickering with someone on the phone off to your left. You placed both boxes down onto the counter, and smiled up at the cashier.

The small blond woman grinned widely. "Did you find everything alright?" She slid one box over the bar code reader, putting it into a bag. Then the next.

"I did." You nodded, and reached into your bra, tugging out the little wad of credit cards you had. You tugged the silver mastercard out, and handed it to the woman.

"It's going to be $40.21" The woman spoke softly. Her green eyes shifted over to the man who was now screaming on the phone, and she shifted uncomfortably.

The man, scruffy haired, and dark beedy eyed shoved his phone into his pocket, and stormed over to the counter, shoving you out of the way. He slammed his hands flat down onto the counter, and he narrowed his eyes at the blond woman. "I'm suing this fucking store. My girlfriend bought some lube from this shit hole store, and she got a UTI. Now she's in the hospital."

"I'm sorry sir but-" Before the woman could finish her sentence, Kylo grabbed the nape of the mans neck.

"She's not the only one who's going to be in the hospital." Kylo spat, tugging the man backwards by his neck. He shoved his body down, bringing his knee up and right into the man's face, breaking his nose. He pulled him back up, and he moved his hand down to his, and snapped his wrist. He spun his body around, tugging him into an headlock, and his face went blank as the man thrashed around crying out with blood seeping down his face. He held him tightly until he went motionless, and he let his body fall to the ground. He rose his head up, looking to the blond woman. He wiped the blood from his fingers off onto his black pants, and he sighed. "I apologize."

"It's..." The woman paused, peering down at the man. She gulped, looking back up to Kylo. "Is he dead?"

"No, but I'd call an ambulance." Kylo turned to you. "Are you okay?"

Your eyes darted from Kylo and to the man, and then back to Kylo. "That was fucking hot." There was a wetness between your legs, and you inhaled sharply. You excitedly stepped back to the counter, reaching for the bag and your card, pushing it back into your bra. "Thanks, sorry about fuck nuts over there." You grabbed Kylo's arm, tugging him through the store. "Dude I'm dripping. Please, please, please fuck me."

Kylo snapped his arm back, shaking his head. "It's not funny. You need to be more serious. I don't think you understand the reason I am here. I'm here to protect you. There's a war going on out here. You can't trust anyone. Not even me. Do you understand?"

'Way to be a mood killer dude.' It was as if you just sobered up unwillingly. You rolled your eyes. "Sir yes sir." Your hand came up, mockingly saluting him.

Kylo grabbed your hand, and he scowled. "You just don't get it do you?" He lowered his head down, his face going inches from yours. "The world isn't a fun place like you think it is. It's full of assholes, and as you said 'fuck nuts'. Again, that mouth." He seemed to lose his train of thought thinking about punishing you for using foul language again. He shook his head a bit. "Get in the limo. Put those panties on." He released your hand, and motioned to the limo.

Hux's eyes widened seeing Kylo grab you. He couldn't make out the words that were being exchanged between the two of you, and that bothered him. He was about to get out, but Kylo released you, and when you turned you had a gleeful look on your face. He sighed in relief. When you got into the limo, he glanced back at you. "Is everything alright?"

"Never better Huxy. Let's go to the mall. Close the window please." You placed the bag of toys onto the seat beside you. When Kylo slid into the limo and closed the door, the look he gave you made your thighs clench together. You waited for Hux to roll the window up, and you immediately brought your hands up under your dress, sliding the pair of panties you had down over your legs and over your ankles. You dropped them to the floor, and hurriedly undid the box of vibrating panties. You pulled them on as quickly as you could, and you looked right to Kylo. "Now what? How do they work?"

Kylo reached his left hand into his pocket of his black jacket, tugging his phone out. "There's an app. Let me see the box." He took his phone into his other hand, and took the box from you, reading the number off of the back. As soon as he did, he downloaded the app, put the number in and the controls came up. He slid his thumb up, turning the vibrating panties on.

Your body jerked up, your hands flying to the edges of the seat, and lifting your ass upwards as the vibrations shot throughout your abdomen. "Shit! It works!" You wiggled your hips around, rolling your eyes into the back of your head.

Kylo smirked, increasing the setting, making you yelp in surprise. "Hmm, it does." He dropped the box to the floor, and he turned his body a bit, facing you. His eyes filled with a darkness as he watched you fall onto your back, your legs crossing together as you writhed around on the seat, moaning and biting your lip. His cock hardened instantly in his pants, and he tipped his head upwards. "It works well apparently." As amused as he was internally, he didn't express it in his words. He sounded bitter, venomous.

Yours hands came up, gripping onto your breasts, needing something to hold onto as your body wiggled around like a snake on the seat. Your thighs rubbed together, your back arching up as the vibrations intensified against your clit. Tears streamed down the sides of your face from the amount of stimulation your body was receiving. "Holy shitttttt."

"Ah, Ah, Ah. Mouth." Kylo stared at you blankly. He slid the bar on the phone down, the vibrator turning off completely. He couldn't contain the smirk that crept up when you whimpered in disapproval. "What's wrong? What happened?"

Your body shot up, your chest rising up and down. You spoke through panted breaths, glaring at him. You slid your back up against the door, and you let your legs uncurl, falling down to the seat. He'd gotten you right to the edge, and then stopped. You were dripping against the toy and the panties, your pussy pulsing and aching with need. A desperation flashed in your eyes. "You know what you did. Why?"

"Do I need a reason? I can do whatever I want." Kylo shifted his body to the side, glancing out through the window as Hux pulled into the large parking garage, and right up to the main entrance of the mall. "We're here anyways." He clicked the side of his phone, turning it off, and he put it back into his pocket. "Shall we princess?" He side glanced to you, chuckling when you grumbled under your breath but slid across the seat again, and climbed out of the limo after him. "Now, pay attention in here. No one can be trusted remember."

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah. I got it Mr.Paranoid." You didn't understand your father and Kylo's paranoia. You hadn't experienced any hostile people, not in your various adventures. Nothing but good times. You assumed it had something to do with Snoke's choice of employment and all the competitors. Only thing that made sense.

Kylo rolled his eyes, ignoring your sassiness. He'd deal with it later. He was on high alert right now, making sure no one seemed like they were sketchy. His body was tense, his arms swinging slowly at his sides. He walked like he meant business, tall, head held up, tipped a bit, and his shoes thudded against the floor, his footsteps loud, dominant. He generated pure power vibes, daddy asf. He scanned over the sea of people coming in and out of the different stores, and he sighed. "Where to?"

"Victoria's secret. Lingerie time." You were going to get your payback. You strutted through the mall, Kylo hot on your tail. You entered the doorway of the store, and went right to the lingerie section, picking out the first thing you saw. A one piece that just barely covered your breasts, see through, and a piece of thin fabric down the middle that turned into a thong that barely covered your sex. You smirked, taking it off of the hanger and sauntering to the changing room. Your eyes met Kylo's as you stepped into the stall, and you chuckled closing the door.

Kylo looked around the store, his brows furrowing together when two of the worker girls were in the corner looking at him and whispering at one another. He rose his hand up, waving to them letting them know he knew exactly what was happening. One of them blushed, and sped away from the other. He silently laughed, turning back to the changing stall as it creaked open. He shifted from foot to foot when you strutted out, almost entirely exposed to him. His mouth parted slightly as you did a 360, and he took a deep inhale of air through his nose, his nostrils flaring. He turned his body a bit, trying to hid his arousal. "Very nice." He averted his gaze from you, looking over the shelves of clothes.

"Kylo," Your heels clicked against the floor as you swayed your hips exaggeratedly as you walked over to him. Your hand rose up, pressing to his turned away cheek, and you forced his head back in your direction. "What's your real opinion?" Your fingers brushed down the length of his cheek, slowly trailing down his body and stopped at his groin. Your grabbed onto his clothed arousal squeezing it. Your body pressed into his, and you moaned.

Kylo's face went blank yet again. He let you grab his cock a couple times, and he watched as you nibbled at your bottom lip. He had to shut his eyes for a minute, and pep talk himself through his first instinct. He shot his eyes open, and he grabbed onto your arms, forcing you to release him, and he walked you backwards into the door of the stall. He pressed you against it hard, raising your hands above your head. He gyrated his groin into yours and he put his mouth to your ear. "I think you look absolutely ravishing. I could take you into that stall right now, and devour you."

"Do it." Your mouth breathed the words out heavily, your body shaking against him. You were sure that your wetness was going to seep out through the fabric of your panties. Your heart was beating rapidly throughout your entire body. It felt like your whole body had been lit up with a burning fiery desire.

"I said I could. I didn't say I would." Kylo smirked, and he let you go, stepping away from you. He turned on his heels, crossing his arms over his chest, again scanning the store.

Defeatedly, your hands lowered to your sides, and you stuck your tongue out at Kylo's back. You rolled your eyes, mumbling under your breath, and you opened the door of the stall. You changed back into your silky black dress. You were going to buy this outfit, you enjoyed Kylo's reaction to it. You held it in your hands, and exited the stall, strutting past Kylo, pretending like he wasn't there at all. A mind game. Head trip. Hopefully it got his attention. As you paid for the outfit, and took the bag, you gasped feeling the vibrator against your clit go off again. Your knees wobbled, and you stopped in the middle of the door way, whipping your head around to see Kylo holding his phone. "Dude."

"Hmm?" Kylo lifted his gaze form the screen, and he rose a brow into the air. "What?" He smirked when your legs shook and you writhed right in the middle of the store. He walked to your side, and he hooked his arm into yours, straightening your body back out. "Just remember who's got the controls." He side glanced to you, escorting you to the next store of choice. By the time he got you to the doorway, you were practically a melting, trembling mess. "Do you need a minute?" He led you over to the railing and he leaned you up against it. He pressed his body into yours, and he smirked down at you as you bit back the moans in your throat. "Don't play games you can't win."

In your mind you were cussing Kylo the fuck out. Outwardly, you were just a babbling mess who was shaking, and whimpering. Your eyes clamped shut, your hands gripping the railing tightly, and your hips bucking up into Kylo's body as your orgasm broke over you. Your head flew all the way back, your hair dangling over the edge, and you moaned out loud.

Kylo's hand came up, cupping over your mouth as you convulsed against him. He kept it there until you were panting against him, saliva soaking his palm. He pulled his hand back, and he wiped your drool over your dress. He stepped back from you, and he turned the device off. "Better?"

You fell to your bare knees on the tiled floor of the mall, your mouth quivering. You shot a glare up at him, and when he stretched his hand down for you, you shooed it away, straightening your body back out. You cleared your throat, wiping the bead of sweat from off of your forehead, and you scoffed. "That was uncalled for." Your eyes trailed around the mall, through the people. Luckily no one had cared enough to stop and watch the show. You could only imagine what Kylo would have done if they did. You shook your head, waving your hands around at your sides trying to get your composure back. "Anyways," You walked with your head held high into the next store, and you bought a couple sweatshirts, a couple matching sweatpants, and a cute crop top. When you were done, and had your bags in your hands, you looked to Kylo.

Kylo took the bags from you, walking beside you through the mall. "Where to now princess?"

"I think I'm done. I've got to go home and fuck myself with my new toy since you won't." You were hoping taking a jab at him like that would make Kylo prove you wrong. You hoped. You looked him up and down, admiring how he looked carrying your things. "You make a good bitch." You giggled, and hurried ahead of him out of the store and back to the limo.

Kylo blinked a couple of times, and he looked down to the bags in his hands. He scoffed, and made his way to the trunk, putting the bags inside. He wasn't here to be your bitch. He was here to protect you. Your opinion on the matter sent a rage through him. When he climbed into the limo after you, he brought his hand to his belt buckle, and he undid it. He tugged the end, the belt coming out from around the loops of his dress pants, and he folded the belt up, snapping it. "Get over here Princess." He pointed down to his lap.

Your eyes widened, and you chuckled softly in disbelief. "What are you going to do?" You thought this was some sort of scare tactic. He wasn't actually going to do anything with that belt? Was he? You rolled your eyes, and shrugged. "You're not going to do anything with that. Put it back on unless you plan on taking your cock out and railing me."

Kylo sighed. He reached his hand back into his pocket, taking the phone back out, and he turned the vibrating panties back on making you gasp out in surprise. He slid across the seat, grabbing the back of your neck, and tugging your body up and over his lap. He spread you out across him, your ass up in the air. "I'd hold onto something princess.." He slid your dress up, feeling it tense as you tried to fight back what your body wanted to do in response to the vibrations. He snapped the belt down onto your left ass cheek, and then on your right. He repeated his actions, the moans coming from your lips like music to his ears. Your body tensing above him, made him grunt a bit. "Bad girls get nothing." He cracked the belt against your cheeks, until they were red, and you were getting too loud. He dropped the belt at your side, and he pulled your body up, placing you forward facing on him. He held onto your waist, his arousal pressing up against your ass. "Now cum."

Your body leaned back into Kylos, your legs shaking as your orgasm grew closer and closer. Your eyes rolled into the back of your head, and when you finally came, you screamed out. "FUCK...." Your head was filled with pure euphoria, and your dress was sticking to you from the sweat seeping from your pores. When you got back to the house, Kylo slid you off of his lap, and by the door. He reached over you, and he opened the door.

"Go get cleaned up. Your father isn't going to want to see you all sweaty like this. Get ready for dinner. I'll bring your things to your room." Kylo pushed you gently. When you climbed out, he'd forgotten to turn off the panties, and he watched as you stumbled over yourself up the stairs to the front door. He chuckled under his breath, and he turned the panties off.

You climbed up the stairs, rushing up to your room as fast as you could. You shoved the door open, and your bent down tugging your heels off. Your toes curled into the rug underneath your bed, and your hands tugged the dress off of your body. You undressed yourself, and you jumped onto the large kind sized bed covered in fuzzy blankets, spreading out waiting for Kylo to bring you your things. You smirked when footsteps grew louder and louder. A knock upon your door. "Come in." You lifted your head up, and you frowned when Hux stepped into the room. "Oh, Where's Kylo?"

"Downstairs. Your father wanted to speak with him." Hux's eyes trailed over your body, and his face turned bright red. He placed your bags down onto the floor, and he kept his gaze down. "Here are your things. I'll see you at dinner."

"Ok..." You rolled your eyes, disappointed in Hux, and his complete obedience in obeying your fathers demands in not touching you. It was a sad thing really, but now you had Kylo to play with. You jumped to your feet, rushing over to the bag with your new vibrator in it, and you rushed back over to your bed. You sat down on it, and ripped the box open, and grabbed onto the toy. Your eyes lit up and you lowered your back down onto the bed, pulling your body further up it. You brought the toy up to your opening and you turned it onto the first setting. It was mellow, low vibrations. Good to get your started. You pushed it further into you, moaning slightly. You pumped it back and forth, and you pushed it to the next setting. A little more aggressive, but not by much. It wasn't enough. You said fuck it, and you pushed it all the way up. Your arm flew up, your teeth clamping into your wrist as your legs curled over one another, locking the vibrator in place. Your body spazzed up against yourself, and your eyes shut enjoying the fucking total white electric pleasure that was drowning you in it.

Kylo slowly made his way up the stairs, and down the hallway towards your bedroom. Hux hadn't closed your door all the way, and he peered through the crack. When he saw you fucking yourself on the bed, he felt his cock harden instantly. He growled, and he turned his body, storming into the bathroom. He slammed the door closed, and he worked at his pants hurriedly. He freed his cock, and he started pumping himself leaning into the door with his back. He had the mental images of you writhing around from earlier, and now these images of you fucking yourself on the bed. He wanted to just go into your room and take you, but the last thing he wanted was to give Snoke a reason to fire him. Toying with you was one thing, but fucking you? If Snoke found out, he'd be dead. He grunted, working his cock up and down as roughly as he could.

You flipped over onto your stomach, pumping the vibrator in and out of you as hard and fast as you could. You were imagining Kylo's cock inside of you. Your toes curled and your face buried into the mattress as you fucked into yourself. Your orgasm came on hard, and you moaned out his name into the sheets.

Kylo grunted, his hot seed shooting out onto the bathroom floor. He fucked himself through his bliss, and he stopped, lowering his hand down against the door. He breathed heavily, rolling his head from one side to the other. "Shit, I needed that." He whispered, and he cleaned up his mess. He stepped out of the bathroom and made his way back to your room. He peered through the crack, and he sighed, raising his hand up and knocking. "Y/N?"

Your head turned, and you looked at Kylo with half-lidded eyes. "What?"

"Your father wants to see you." Kylo pushed the door open a bit. "You like your new toy?" He smirked seeing your cheeks turn red. "If you want to have some real fun, wear those panties to dinner." With that, he turned, and shut your door, walking back through the large mansion.


	3. Angel

-TW- Sexual content, aggressive behavior, humiliation, oral sex, graphic language, Kylo has DOM/daddy vibes

-Hope you guys like it- <3 Love ya'll. 

"Sir are you sure?" Hux took a single step towards Snoke, but he stopped when the man rose from his chair, and he crossed his arms over his chest. "Never mind. Sorry for questioning you."

Kylo's brows furrowed together, clenching the brass knuckles in his hand. He stepped to the man tied up and gagged in the wooden chair, and he bent down. "Stalking isn't flattery. Where are your manners?" He slowly walked around the chair, like an animal stalking its prey. The irony didn't go unnoticed. He brought his fist through the air, pounding the brass knuckles and his fist into the side of the man's face. Blood and a couple teeth shot out from his lips as did the cloth. He reached his other hand out, lacing his fingers in the man's scruffy black locks, and tugging it up. "Who sent you?" When the man remained silent, spitting a mouthful of blood out to Kylo's shoe, Kylo shut his eyes. He released his hair, and his fist went through the air again. More blood and more teeth flew out onto Snoke's floor, and the man's head tipped down to the side. Kylo's face went emotionless. He clenched the brass knuckles again, his knuckles turning white from holding it so tightly. "You won't talk? That's fine. I'm sure whatever you have to say is a slew of lies anyways." He stepped around the chair again, and he put his large hand over the top of the males head, lifting it back up so he could look to Snoke.

Snoke scowled, stepping out from around the desk. His hands stayed wrapped over his chest, his eyes narrowing. "Why were you watching my daughter? Who do you work for?"

Hux shifted from foot to foot, glancing over his shoulder to the closed door. For some reason he felt like you were just going to barge into the room, and this was the last thing you needed to be seeing. "Sir, don't you think-" He stopped talking instantly when Kylo's head snapped back. He clamped his lips shut, and he cleared his throat. His fingers locked together behind his back.

Kylo slowly turned his attention back to the man in the chair. He pulled his head from one side and then the other. "I'm pretty sure this gentleman asked you a question. Don't be rude. Your mother evidently never taught you any manners." He let his hair go, and his hand shot up again, punching the right side of his face. This time it was higher up, and the brass hit the side of his nose, and under his eye. From the crunching sound, he knew right then and there he broke his nose. He groaned, rolling his head from side to side, looking down at the blood dripping over his white knuckles, and the brass. He swiped his tongue out over his bottom lip, and as he was about to hit him again, the door opened, and everyone but the man turned to see you standing there. "You shouldn't be in here."

Snoke's face paled even more than it already was. He went to walk towards you, but you spun on your heels and darted off. Snoke's hands unwrapped from around him, lowering to his sides. He bowed his head down, letting out a disappointed sigh. "Shit."

"I'll go." Hux was about to take his leave but Snoke spoke up.

"No. Kylo, go get her. Make sure she's okay."

Kylo's hand unclenched from around the brass knuckles, and he held it in his palm, walking towards the door way. He stopped in front of Hux, and he handed him the bloody knuckles. "Make yourself useful." With that, he took his leave from the room, glancing around in search of you. He heard faint footsteps from up at the top of the stairs, and he ascended up them. The corner of his left eye twitched, and his fingers brushed over his black suit, removing the blood from them the best he could. "Y/N?" As he climbed up to the third floor, he heard a door close off to the right. A smirk spread across his lips, and he stepped into the hallway. He walked with caution, silently down the length of the hallway.

Your hands cupped over your mouth, pressing against the closed door of the guest room. Your heart throbbed when you didn't hear anything. Silence. Your heavy breathing and your heartbeat in your ears were the only sounds that you could hear. Your eyes closed, and you gasped when the door flew open, and you stumbled across the floor. You twisted your body around, staring up at Kylo's face with fear washing over your face. "What the fuck was that about? Who was that man? Who are you?"

"You know who I am." Kylo took little baby steps to you as you backed up through the room. When the back of your legs hit the edge of the bed and your body fell backwards, he moved faster. He positioned himself between your legs, and he lowered his body down, hovering above you. "That man has been watching you from outside your window. Hux saw someone sneaking around, and we brought him inside."

"How'd he get over the fence without tripping the security system?" Your eyes trailed down his face, admiring his freckles. They were cute, sexy. Your eyes moved over his large body, and down to his bloody hand. "Why you?"

"Your father asked me to. As I've already told you, I'm here to protect you. That involves doing some things such as what you saw. Your father's kept you pretty sheltered from his business hasn't he?" Kylo's mind was turning gears as it all started to make sense to him. You weren't just rebellious to be a brat, you were that way because your fathers involvement in your life wasn't up to par. His failed miserable attempts to take care of you only solidified the path you were to walk on. He sighed, bringing his hand up from the bed, and slowly over the corset top of your dress. "You got some serious daddy issues don't you?"

You were offended by his words. A scoff escaped from your lips, and you pulled your arms up, and crossed them over your chest. "I'd rather not talk about my issues. Let's talk about yours. For one, are you into men? Is that why you won't fuck me?" You whimpered when Kylo's lips brushed against your.

"I'm not, I just like the sexual tension. I like dragging out the anticipation. I like to see the desperation grow inside my partners before I fuck them. I like it so that when I do finally put, my large," He breathed out heavily into your ear. "Thick," Another heavy breath. "Cock inside that they cum instantly." He smirked when you moaned out, arching your body upwards. He pulled his body back, and he looked down to his watch. "Now, let's go eat." He held his hand out for yours.

Your sex was on fire, pulsing and aching with need. Your face lit up red, sweat dripping down the back of your neck. You slowly reached your hand out for Kylo's large one, and you moaned when he pulled you to your feet, and against his body. His hand rose up, running up the bare spot on your back where your dress came down. "Why won't you have sex with me? Am I ugly? Feel me, I'm ready." You slipped your hand up, reaching behind you, and pulling his hand from off of your back, and up between your legs. You pushed it past your vibrating panties and pressed two of his large fingers against your sex. "See?"

Kylo curled his fingers up, playing with your opening. You weren't wrong, you were soaking wet. He snapped his hand back, stepping away from you. "Your father wants you down stairs. Now." He turned on his heels, and he walked out of the room, a whole new level of cockiness washing over him.

You could have stabbed him right there, he got you all hot and bothered and then just left you. You acted on your bratty impulse, and you stormed after him, slamming your fist into his back not once, but twice. "You're the one without manners. You can't-"

Kylo's body whipped around, his hand coming up and grabbing onto your wrist, stopping your next assault. He stepped you backwards, turning your body to the side and up against the door frame. He pushed his body to yours, and he narrowed his eyes. "I can." He put his other hand between you and him, and he undid his belt, the metal clinking against itself. He undid his button, and tugged his zipper down. He slowly pushed his hand down past his boxers, and pulled his large length free. He locked his golden-emerald eyes into yours, and he tipped his head to the side. "This is what you want?"

"Yes, Sir." You replied a lot more eagarly than you anticipated you would. You stepped your right foot out, spreading your legs apart. "Please." Your back arched off of the door frame, and you moaned softly. "Gods yes."

Kylo released your wrist, slowly dragging it over your side, and down to your thigh. He dipped it down between your thighs, tugging your panties to the side, and he pushed his hips forwards, pushing the head of his glistening cock to your opening. He just barely pushed into you, and your moan made him grunt. He stilled right there, not pushing into you any further. "You're not ready." He drew his hips back, and he stroked himself a couple times before tucking himself back into his pants, and doing himself back up.

Your back slid down the doorframe, and you dropped onto your ass. Your hands dropped to the floor between your legs, and you looked up at him with big puppy dog eyes. "That's cruel."

"Never said I was nice." Kylo smirked, glancing over his shoulder at you. "You best get down stairs, or your father will have both our heads." He exited the room, sauntering back down the hallway.

'Who gave this man the right to be a tease like that? Fucking sexy ass mofo.' Your pouting hadn't worked like it normally did, which brought a sense of disappointment over you. You'd have to try different tactics. Kylo wasn't like the other men that came in and out of the house your father had hired. He was a hard shell to crack open. You were bound determined to break through it now. Rejection wasn't something you took kindly too. After sulking for a few more minutes, you pushed your body up, and you stormed off down the hallway, and down the stairs. Your arms crossed over your corset top, and you rolled your eyes walking into the dining room. When you looked around the table, you only saw Hux, sitting off to the side. "Where is my dad? Where's Kylo?"

"They're..." Hux paused. "They're taking care of something. You look very beautiful." His eyes looked you up and down appreciatively.

"Thank you Huxy. Well, I'm starving." You shrugged, your arms coming off of your chest, and swaying at your sides as you took your seat right at the closest end of the table where Snoke would sit at the head. "What's for dinner?"

Both of you jumped when the sound of a gunshot went off. Your head turned, your eyes widening with fear. "I..."

"We best not get involved." Hux forced a smile across his pale features. "It's alright." He was trying to be assuring, comforting. He knew he was failing. "Y/N?"

Snoke and Kylo sauntered into the large dining room, Kylo's face covered in blood. Snoke sighed, and he stepped to you, lowering his head down and planting a kiss upon your head.

"Daddy, what the hell was that?" Your eyes narrowed, following Snoke to the chair out in front of you. "What just happened?"

Kylo's footsteps reverberated off of the walls and throughout the whole room as silence filled the space. He lowered himself down into the chair across the table from you, and he leaned back. He didn't seem to care about the fact that he blood all over his face. "What's for dinner?" His tone was low.

Snoke looked to you, smiling apologetically. "Don't worry about it angel, everything's okay now."

"Who was that man?"

"A bad man." Kylo spoke sternly. "Don't worry about it angel." He smirked when your eyes shot to him, and you muttered under your breath. Nobody couldn't say he wasn't ballsy.

Snoke paid no mind to Kylo's mockery. As long as he did his job, and kept you safe, that's what counted. He probably should have given more of a shit, but his mind was being pulled in so many directions it was hard to pick battles that weren't necessary. He didn't find this one necessary. "I don't want you going out for awhile. Is that okay?"

"Ugh. Whatever." You shook your head, your hands balling into fists at your sides. "Of course not. Someone has to always fuck things up."

"Hey!" Snoke sneered. "Mouth."

Kylo shook his head at you, raising a finger into the air, and shaking it, scolding you. He slid his hand down to the pocket of his coat, and tugging his phone out. He turned the vibrator in your panties on, and he watched as your body language changed drastically. "Do we have any hard liquor?"

"Indeed we do." Snoke called for one of the servants, and he sighed when they returned with a bottle of Jack Daniels Honey. He watched as the liquid spilled out into his glass, and he reached for it, taking small sips. "Eat sweetheart."

Your eyes blinked rapidly, trying to gain your focus as the vibrations rushed through your abdomen. You bit down on your black stained bottom lip, your hips jerking up. "I'm not...hungry."

"You best eat." Kylo wasn't asking, or suggesting. He was demanding. He cocked his head, increasing the vibrations against your clit.

You whimpered, and your hand shot up, grabbing onto the glass of booze. You sucked it down, needing to distract yourself from how incredibly turned on by this you were. Something had to be wrong with you for this to be erotic as fuck. Your father was literally sitting right next to you. You slammed the glass back onto the table, and your hand shakily slid across the table gripping onto the fork. Your fingers curled around the silverware, and you stabbed it into the medium rare steak on your plate. You could barely keep your moans held back, luckily when you brought the pierce of steak up to your mouth, and you bit down on it, you had an excuse to make a pleasurable noise.

Hux and Snoke both looked to you with rose brows.

"It's delicious." You spoke through a mouthful of food. Your hand came back down, your legs sliding back and forth under the table. Your other hand grabbed the side of the chair, and you rolled your body around slightly.

"I mean, it's not that good." Hux chalked it up to the fact you were starving. Yeah, that was it. He was ignorant to say the least.

Kylo's golden-emerald eyes shimmered with amusement as you writhed around on top of your chair, pathetically trying to cover up the fact that you were about to explode in front of all of them. He could tell by how much you were nibbling at your bottom lip you were right on the edge. He felt his cock twitch a bit, and his nostrils flared.

When your orgasm hit, your body shot up, and you bent over the table, slamming your hands flat on top of it. Your legs rubbed together, your whole body shaking. Moans escaped your lips, and your face turned bright red when you looked around the table to see how confused and distraught they were. Embarrassment rushed throughout your body, and you darted out of the room as fast as your feet would take you. 'This fucking asshole.' When you got to the bottom of the stairs, you stopped, panting heavily. "Why am I so fucking turned on by degradation like that? Like.."

"I'll get her." Kylo rose to his feet, and he literally strutted after you, his body emitting pure DOM energy as he walked through the mansion. He stopped when he saw you sitting at the bottom of the stairs. He stepped to you, bending down putting two fingers under your chin, and lifting your head up. "I'm your daddy now angel." He smirked, and he pulled his fingers away from you. "Get your ass back in that room. We're for sure going to have to teach you some manners."

[Y/N's after dinner]

You jumped onto your bed, staring up at your overly tall ceiling. Your head rolled from one side to the other, replaying your orgasm in front of everyone in your head. "How embarrassing." You scoffed, and as soon as you sat up, your door opened, and Kylo stepped inside. "What? Here to embarrass me some more?"

"Far from it." Kylo closed the door softly, and he spun his body around. He put his hands around his back, lacing his fingers together. He walked slowly, calculatingly. "Lay down on the bed." His tone was firm, stern. He saw your hesitation, and he sighed. "Don't make me ask you twice. You won't like that I do."

You slowly inched your body back up further onto your bed, and you laid down, looking to Kylo for further demands. There was a shred of hope that bubbled up inside of you. Maybe he was finally going to fuck you.

Kylo stepped closer to the bed, his golden-honey eyes flickering darkly. "Where's your new toy?"

"Uh.." You reached one hand up, and slid it between your pillow and the pillow cover. You pulled it out, and you held it out in front of you. "Here."

"Fuck yourself." Kylo watched your face flush a deep cherry red at his words. "Go on." He unlaced his fingers, and he motioned to your abdomen. He unlocked his fingers from behind his back, and he pulled one hand around his side, bringing it to his groin. "I want you to fuck yourself and tell me how badly you wish it was my cock inside you. I want you to show me just how you want me to fuck that tight little pussy." He licked his lips, and he slowly started to undo his pants.

"Fuck,"

"Ya know what?" Kylo stepped even closer to the bed, and he bent down, and cocked his head to the side. "I've about had it with that mouth." He freed his cock from his pants, and he pushed it right to your lips. "Time to see what happens when you mouth off."

Your mouth opened, and Kylo's throbbing length slid past your lips and slowly down into the back of your throat. You moaned against him, your tongue curling up on the underside of his cock, and your eyes trailed up his body, looking right into his as he started a pace into you.

Kylo put both of his hands onto the sides of your head, dipping his body down to get further into your mouth. He increased his pace slightly, smirking when your mouth spazzed around him as you gagged and choked. "Do as your daddy says, fuck yourself."

Your right hand holding your new toy slowly moved down your body, and your other hand followed. You pulled your panties far enough down so you could push the vibrator up to your sex. You flipped it all the way on, and shoved it into yourself without second thought. Your started the same pace into you that Kylo was fucking your mouth at. Your body shuddered violently and your thighs clenched together, locking your hand in its position.

Kylo's eyes slowly moved down your body, taking note of how vulnerable, and dirty you looked with his cock in your mouth and you fucking yourself. He moaned softly, and trailed his eyes back up your body. "Such a good little girl, taking daddy's cock." He pulled one hand down from the top of your head, and brushed it down your cheek playing with the saliva seeping from the corner of your mouth. He smeared it over your cheek, his hips bucking wildly back and forth. "I have to take you out to a movie or something, so we need to hurry this up." His voice was full of lust, a darkness.

You couldn't fuck yourself any faster or harder than you already were. As it was you were going to spontaneously combust from all the sexual energy that was in the air. As you got closer and closer to sweet release, your mind completely tuned everything else out, and your attention was focused on how warm your body was getting, and how hard it was getting to fuck the vibrator into your core. Your pussy gripped around the toy, and you lost all control, muttering and gagging onto Kylo's cock as you climaxed.

Kylo had enough decency to wait for you to finish, and he shot his seed into the back of your throat, grunting the entire time. He slowed his pace down gradually until he stilled in your mouth. He drew his hips back a bit, and he let out a sigh of relief. He took one step back, his seeping cum covered head dragging down over your bottom lip and your chin. "Clean up. Meet me downstairs in 20 minutes. Keep those on." He pointed to your vibrating panties, and he buttoned himself back together, strolling out of the room casually.

Your head was reeling from the whole ordeal. You needed a bit of time to recuperate from the whole experience. If if was this good and he hadn't even fucked you yet, you needed to know how hard you were going to cum when he finally did. It finally hit you what Kylo said, and you jumped up to your feet, grabbing your panties and tugging them back up onto your body. You strutted over to the mirror, bending at the waist, and combing your fingers through your ruffled locks, straightening them back out. You reached for your lipstick, applying a new coat, and you pursed your lips together, blowing a kiss at yourself. "Fuck, I look hot." You spun on your heels, and made your way out of your room and down stairs. You stopped in front of Snoke's office door, and you turned to it. You knocked on the door, and pulled it open. "Daddy?"

"Yes dear?" Snoke glanced up from his paper work, his glasses half-way down his face. He pushed them back into place, and he dropped the piece of paper down onto his desk as you stepped into the room. "Are you feeling better? Kylo said you were feeling ill."

You held back your chuckle. 'So naive.' You stepped around the desk, and you bent down, hugging him. "Thank you for letting me go out."

"You're welcome angel. Just be careful, and listen to Kylo. He's only here to help you." Snoke spoke matter of factly, and he smiled up at you.

"I know daddy." You smiled back, and practically skipped your way back out of his office. "Love you."

"Love you too." Snoke spoke softly as you already exited the room and shut the door. He sighed, and picked up the piece of paper he'd been reading over.


	4. Daddy

-TW- Sexual content, orgasm denial, choking, graphic language, Kylo has DOM/daddy vibes

-Hope you guys like it- <3 Love ya'll. Side note. Vic is played by Ian Somerhalder per usual, and Cardo by Cody Fern. smutttty

Kylo's gloved fingers made the slightest noise as he gripped his fingers into his palm at his sides as they swayed as his sides. Snoke gave him orders to take you out to a movie or to dinner, but he other ideas in mind. He kept his eyes scanning through the sea of people moving in both directions up and down the sidewalk, looking for people who might be sketchy. He rose his hand up, placing it upon your bare shoulder, bushing over the strap of your red dress, and turning you gently towards the door of the club. "Here Princess."

You moaned softly at Kylo's touch upon your shoulder. The feeling of his leather gloved hand against your skin. A chill ran down your spine. Your heels turned, your body facing the door of the club in front of you. You stepped up the cement step, and you went to reach for the door. Kylo beat you to it. Your head turned, and you smiled. "Thank you. Such a gentleman." Your heels clicked onto the marbled floor as you stepped over the threshold. The music erupting all around you sending the vibrations over your body. A smile formed across your face. This was a much funner idea than going to some stupid movie, or out to eat. It'd been ages since you'd been to a club.

Kylo's footsteps were loud as the soles of his dress shoes thudded against the marbled floor. He ran his hand over the side of his hip making sure the gun and the holster were still in their proper place. He stepped past you further into the club, his eyes skimming over the bar, over the booths and tables, and across the dance floor. "There." He pointed with his gloved index finger over to two stools in front of the bar. He slowly made his way through the crowd, brushing his shoulder off almost as soon as he rubbed up against someone. He tipped his head upwards, the locks covering his ears shifting around a bit. "Two vodkas on the rocks please." He spoke loud enough for the scantily clad bartender to hear him.

You dragged your ass, admiring the energy that was in the air as you weaved your way over the dance floor. You paused, turning your head from one side and to the other. Almost as soon as you stopped, there was an older gentleman right on your ass, grinding against you. You glimpsed over your shoulder to him, his beedy eyes lighting up when you did. His fingers trailed up and down your red dress, and you held back the retch in your throat. Your eyes filled with panic when he grabbed onto your harder, forcing you to step back and your body pressing into his. Your hands came up onto his, and you tried to pry his fingers off of you. "No."

Kylo's head turned, peering through the crowd and right to you. He'd just wrapped his gloved fingers around the glass. He sighed, bringing the brim of the class to his lips, and he chugged it down. He slammed it down onto the top of the bar, and he spun on the soles of his shoes, and stormed through the crowd. "The woman said no." His tone filled with malic as he stepped behind the male, and lowered his chin down onto his shoulder. He brought his hands up, sliding them over your hands.

You pulled your hands away immediately, and kept your eyes on Kylo from behind you. The facial expression of the man changed instantaneously. He went from lustful to terrified in about three seconds when Kylo pushed his body up against his. A chuckle built in your throat as Kylo pried his fingers off of you. You spun around, crossing your arms over your chest to watch attentively to what Kylo was about to do to this man. Nothing good you imagined. You hoped for.

The man cried out as Kylo bent his fingers down, gripping onto them tightly, and snapping all of them at the same time. Tears streamed down his cheeks, and he struggled against Kylo trying to free himself.

Kylo's face hardened, his eyes darkening. He crossed the mans arms over his chest and pulled them up around his throat, strangling himself. He turned the man in his grasp, and he stared right into his eyes. "Next time a woman says no, you'll respect her wishes. Understand?"

The man nodded frantically, and spoke through his sobs. "Yes Sir. I'm sorry."

"Good." Kylo released him, and the man scampered off through the crowd. He shook his hands at his sides, and he cleared his throat, straightening his body out. "Fucking people." He shook his head, bringing one hand up to his tie, and adjusting it a bit. "I got you a drink. Are you alright?"

"I could have handled that." You rolled your eyes, popping your hip out.

"Sure princess. Whatever you say." Kylo stepped past you back towards the bar. He looked back to make sure you followed him this time. When you stormed over to the bar, he chuckled softly, sliding the glass over to you. "Drink."

"Are you trying to get me drunk?" Your arms slowly uncrossed from your torso. You placed your ass down onto the bar stool, crossing your ankles, and bending at the waist, sliding your hands out over the top of the bar. Your right hand curled around the glass, and you pulled it up to your lips, sipping at it.

Kylo was about to speak, but he saw movement out of the corners of his eyes, and he turned his head seeing a group of men, and the man whose fingers he broke crowd around him. He sighed, turning his whole body around, and he rose a brow into the air. "Came back for more?" He looked right to the man who was cowering behind a couple of his assumed to be friends.

The man scoffed, shaking his hands. "Get him boys." He stepped back as the men slowly walked right for Kylo.

"I'd go over there if I were you." Kylo spoke calmly, side glancing in your direction, then back to the men. The first man to lunge at him moved slowly, his fist coming up for a right hook. Kylo's left hand came up, blocking his attack. He shot his right arm across his body, latching onto his wrist, and tugging his body towards him making him stumble forwards. He spun him in a circle, and he shoved him down to the ground. He picked his foot up, pressing it right into the center of his back, and pulled the arm he had a hold of right out of the socket. He released it, the man falling face first to the ground. His golden-emerald eyes glistened with amusement as the next man lunged for him. He ducked down as he side stepped avoiding the collision with his hand. He shot his body back up, leaning backwards avoiding another attack. He smirked.

Your mouth fell open, and you slid off of the bar stool your ankles unwrapping. You rose to your feet, taking a couple steps back, unbeknownst to you right in the arms of one of the mans friends. Your arms were snatched up, and tugged behind your back. "LET ME GO!" You trashed around in his hold violently.

Kylo's eyes glimpsed to you and he sighed. He threw his hands up, blocking two different attacks. He grabbed one of the man's upper arm, lifting the man up off of the ground as he swung him around through the air. His body landed right into the side of the bar, and he dropped to the floor. Kylo turned, a fist aiming right for his face. He blocked it just in time, and he kicked his foot out, knocking the balance off of the man, and he spun him around by his arm as he dropped to his knees. He pulled him back up to his feet, and he shot his hand flat out against the lower part of his throat making him choke out and gag. He let him go, and he pushed him to the side.

The broken fingers male stepped to you still bound up by your arms. He glared right at you, and he scoffed. "Take her."

Three more men seemingly appeared out of no where stepping out in front of Kylo to block him from getting to you. Kylo sighed heavily. "Do you really want to end up like them?" He motioned down to the injured men on the floor who were rolling around and groaning. When the men all rushed at him, Kylo crouched down, and he swiftly pulled his blade in his back pocket out. He flipped it open, gliding it over the front part of one of the men's ankles. He shot his body up, side stepping and coming up behind one of them. He pulled his arm up, putting the blade up against his throat, he pushed it up under his chin, and yanked it up, cutting right into his mouth. He ripped it down, and he grabbed his shoulder turning him around, blood spewing out all over his face as the man gasped for air. He shoved him backwards into the two men, and he smirked. He twirled the blade around, and he drew it back up, cutting into one of the mens sides. He spun around, and he blocked an attack. One of the men leapt for him, knocking Kylo down onto the ground, and attempted to pin him down. The blade was forced out of Kylo's grasp, and Kylo's fingers could just barely reach his tie. He grabbed it, and he forced his arms up just enough to slip his out. He wrapped the tie around the mans throat, tugging his body down to him, and he held him against him as the life slowly slipped from his body. Kylo looked up just in time to throw the man off of his body, and roll onto the side to get away from the man trying to step on his face. He swiped his hand over the marbled bloody floor, grabbing his knife back up, and he slid it across the mans achilles heel, and he shot his body upwards.

Kylo watched as the man tried to limp away and he drew the blade up, throwing it through the crowd and hitting him right in the back of the neck. When the man dropped, he sighed, and he slowly walked over to him, stepping on his wounded heel. He crouched down, and reached for the blade pulling it out. Panic had broken out in the club, and everyone was rushing around wildly, knocking people over, and screaming. Kylo however was calm, collected. He wiped the blood off of his knife, and he stepped off of the man. He looked around in search of you. He just caught a glimpse of you being dragged off towards the back of the club. He growled, and he strutted through the club after you. He made his way down a long dark lit hallway, towards a door at the end that had an exit sign above it. He drew his blade back up, and he closed his left eye, lining the blades tip up accurately with the back of the man who held you in his arms head. He shot it through the air, hitting it perfectly. The man's arms uncoiled around you, and he fell to the ground hard. Kylo smirked, and he stepped across the parking lot towards you who were know sobbing on the ground. He reached his hand down, and he helped you to your feet. "Stay." He turned, looking at the other end of the parking lot to the man with broken fingers trying to flee. He rolled his eyes, and slid his hand up under the jacket of his suit, undoing the holster, and drawing his gun. He didn't even bother lining up for the shot. He switched the safety off, and he pulled the trigger. It was a good fucking shot. It hit the man right in the back where his heart was and he dropped down, screaming out. Kylo watched as he tried to crawl but he went motionless. He turned back to you, and he flipped the safety back on, putting the gun back into place. He was covered in blood at this point. His gloves dripping with it, as well as his face. He stepped to you, and he put his hand up against your cheek. "Are you alright?"

You spoke through hysterical sobs. "No. Who were those men?!" Your body was trembling, shaking, and your eyes wouldn't stop dripping with tears. "Why did they come after me like that?" You averted your gaze from Kylo looking at the parking lot ground.

"I'm assuming their your fathers competition. I can't say exactly what's going on, it's a need to know basis, but your father isn't who you think he is. The company he owns, it's not just a tech company, it's something more. Your father is on the verge of an evolutionary break through with technology, and everyone wants to get their hands on it to take credit. I'm guessing, they figured if they took you, they'd get him to release the technology over." Kylo's voice was calm. He drew his hand from off of your cheek, seeing the blood upon your soft skin. "Come on. We got to tell your father about this."

"No." You shook your head. "I don't want to go home yet. We're supposed to be having a fun night out, I don't want to go home." You bit back the sobs the best you could, trying to pretend like you were okay. You weren't. Not in the slightest. Why was this happening now? How come this stuff hadn't happened to you before? It was honestly terrifying, and you were scared. How many more men were going to come for you? Were you safe anywhere? What about the man who'd snuck into your yard and was creeping on you? Was he apart of this too? Your mind flooded with paranoia and intrusive thoughts. Your bottom lip quivered, and the sobs you'd been fighting back broke out again. Your hands went around your chest, and you shook trying as if you were freezing.

Kylo frowned. "I know you're scared, but I won't let anything happen to you. I promise. If you really want to stay out, I know a safe place we can go. I never would have brought you here if I knew this shit would happen." He was beating himself up for it. How could he have known this was going to happen though? Least he was able to protect you as best he'd been able to. He should have done better. He held his hand out for yours. "Come on."

You looked up to him with sad watery eyes, but you slowly unraveled your arms around your body, and reached out for his hand. Both of your footsteps were loud as you walked through the parking lot towards the limo. He held open the door for you, and helped you inside. You slid across the seat, opposite side of Kylo, and you just stared out the window.

Silence fell upon the both of you as the limo weaved in and out of the city, and pulled up to a large pent fancy apartment building that reached up to the sky. Hux wasn't driving this time, it was some older gentleman Snoke had hired out of pity. He seemed nice enough, or to Kylo he did at least. He wasn't sure what everyone else thought. He kept his business to himself, and he minded his business. Already a bonus point compared to Hux. Kylo turned to look at you sulking in the corner. "You sure you don't want to go home?" He'd cleaned up the blood from his face, and off of his suit the best he could. He slowly pulled the glove off of his right hand, and dropped it to the floor. He peeled the other one off, and he sighed. "Y/N?"

Your head turned, and you glared at him. The tears had finally stopped falling down, and now you were sitting in your own pot of anger. "I'm fine. I want to get hammered. Where are we?" You ducked down, peering out through the tinted window on Kylo's side. Your eyes moved up the front of the building. "The penthouse? Why?'

"I've got some friends here." Kylo's eyes shifted around a bit. "They're having a party. This is the safest place you could be right now if you want to be out and about." He spoke matter of factly. He reached for the door handle, tugging it open. "Come on."

Kylo's hand rose up, knocking upon the golden and white covered door. It opened, and male with short slicked back black hair and piercing blue eyes stood on the other side. A smirk crossed over his pale sharpened features, and he tipped his head up. "Kylo Ren, what a fucking surprise." He looked to you hiding behind him. "Who's the fox?"

"This is my bosses daughter, Y/N." Kylo side stepped, and he looked to you. "Y/N, this is Vic."

Your eyes looked his all black suit up and down, and you blushed a bit. "Pleasure." You rose your hand up, and he took it and kissed the top of it. You nibbled at your bottom lip, and he stepped to the side.

"Come in."

Kylo grabbed your arm and he shook his head. "I'll go first. Let me scope it out. No offense Vic." He wanted to be thorough in making sure that there wasn't anyone here who might start more shit he didn't need. He stepped into the large apartment, noticing how fancy everything was. "You got upgrades."

"I got a promotion." Vic spoke with amusement seeing Kylo look around the wide open concept home of his. He could see through each room, minus the bedroom which had been locked for personal reasons. When he turned back to him, he rose his hands up at his sides. "Well? Is it to your liking? Safe and sound?"

"It's fine." Kylo rolled his eyes, and he looked at you. "It's safe. Come on in." He watched as you sheepishly stepped into the apartment, and the both of you followed Vic through the building, and to the kitchen where the other guests were. Kylo skimmed the various group of people drinking and laughing over he only recognize one other person, Cardo. The blonde haired pretty man could be seen through a crowd of people. "Cardo,"

"Kylo!" Cardo pushed through the babbling group of guest, and right to Kylo. "What is going on? It's been awhile. Who's this??" His baby blue eyes trailed up and down your red dress clad body, admiringly. "Cardo," He held his hand out that was drinkless, and he took yours. He planted a kiss upon it, and he smiled.

"Y/N." You blushed once again, looking to Kylo who just rolled his eyes. "Pleasure."

"The pleasure is mine." Cardo let your hand go, and he cleared his throat. "Why do you look like you just got into a fight?"

"I did. I need to talk to you guys about something. Y/N stay here." Kylo's tone was demaning, stern. His eyes narrowed, and he cocked his head to the side. His body language was still, hard. "Okay? You'll be fine here. I promise."

"Whatever." You rolled your eyes, scoffing. You pouted as the three men went towards Vic's closed bedroom door. Your hands swung at your sides, and you looked around the room awkwardly, and opted that drinking was going to be the easiest way to pass the time. You spun around, and made yourself comfortable helping yourself to an entire bottle of Vodka. You held onto the nozzle of the bottle firmly, smirking when you got a couple of dirty looks from the group of people around the island. You stuck your tongue out, and turned away from them walking back towards the living room. You plopped down into the leather couch, and you leaned back, bringing the bottle up to yours lips. You weren't sure how long you were there, but the bottle was soon gone, and you were obliterated. Kylo still hadn't returned, and you were getting annoyed. Now you were ready to go home. You stumbled to your feet, nearly tripping over yourself. A small giggle came from your lips and you wobbled through the apartment, towards the door. Your attempt to be stealthy bit you in the ass. As you put the side of your face to the door in an attempt to eavesdrop, the door opened and you stumbled forwards landing at Vic's feet.

Vic's piercing blue eyes lowered, and he chuckled softly. "Kylo, I think you lost something." He could smell the booze seeping from your body. "Oh my. Well, I guess she kept herself occupied."

"Son of a bitch." Kylo grumbled, stepping past Cardo and towards your body. He tipped his head to the side, a strand of hair falling over his eye. He bent down, grabbing onto your shoulders, and pushing your body upright. "Y/N?"

Your half-lidded eyes looked right up to Kylo's face, and you smiled drunkenly at him. "Heeeeyyyyy."

"Jesus H. Christ." Kylo pulled you to your feet, and he held onto your tightly. "Can I leave her in here to sober up for a bit?"

"Of course." Vic nodded. "We'll leave you two alone. Come on Cardo." Cardo and Vic took their leave, leaving you and Kylo to your own devices.

Your hand slid up Kylo's stomach up to his tie. Your fingers curled around it, pulling on it, and choking him. "I'm drunk."

"I know." Kylo scoffed. "You have to sober up before I can bring you home." He pulled back, your fingers tugging at his tie even more. "Y/N let go."

"No." Your drunken smiled turned into a smirk. "Make me." Your eyes widened when Kylo spun your body around, and threw you back onto the bed. Your body bounces upwards when it sprung onto the bed. "Kylo, if you don't fuck me I'm going to tell my daddy all about tonight." Your hands grabbed onto the sheets, and you spread your legs apart.

Kylo's mouth parted, and they twitched a bit. "You're kidding me..." You were clever he had to give you that. He stepped to the bed, sliding his hands up over your legs. "You're a bad gir, you know that right?" He put his hands flat against your hips, pushing your body down hard onto the bed. "I'd love to fuck you, but you're drunk. I believe in consent."

"Kylooooo...." Your whine even made you cringe. "Come on already. I'm more than ready. You said you liked getting girls all horny, and needy, I'm more than needy, and ready. Please!" You couldn't take the sexual tension between you and Kylo anymore. He was driving you insane. You pushed your ass up, trying to get his hands to move. A failure. "Pleaseee." Your bottom lip curled down into a pout.

"Hmm." Kylo looked to be contemplative, but he wasn't thinking about it at all. He was controlling himself. He was taking control of this situation. He pushed his body up, and he climbed up onto the bed, sitting on his knees and legs. He sighed, bringing one hand down over the front of his suit, and down to his groin. He palmed himself slowly, smirking when your attention drew right to him. "You want this?" He slowly unbuttoned the button, and he teasingly pulled the zipper down.

"You know I fucking do." You pulled your upper body up, and your hands came up onto his large hips. Your slid them up under his suit right to his skin. It was warm, soft. You felt his muscles tense under your fingers as he reached for his length and tugged it free. Your eyes widened, and your lips parted as he stroked himself and rubbed his thumb over his dripping head. "Shit..."

Kylo's hand uncoiled from his pulsing veiny length, and he put it onto your forehead, and pushed you backwards. He lowered his body down onto yours, sliding his other hand down between your bodies and up to your groin. He pulled your panties to the side, and he dipped his hips down, pushing the head of his cock to your wet opening. He gyrated his hips, pushing into you slowly. He didn't stop until he was all the way inside of you. He held back the grunt that built up in his throat, and he looked down to you. "Beg."

Your hands came up around his neck, locking your fingers together holding him in place. Your hips bucked up, and your moaned out. "Oh, gods, Kylo Please. Please fuck me. It feels so good." Your pussy gripped around his length rapidly. Your feet dug into the mattress as you used them as a leverage to push your ass up off of the bed and into his body making him slid in and out of you. "Oh fuck." Your eyes rolled into the back of your head as you fucked him, but he didn't fuck you.

Kylo smirked, both hands at the sides of your head as you pushed up into him fucking yourself with his cock. "No." He pulled his body up, snatching your wrists up, and shoving them down. He drew his cock from you, and he climbed off of the bed. He slowly put himself back together, and he looked at you as you curled up into the fetal position, and whimpered. He shook his head in disbelief. "Do you know how pathetic you look right now?"

"I'm so fucking horny! You would be to! Like jesus fucking christ Kylo! How are you not mauling me and fucking my brains out right now!" Your hands wrapped around your writhing body, and your thighs rubbed together.

"Self control." Kylo shrugged. "Sober up. We're leaving in 10 minutes. It's late." He glanced down to his watch, it reading 1 Am. "Be up and ready to go in exactly 10 minutes." He turned, and casually walked over to the door. He opened it, and shot you a hard glare before exiting the room, shutting the door behind him.

"Fucker." You scoffed, lowering your head down onto the mattress. Your body was flooded with sexul tension and need. Your pussy was throbbing so much it almost hurt. Your thighs kept rubbing together in an attempt to get friction between them. It wasn't enough. You'd have to go home and fuck yourself again. You'd been so close, he was inside of you. You should have fought harder to keep him down. You mentally cursed yourself. Your drunkness started clouding over you, your head spinning as the tingly nauseating feeling bubbled up more and more. "Uhh." It felt like something was rising up in your throat. You cupped your hand over your mouth, and you closed your eyes trying to focus on not throwing up.

Kylo returned, an unamused look on his face when he opened the door. He looked to the bed, seeing you passed out on top of it, with puke all over the bed and down your chin in front of you. He sauntered over to you, and slid his hands under your body, lifting you up to his chest. He held you tightly, and carried you out of the room back through the apartment.

Cardo blinked a couple times. "Oh dear. Is she alright?"

"I'm sorry. She puked on your bed Vic." Kylo's tone was disdainful. "I'll buy you some new bedding. I have to get her home."

"Don't worry about it." Vic put his arm onto Kylo's shoulder, and nodded. "Get her home and cleaned up. It was nice seeing you. We'll be in touch with that information. I'll see what we can find out."

"Appreciated."

[Kylos POV later on]

Kylo had stripped you down, and drew you a bath. He placed you into the large granite tub, and he cleaned you up. He washed your hair, and your whole body, ignoring your drunken attempts to get a rise out of him. He pulled you from the tub when he was done, dried you off, and he dragged you into your room, throwing you down onto your bed. He climbed up onto the bed, and he undid his tie from around his neck, and wrapped it around your wrist, tying them onto your bed pole. He hovered his body over yours, narrowing his eyes down at you. "You've been a bad girl tonight. No manners. Puking on my friends bed...Fucking yourself with my cock...naughty." He put his lips down to your neck, and he flicked his tongue out over it. His hands slowly moved down your bare arms, making you shudder. "I'm going to punish you."

"You are?" You'd sobered up when Kylo bathed you, although you were trying to play it off like you were still drunk. When you peered down your body to Kylo making his way down it with his mouth, you saw the darkness in his eyes when he looked up at you. Maybe he was finally going to punish you, with his cock.

"I am." Kylo retorted sternly. His tongue slid over the top part of your abdomen, and he slowly lowered it down to your clit. He applied the faintest amount of pressure against it, smirking when you let out a much louder moan than he expected. His golden-emerald eyes looked the bud over, seeing how red and swollen it already was. "I guess you are horny huh?"

"I've been trying to tell you this."

"But you didn't cum when I put my cock into you. So, you're still not ready." Kylo's nostrils flared, and he dragged the tip of his tongue barely over the bud, purposefully teasing you. His fingers on both hands moved up and down the outside of your thighs, making your body jerk up in response.

Your hands tugged at the tie and the pole of the bed trying to free them. If you managed to get free, you were going to maul him. He'd fuck you one way or another. Key word, being if. Your hips turned to the side when Kylo applied even more pressure onto your clit. Your head flew back, and your eyes clamped shut. "Fuck, please, please more."

"Mmm." Kylo mused increasing his pace onto your clit. He pushed it from side to side, and flattened his tongue against it. He took long laps up and long laps down. He moved with calculated moves upon you. He knew exactly what he was doing.

Your head pounded as pleasure crept up inside of it. You could feel the slickness seeping from your opening as Kylo teased your clit. It was almost agonizing how much of a tease he was being. He was doing just enough to drive your body wild, and bring you immense pleasure, but not enough to bring you over the edge. "Kylo, please...I'll do anything...I just want your cock in me...Please..."

Kylo pulled his tongue back into his mouth, and he tipped his head to the side. "I don't know...I think you're going to continue to be bed. I think I need to show you who's really in charge here."

"You're my fuckig body guard. You belong to me. I'm the one in charge." You spat, narrowing your eyes into a hardened glare at him. You immediately regretted saying the words when Kylo's body straightened out, and he crossed his arms over his chest. You gulped, and laughed nervously.

"Is that so?" Kylo pursed his lips together. "Interesting." He uncrossed his arms, and he slid his legs off of the bed rising to his feet. "Well, if that's the case, then we don't need to continue this then." He shrugged, and started walking for the door.

"Kylo, I swear on everything, if you leave me like this, I'll tell my father."

Kylo stopped mid-step, and he spun around swiftly. He walked with meticulous steps, and he bent at the waist, lowering his head down, looking right into your eyes. "Yeah?" He spoke through heavy breaths, and he put his mouth right to your ear. "You're going to tell your daddy how desperate you are for my cock to be inside of you?" He slid his hand down over your breasts, grabbing it hard as he slipped over it. He slid it down your stomach, and to your sex. He pushed two fingers to your opening, and he drew them inside of you flattening his palm against your clit. He had a long enough reach to do finger you and whisper into your ear. "You're going to tell him how the idea of getting fucked by your body guard makes you weak at the knees?" He pulled his fingers up into your deeper, and he started pumping them into you. "You're going to openly admit that you want to be my personal cum slut? Huh? I highly doubt it." He moaned into your ear, and relished the way you moaned out. "That's what I thought."

"Fuckkkkkkkk." Your thighs tightened around Kylo's hand as his fingers moved around inside of you and his palm pressed against your clit. Your toes curled together, and your hips rolled from side to side. You felt a bead of sweat drip down over the side of your head as your breaths became pants the closer he brought you to orgasm. "Fucckk. You're right. I'm sorry."

"You're sorry what princess?" Kylo's words were low, sutry. "Come on say it."

"I'm sorry daddy."

"Good girl." Kylo smirked, swiping his tongue out over the cartilage of your ear. He increased his pace into you, and he grunted when your pussy exploded against his fingers. He pumped into you through your climax, and he drew his hand back. He pulled his hand up to his mouth, and he shoved his fingers into his mouth, licking off your cum. A moan of approval came from his lips, his eyes lighting up with desire. "You're absolutely fucking decadent." He lowered his hand to his side, and he straightened out his suit. He cleared his throat, and he sighed. "Goodnight Princess. I'll be back in the morning to untie you before your other daddy sees you."

"Kylo..." You whimpered as he started for the door. "Don't. Please untie me." Your eyes widened when he opened the door and took his leave shutting the door behind him. "Cocky, fucking, mother---sexy fucking...grrr." 

"Oh, I almost forgot." Kylo opened the door back up, stepping back into the room. "I forgot all about this." He walked to the bathroom, grabbing the vibrating panties off of the floor, and he approached the bed. He skillfully slid them onto your body, and smirked taking his phone from his pocket. He turned it on, and he shrugged. "Alright, goodnight." He climbed back off the bed, walking back to the door with a cockiness rushing through him. Your moans and pleas filling his mind as he pulled the door closed waving at you. "Rest well Princess." He looked down to the screen of his phone turning the device all the way on. 

"SHITTTTT." You nibbled at your bottom lip, the vibrations rushing through you intensely. It was going to be a long night.


	5. Two-Faced

-PSA- Trigger warning: violence, sexual situations gun play, oral sex, choking, slapping, spanking, bondage, blood play, violence, swearing, graphic vocabulary

-Please Read, Comment and vote! Hope ya'll enjoy. <3 IT FINALLY HAPPENS...IFYKYK...Smutty...like so much so...I should go bathe in holy water...

It had been a long night indeed. Your body was soaked in sweat, and your cum. After about the eighth orgasm, you thanked the maker that the vibrator had run out of batteries and stopped. Your eyes fluttered open and closed, and your head throbbed painfully from dehydration. Your lips were dry, chapped. You kept swiping your tongue out over them to wet them but it didn't provide any comfort at all. You'd given up after about an hour, opting that getting some sleep would be ideal. Just as soon as you'd closed your eyes and relaxed, the door opening drew your attention. Your eyes opened looking through the darkness to see who was coming into the room.

Your eyes widened when you saw a shadowy figure enter into the room, and shut the door behind them. "Who's there?" You couldn't make out who it was through the darkness. It didn't help that whoever it was had an all black outfit on and a fucking black ski mask. "Who's there?!"

The figure hurried over to the side of your bed, cupping their gloved hand over your mouth tightly. "Shut the fuck up bitch." The voice belonged to a male, it was dark, cruel. He reached his other hand up, untying the tie from around the pole but not from your wrist. He tugged your body up to your feet, and when you struggled against him, getting free, he stumbled back to his feet. "Bitch."

Your bound hands reached for your door handled and managed to get it cracked open, just enough to scream out before the man snatched you up again, putting one hand over your mouth, and wrapping his other one around your neck, pulling you into his body. Your writhed in his hold, slowly seeing darkness blur your vision, before long you were out.

The male scooped your body up, and made his way though your home as if he knew the layout like the back of his hand.

Kylo's head snapped around towards the door, looking away from Snoke. His brows knitted together, and he listened attentively.

"What was that?" Snoke asked, scrunching his face together looking to the door.

"I don't know." Kylo rose to his feet, slowly walking over to the door, drawing his gun from his holster and off of his hip. He reached for the door, sliding it open, and stepping out into the main room looking to the top of the stairs. He didn't hear anything, or see anything. "I don't see anything.."

Snoke sighed. "Leave it then. Tell me more about what Vic and Cardo said."

Kylo looked around one last time, an unsettling feeling in the pit of his stomach. He brushed it off, stepping back into Snoke's office, and closing the door. He sat back down in the chair, leaning back. "They're looking into this company who also manufactures high tech weapons. Vic said he's got a friend over there, and he's going to see what he can pry from him. I do have something else to admit," He sighed, not really wanting to tell Snoke about the incidents from the night, but he had to. "Y/N got attacked at the club earlier. Some men tried to kidnap her. Obviously I took care of it, but I have a feeling it's the same people who are trying to bring your company to its knees."

Snoke slammed his fist down onto the desk, glaring at Kylo. "Why didn't you tell me sooner? Is she alright? I should check on her."

Kylo's face paled, and he waved the gun around in front of him dismissively. "She's fine. She's sleeping it off. She's a lot stronger than you give her credit for. You should let me teach her self defense. I think it'd really come in handy."

"I don't know.." Snoke shook his head. He took a sharp breath inwards, relaxing his angry demeanor to an attempted calm one. "Do you think she'd learn? She's quite stubborn."

"That's the understatement of the year." Kylo chuckled. "I think she'd do well."

"We'll see."

Snoke and Kylo talked for almost an hour, and Snoke finally decided it was time to go to bed. "Well I'm going to bed. Thank you for protecting her tonight." He nodded to Kylo climbing up the stairs and stepping off in the hallway towards your room. He noticed the door slightly ajar, which was strange since you always shut it. He approached it, and his face flushed when he flipped the light on against the wall and didn't see you anywhere. "Y/N?" He looked around and didn't see you anywhere. "KYLO!"

Kylo rushed up the stairs as fast as he could, skipping every other step. He saw the distress spread across Snoke's face, and he frowned. "What's wrong?"

"She's gone."

"What?" Kylo stepped past Snoke into your room, looking around. He turned to Snoke, and he drew his gun up, pulling the safety back. "Someone was in the house. I knew that sound wasn't just something."

"How do they keep getting past security and the systems?" Snoke was baffled. He had the best systems money could buy, or so he thought he did. He followed after Kylo through the large mansion of a house, and when they didn't find anyone or any sign of struggle, Snoke sucked at the inside of his cheek nervously. "Who did it?"

"Probably the same people from the bars. The company you're competing against for all that money I'm assuming. Snoke, this isn't just about money. They're trying to get you to break. These aren't amateurs. Scaring you personally didn't work, nor did the threats. Now they're trying the only thing you give a shit about, your daughter. I'll be back. I'm going to 'Dark Side' and I'm going to find out just exactly where she is." Kylo strutted towards the front door, taking one last look to Snoke's face. He sighed, and he descended down the stairs towards his personal vehicle, a black hummer with all blacked out paint and rims. He climbed inside, and he started it up, the engine roaring on. He sped off around the circular round about driveway, and down the winding and weaving road to the metal gate. He tapped his fingers impatiently against the steering wheel waiting for the gate to open up. When it did, his foot pressed against the steering wheel hard, and he sped off down the road, skillfully moving in between traffic.

When you woke up, your hands were bound up above your head and you blinked trying to adjust to the brightness of the room. "Hello? You know who I am? You know who my father is? When my body guard finds me, he'll fucking kill all of you!" Your body twisted in a circle, your bare toes just barely brushing over the floor. You were dangling in the air from the ceiling. "HELLO? What is this about anyways?"

The same male who invaded your home stepped in front of you, grabbing onto your arm, spinning you around to face him. He was still wearing a mask over his face, and his body was covered in all black clothes. Nothing distinguishable about him. "I know exactly who your daddy is little girl. The question is, do you? Do you know he just doesn't build high grade tech, he builds high grade tech weapons. He's signed an agreement over seas. Do you have any idea what that's going to do? It's going to start a fucking civil war. They're not going to stick to the agreement once they get those weapons. They're going to fucking blow our entire country to smitherens. Your father needs to be stopped."

"Ohhhhh, so you're jealous. I gotcha." You smiled as if you just were victorious. You yelped when he smacked you across the face, making your head whip to the side. Your cheek and mouth burned in the aftermath of the assault. "My father would never do something like that. You're lying."

"Oh no? Do you want proof?" The man scoffed. He stepped away from you, putting his gloved hand into the the black jacket. He pulled out a folded up piece of paper, and he held it up for you to read. "This is the company Dark Sides agreement conditions. See? Specifics. This," He pointed to the lower part of the paper. "This is your fathers agreement conditions. Vague. Either he doesn't give a shit what happens, or he's conspiring with them. Either way, the only way to get Snoke to stop, is this." He folded the paper back up, his eyes narrowing at your face. "I'm not sorry."

"You will be."

Another slap across the face. You gathered spit into your mouth, and spat it at one of the holes where his eyes were. It hit right above it. You gasped when he grabbed onto your chin with one hand, and he lifted the bottom of the mask up with the other, and spit right back at you. The wad of saliva dripped down your chin. You winced, looking down to the floor.

"That's what I thought." He pulled his hand away, jerking your head to the side when he did. He lowered the ski mask back down, and he turned away from you. "Get comfortable. You're going to be here awhile."

"HEY!" HEY!" You called to him as he disappeared behind a black door. Your eyes skimmed the room over. Everything was bare. The walls, the floors, there was no furniture in the room, nothing to help tell you where the fuck you were. Nothing a fucking thing. Your body wiggled around, turning to the opposite direction you'd been in. Again, you scanned the room over. Still nothing, just a couple of....dried up blood spots on the floor near the furthest wall. "UHM, SIR....HELLO?"

Kylo pulled up in front of the large glass building that stood as high as the sky itself. 'Dark Side' spread out over the top of the building in big bold letterings. He scoffed, and he hopped out of his hummer, storming up to the front door. It was locked. "Of course." He stepped back, and he drew the gun up, shooting at the handle. Both sides of the glass burst, falling to the ground in the building and at his feet. He stepped through one side of the broken door, and into the large building. He kept his gun drew up in front of him, and he smirked when he heard the pitter patter of running from in front of him. He paused, and two security guards came around the corner.

"HEY!"

"Where is she?" Kylo rose his brows up, tipping his head to the side. "I'm only going to ask once. Best just tell me, and stop all this blood shed." He was full heartedly prepared to kill every single person in the building. His finger pulled the trigger back, and the guard off to the right broke first.

"She's in the basement." He dropped his gun to the floor, raising his hands above his head, and lowering himself down onto his knees. "Don't kill me."

Kylo pointed the gun to the other guard. "Well?"

"Nah, fuck this. I don't get paid nearly enough to die." He joined his buddy, dropping his weapon down, and getting onto his knees,

"Smart men." Kylo carefully, slowly, walked to them, kicking their guns off to the side. "Stay there until you can't see or hear me anymore, then leave. You probably don't want to be here by the time I'm done."

"Yes sir." The first guard replied, keeping his head down.

Kylo's mouth twitched as he moved through the building. He looked into every single room, keeping his guard up for anymore guards, or any one who might have been working still. He stopped when he heard the faint sound of conversation ahead of him. He narrowed his eyes, and he pressed up against the wall, listening. A beeping sound went off, and then the sound of a door opening and closing. He stepped around the corner, looking right at a metal door. "Hmm." He stepped to it looking the keypad over. He drew the gun up, and shot it. The door cracked open, and he pulled it open keeping the gun in front of him. He made his way down the stairs, and his golden-emerald eyes shimmered with amusement when he saw the two men who'd been talking in the hallway both standing at the bottom of the stairs, pointing guns right at him. "Hello Gentlemen. Where is she?" He didn't falter from his hardened positon, keeping the gun locked right onto the older of the men.

"You'll die if you come any further. Just walk away from this. We'll pay you a large amount of money, enough to have a good life. Just walk away." The older of the two gentleman spoke, his hand staring to shake as he held the gun out in front of him.

The movement didn't go unnoticed. "Is that so?" Kylo pursed his lips together, giving the illusion he was thinking about it. He lowered his gun down to his side, both men shifting about. "How much money?" His tone seeped with a mild curiosity, and intrigue.

Both men side glanced to one another, and the older of the two sighed in relief. He lowered the gun down. A mistake.

Kylo leapt to the man with the gun rose till, skillfully disarming him in one swift movement of his hands, and he kicked the gun away from him when it dropped to the ground. He spun his body around, holding the man's arm, and he shoved him into the older gentleman knocking them both back into the glass wall. The glass shattered on impact, and the men fell down to the ground. Kylo stepped to them as they rolled around trying to free themselves from one another. "Don't." He pushed the gun to the forehead of the older one, and he smirked when he froze, raising his hands up into the air. "Where the fuck is she?"

"She's at the end of the hall, door on the right." The older man's greyish eyes peered up to Kylo's face with fear flashing through them.

"Hm." Kylo pulled the trigger back, the loud echo of the gun shot bouncing off of the glass all around them. The other man whimpered, lowering his head down, and begging Kylo not to kill him. Kylo rolled his eyes, and he pointed the barrel right at him. "Get up."

The man rose to his feet, looking to Kylo for his next set of instructions. Neither of the men were fighters. They were tech heads. They could build just about anything, but neither of them knew how to fight. Hence why the had the guns. They hadn't expected to ever have to actually use them. His entire body trembled as Kylo motioned with the gun for him to start walking. He led Kylo down the hallway to the metal door, hands raised above his head. "It's locked."

"So un-fucking-lock it." Kylo pushed the barrel of the gun into the back of his head. "NOW" He shoved him forwards, and the man frantically pushed buttons into the keypad. After the second failed attempt, Kylo demanded he stopped.

"I'm not an idiot. I know after three wrong key enters, there's an alarm that goes off, and this entire building shuts down. Now, if you don't want," Kylo dropped the gun down, sliding it around his body, and putting it up against his groin. "Your cock blown right the fuck off, open that door..."

The man pissed himself right there, the piss dripping down his pants, and onto the floor puddling around his shoes. He pushed the right key in, the light turning green, and the door clicked open.

"Huh." Kylo looked down, side stepping over the piss, and he shoved the gun into his arm, pushing him out of the way. He used his foot to open the door, and he sighed when he saw you hanging from the ceiling.

"Kylo! WAIT, Kylo don't!" It was too late. The door shut behind Kylo, locking you both in there. Your head bowed down. "Well, that sucks."

Kylo rolled his eyes, and he stepped over to your hurriedly. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine."

"Did they do anything to you?" His golden-emerald eyes looked your body over, making sure nothing had been done to you. When he decided that you were in fact, okay, he lowered the gun down to his side. He hooked it back into his holster, and he reached up for your binds. Even he was too short to get to them. "Fuck." He tried again, standing on his tippy toes. Unsuccessful. "Fucking christ."

"It's fine. Just try to find a way out of here. The dude who took me said that my father is trying to sell weapons to a different country, like some high grade tech shit, or something. Is that true?" The change of facial expression on Kylo's face was the answer your needed. Your heart sank into your stomach, and you shook your head. "No..."

"Yeah, well, it is what it is. How else do you think your fathers company took off as well as it did? He had to lay in bed with the enemy. It's a good deal. It's going to make you a very wealthy girl. Your father's just trying to give you a good life." Kylo tried to justify it, despite his personal beliefs that what Snoke was doing wasn't ideal. He wasn't here to exchange opinions. He was hired to take care of you, and that's what he was doing. He slowly walked around the room, running his fingers over the wall. "No way out huh?"

"Yeah, no. We're fucked." You ignored Kylo's attempt to change the subject, going right back to it. "So, was he ever going to tell me that he pissed a lot of people off, and that's why he doesn't want me out and about because people want us dead?"

"Doubt it." Kylo kept lurking around the room, still trying to find a way out. He spoke casually, far too camly.

"What the fuck? I deserve to know these things."

"Princess, no, you don't." Kylo walked back over to you, cocking his head to the side. "The only thing you should have to worry about is enjoying life. Your father didn't know this was going to happen, I'm sure of it. If he did, I know in the very depths of my heart that he wouldn't have agreed to it. You're his everything. I know you don't want to believe that, but you are. You're all he worries about."

"Then why doesn't he just fucking stop? Huh? If he actually gave a shit, he would cut off the agreement. We have plenty of money." You weren't believing Kylo's words for a minute. "I don't believe this shit. I don't believe that he has my best interest at heart. He's always been selfish." The corners of your eyes filled with tears, and you tried your best to fight them back. You didn't want to appear weak, or pathetic. You turned your head to the side, and you nibbled at your bottom lip.

"It's not that simple. He's in too deep to just stop. I'm not going to sit here and explain to you why you shouldn't be mad at your father. You're a big girl. You can ask him yourself. My only focus and only care right now is getting us the fuck out of here." Kylo snapped, his annoyance with your questions and bratty behavior rising with every passing second. He moved across the floor to the door. He eyed it up and down, and he pulled his gun back out. He shot every bullet he had it it, but nothing happened. "FUCK!" He hit the end of the gun against it, shaking his head.

"Watch your mouth." You giggled, but immediately silenced yourself when Kylo's body whipped around, and he started walking back over to you. He walked with purpose, with power. Your thighs rubbed together, your toes curling down to stop your body from spinning around. You tipped your head up as he stopped in front of you.

Kylo's golden-emerald eyes went half-lidded into a cold stare. "Really?"

"Opps?" Your head tipped off to the side, and you smiled coyly.

Kylo's gun rose upwards, the barrel of the gun sliding up your thigh. "You really want to be a brat right now?"

As the cool steel ran over your skin, chills ran down the expansion of your back. As the barrel of the gun got closer and closer to your abdomen, your body jerked upwards, making Kylo's hand slip and the barrel went right to your sex. A gasp pressed through your lips, and your eyes flashed.

"You want to get fucked right here?" Kylo rose a single brow into the air, his face showing no emotions what so ever. He pushed the barrel to the inside of your thigh, off to the side of your sex, and he pulled your panties off to the side. "I'll fuck you with my gun right here..."

"Shit." You shouldn't have been turned on by this, you'd just been kidnapped, and you were being held hostage by men who wanted to probably torture and kill you. Yet, here you were, aroused, and ready for Kylo to fuck you with his gun. Your thighs clamped around Kylo's hand, making his gun slip just barely into you.

Kylo's lips pursed, the corner of his left eye twitching. He put his other hand down onto your thighs, wedging them between them and pulling them apart. He pushed the barrel of the gun further into your core, and he gently twisted his wrist, making the barrel drag against your walls.

The moans that came from your lips were almost embarrassing, but you couldn't hold them in. Your legs swung around, and Kylo grabbed onto your right hip, holding you into place as he started fucking the gun in and out of you. You tucked your bottom lip into your mouth, scraping your teeth over it. Your eyes searched his, looking for any sign of enjoyment or arousal.

Kylo held his firm gaze, his pace increasing with every thrust into you. Before long he was pounding the gun into you, holding you right where he wanted you with his hand. The room bursted with your moans and your whimpers, and it made his body tingle. He shut his eyes closed, envisioning his cock pumping into you instead. It wasn't that he didn't want to fuck you, even though he gave that impression he did, it was that he knew the consequences of his actions if he did. Snoke wouldn't just kill him, he'd cut his dick off making him eat it, and then cut his limbs off one by one. He'd torture him. He'd make him suffer. He hadn't decided if it was worth it yet or not. Lose his life, or fuck you? Perhaps it was dickish of him to think like that, but he'd survived as long as he had on his incredible self-preservatory mindset.

"Ohhh fuckkk, faster." The longer Kylo pumped the gun into you, the harder your pussy clenched, and more rapidly it pulsed as your climax grew closer and closer. Your head leaned back, your eyes watering with tears of pleasure as he increased his pace again. Your body would have been swinging around wildly if he hadn't had his firm grasp onto you. Your toes curled up into the bottoms of your feet, and you moaned out loudly when your bliss hit you like a tidal wave. Your legs shook, the muscles tensing, and your body writhed around.

The gun continued pumping into you, and finally stilled. Kylo's eyes opened, his cock in his pants aching, and throbbing hard against his pants. He sneered, pulling the gun from out of your pussy. When he rose it up, he saw how much it glistened. He tossed it across the room, it was useless anyways, he hadn't anymore bullets for it. "Princess?"

You panted, your chest rising up and down frantically as your heart slammed against your sternum. It took you a few minutes to come back to reality, and you'd seemingly lost yourself in your own little world because when you looked to Kylo, you frowned. "Shit."

The door beeped, and it opened, the same masked man from earlier stepping to the doorway, a gun pointed right to you and Kylo. "Who the fuck are you?"

"It doesn't matter, who are you?" Kylo's body turned, his eyes scanning over his attire choice. "Clearly someone who's an amatuer. What even are you wearing?"

"This..." The man stopped, and he shook his head. "No, we're not doing that. You're not going to stand there and insult me. I've kidnapped her, I'm no amatuer. Put these on." The man threw Kylo a pair of handcuffs. "Now."

Kylo looked down to the handcuffs, and he blinked. "No." He looked back up to the man, and he smirked seeing how angry his posture was.

"I said," He man stepped further into the room, and Kylo lunged at him. He shot his gun off into the air, bullets heading right for Kylo. One hit him right in the upper arm, but Kylo didn't even seem to be bothered by it. He grabbed the man's wrist, snapping it down, the gun dropping to the floor. The man's other hand came up, right for Kylo's face, hitting him on the underside of the jaw.

Kylo released the man's arm, and he stumbled backwards. He just barely had time to look up before the male shot another punch his direction. Right into the chest. Kylo doubled over, stepping backwards. Another punch right in the side of the head. He grumbled, spitting out a mouthful of blood.

"Kylo!" You wiggled around in your binds, your body spinning in the other direction. "Goddamn it." You spun in a circle, and looked back to Kylo briefly before you kept spinning.

Kylo blocked the next punch, and he shoved the male backwards into the door. He jolted forwards and he grabbed onto his throat, his other hand ripped the mask from his face, and he sneered when he looked right into Cardo's face. "Are you fucking kidding me?" He pulled him forwards, and threw him to the ground onto his face. "How much are they paying you, huh?"

Cardo rolled his body over, and his baby blue eyes flickered with amusement as Kylo towered over him. "A lot. Even more because I kidnapped the competitions daughter. Do you want to know what I was going to do to her?" He motioned down to his groin. "And she would have loved it. There's so much sexual tension between you two, I bet she'd cum all over my cock, again and again."

Your mouth nearly dropped to the floor upon hearing Cardo's words. "You mother fucker!" Your legs swung around, your toes trying to stop your body from moving around.

Kylo closed his eyes, trying to breath through his rage. When he opened them again, it looked like all the color in his irises had changed black. He'd been consumed with the rage he'd been trying to push deep back inside. As he stepped closer to Cardo, the only thing that was running around in his brain was the thought of Cardo fucking you, and he didn't like it. He crouched down, tangling his hands around in Cardo's hair, and tugging him up to his feet and into the air. He walked over to you, and he snapped. "Untie her." He held him as high up as he could.

Cardo's body was pressed into yours, and he smirked slightly. His tongue trailed over the front of his teeth slowly. "You would have loved it. I've got a big cock."

"Doubt it, anyone who brags about it, usually has a tiny cock." You turned your head from him, and shuddered when his hands trailed up your body, and reached for your hands pulling you from off of the hook. You dropped to the floor, and you looked up to Kylo who tossed Cardo across the room. You crawled away from them, your bound hands out in front of you. You pulled them up, using your teeth to free yourself. Once they were free, you scattered to your feet, and Kylo reached out for you as you rushed towards Cardo's body. You pulled away from him, and you kicked Cardo right in the head. A jolt of pain seared through your entire foot and up your leg. You winced, hopping backwards. "Fucker." You spat at him. "I wouldn't fuck you if you were the last fucking pathetic man on earth. Fucking nasty fuck."

Cardo smirked looking up to you as you hobbled over to Kylo. "You best watch your back, I'm not the only one who wants you, or your father. More will come."

Kylo growled, and he slowly walked to Cardo. He bent down, and he whispered something into his ear that you couldn't hear. When he rose to his feet, he turned a devious smirk across his face. "Let's go Princess." He reached for his suit, tugging the buttons apart and pulling his jacket of his suit off. He wrapped it around you, luckily it was large enough to cover most of your exposed body up. He put his hand upon your back, leading you through the room and down the hallway. He stopped when he got to the end of the hallway where all the broken glass was. "Here." He scooped you up into his arms, your arms instinctively wrapping around his neck. He carried you up the stairs, and through the building. He didn't see anyone else as he passed through, lucky for them.

"I'm sorry. This is my fault. I never should have trusted them with the information I gave them earlier. I just was out of resources, and I figured since I'd known them almost my entire life, I could trust them." Kylo looked down at you curled up in his arms. "This is my fault. Your fathers going to be pissed."

"It's not your fault. How could you have known?"

Kylo carried you to his hummer, reaching for the passenger side door. When he placed you down, you spread your legs apart, and you bit your bottom lip. "I wouldn't have fucked him."

"Mmmhm." Kylo turned from you but stopped when you reached out for him. He glanced over his shoulder to you. "It doesn't matter now. He's taken care of."

"What did you say to him, and how do you know he won't try again."

"Just trust me." Kylo pushed your legs into around the seat, and he closed the door.

[Snoke's POV]

The amount of yelling and sounds of what appeared to you to be shit breaking that came from the other side of Snoke's door worried you. You'd pretended to go upstairs when you got home, but you rushed back down, your nosy nature getting the best of you. As you stood there, your ear pressed against the door, completely lost in trying to eavesdrop, you hadn't noticed Hux step to you. When his hand came up, your body whipped around and you punched him right into the head. "Oh My God." Your hands came up, pressing against your mouth.

The door slid open, Kylo and Snoke both standing on the other side.

Your head turned, and the look of utter rage that was spread across Snoke's face was undeniable. "Daddy, it's not his fault."

"I don't give a fuck. He's done." Snoke shook his head. "And he's lucky I don't have his balls for this. He put your life into danger, and I won't have it happen again."

Kylo was silent, his expression blank as he stepped past you, and made his way up the stairs to gather his shit from his room.

"You're the fucking worst." You shook your head, and you rushed up the stairs after Kylo.

Snoke looked down to Hux, and he scoffed. "Get up. What happened'

Hux rose to his feet slowly, rubbing his jaw. "I scared her and she punched me." He looked up to the stairs as you disappeared down the hallway. "She'll get over it." He looked back to Snoke.

"I know, but i hate when she's upset with me. She'll go days without talking to me. Do you think I'm doing the right thing? I can't know for sure if this was planned or not. I want to believe that he had her best interest at heart, and he was just being a daft, young man, but how am I supposed to know?" Snoke shook his head.

"I can guarantee that he wouldn't have done anything to put Y/N in danger Sir. I'd bet my life on it." Hux spoke with a confidence he didn't have before.

You pushed Kylo's door open, stepping into his room looking to him as he folded his clothes up neatly on the bed. Your hips swayed, and your hands went up, pulling off the jacket he'd given you. No you hadn't gotten dressed. The jacket was big enough to hide everything. It dropped to the floor, and you stepped to him, grabbing onto his arm. "Now that you don't work for my father anymore, how about I give you a good bye present?"

Kylo's head turned just barely to look your naked body over. He smirked, and his hand shot up, grabbing you by your throat. He lifted you off of the ground, and his other hand pushed his clothes off of his bed to the floor. He dropped you down onto the bed on your back, and he climbed up the bed on top of you. His mouth went down to yours, and he bit down on your bottom lip hard, drawing blood. His tongue lapped the blood up, slowly. His groin gyrated against your bare one, and he grunted into your mouth. He pulled back, and looked down at your face. "You want me to fuck you before I leave don't you? Just another jab at daddy, huh?" His hand gripped your throat tightly, and he slipped his hand down to his groin, pulling his body up just enough to undo them. He practically ripped the button of his pants undoing it, and he pulled them down. He tugged his boxers down, his cock standing at attention. He grabbed onto it, pumping it a few times, and he guided it down to your opening. "So wet already..." He swiped his tongue out over his bloody lips, and he pushed into you.

The very second he pushed into you, your body convulsed, a tidal wave of pleasure drowning you. That's what he'd wanted this whole time, and he hadn't been wrong about the timing. How did he know that would happen though? You weren't even expecting that. Your body arched up, and you ground your hips into him, your pussy clamping around him tightly. Your hands came up, hooking into the sides of his shirt, and tugging it up.

Kylo pulled his hand from your throat, bending his head down so you could take his shirt off. He reached his hands down, tugging his pants off all the way, using his feet to pull the pant legs and the boxers off. His muscular body tensed, the muscles rippling as he put his hands down at the sides of your head. He brought his mouth down to the small of your neck, his hips moving back and forth slowly, teasingly as he fucked you slow. He wiggled his hips around, and he grunted into your neck. "Good girl. I told you it'd be better if we waited." He slipped one hand up under his pillow, pulling a blade out, and he dragged it over your shoulder, and down around your fleshy mound, playing with your nipple with the tip. He swirled it around, enjoying how your body shuddered every time he did. "I'm going to fuck you all night."

"OH fuck yes." The back of your head pressed into his pillow, your legs coming up and wrapping around his body, tugging him closer to him. Your hands went up around his shoulders, raking your nails down his back as his pace gradually increased, just enough to get your body so that it was sliding up and down on top of the mattress. "Please Sir."

"So polite. Good girl." Kylo praised, dragging the blade over your chest to your other breast. He repeated his actions, playing with your nipple. He ground his hips down into you, his large body sliding up yours as he fucked you. "How many times did you cum last night?"

"8, I think. I lost count." You whispered through a moan, your thigh gripping Kylo's sides hard. Your toes curled down, and your nails filled with Kylo's skin and blood as you continued raking them down his back. It didn't even seem to bother him, he was unphased by your actions. "Why?"

"Hmm. Curiosity." Kylo smirked slightly, and he pulled the blade back up your chest, up to your neck. He lowered his torso down, your breasts pressing against his much large torso. He sliced your neck just enough to cut through the first layer to get blood to seep from it, and his tongue lapped the blood up greedily. Another grunt came from him, and his pace increased again. The head of his cock hit up against your cervix, and he shuddered. "You looked so good all tied up earlier..."

"So why didn't you fuck me?" Your eyes looked up to his face below yours, and you jerked when his cock hit against your wall. "Ohh..." He angled differently, hitting against your g-spot, and your mind flooded again, pure euphoria taking a hold of you and taking you off onto cloud 9. Another intense orgam. You literally exploded on Kylo's cock. The wetness dripping down both of your bodies.

Kylo pulled his body up, putting his hands down at your sides now, and he glanced down. He drew his hips back just enough to see all your cum all over it. "That's twice." He looked back up your body, stopping on your reddened face. "Hope you're ready to be sore in the morning."

His words almost made you cum right there again. The idea that he was going to fuck you raw was so erotic. Your legs came off from around him, and you put your hands onto his chest, pulling your body up. "I want to get on my hands and knees." You didn't wait for him to give his opinion about it, you just turned your body around, and positioned yourself in doggy. Your head turned, looking over your shoulder at him. "Pull my hair."

Kylo dropped the knife onto the bed, and he lined his cock back up with your opening, and he pushed inside of you again, a small grunt coming from his lips. He reached his hand up over your back, tangling his large fingers into your hair, and tugging your head backwards. His other hand grabbed onto your ass, and he re-positioned himself so he could fuck you. He started with a slow pace, and then gradually got deeper, and faster. By the time he got a steady pace, it was brutal, unforgiving. He tugged at your hair, making you whimper, and lean your head as far back as it could go. "Baby girl, you take my cock so good." He closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of your pussy spazzing around his cock as he fucked you hard.

Your eyes closed, your mouth parting as moans slipped from them. It was as if every moan that came out got louder and louder the closer and closer you got to another orgasm. By the time you came again, you were screaming out in pleasure.

Kylo's hand came up, and slapped onto your mouth. His head lowered, his body pressing against yours, and he whispered right into your ear. "Shhhhh. I don't need you know who coming up here before I get to make you cum more times than you can count." He pulled his hand down to your chin, shoving his fingers into your mouth, and gagging you on them. He grunted loudly, feeling his own orgasm rising. He released his fingers from your hair, and drew them from your mouth. "69." He inched his body back, and he lowered himself down onto his back. He grabbed onto your legs, pulling your body backwards, and he bucked his hips up towards your mouth.

You positioned yourself appropriately on top of him, lowering your ass and pussy down to his face, and you gasped when his tongue wasted zero time in plunging into your core. Your mouth lowered down onto Kylo's cock, and you took him all the way inside of you, immediately regretting it when you started to choke and gag against him, saliva dripping from the corners of your lips. Your body jerked as Kylo's hand slid around you, and he rubbed your clit furiously. His tongue plunged into you fast, twisting from one side to the other, and in and out. Your eyes fluttered, your body melting right into his. Your tongue curled around him, making up for not being able to take his entire length into your mouth without gagging like an amaetur. His grunts against your pussy added to the pleasure, the vibrations making you shudder even more.

Kylo's fingers against your clit moved with precision and accuracy, as did his tongue into your pussy. He slid it up against one wall, and curled it up across the roof to the other wall. He pulled back, and then pushed it back into you. He felt your heartbeat against it, and his face, and he knew you were about to cum again. He kept his actions up, and he groaned when your mouth stilled on his cock when you did cum. Your entire body writhed, your legs closing against him, locking his head in place between your thighs. When you finally loosened your body up, he pulled his head back. "Three." He smirked, bringing his hand down to your sex, and pushing two fingers up into you. He pressed his palm against your sensitive clit, knowing that the more times you came, the more sensitive you'd be and the easier it'd be to get you to cum next time. His other hand came down, and he slicked two fingers with his saliva, and put them to your ass. He gently pushed them in, being careful to let you stretch out around them as he did. When he felt like you'd had enough time to adjust, he drew them back, and then pushed them back in. He synched up both paces into both your holes, and smirking when you muttered against his cock still in your mouth. "Goooooddd girlll." 

Your eyes rolled around inside of your head as Kylo just kept fucking you. Your body was already so sweaty, and your heart was beating so fast it felt like it was going to explode. You pulled your mouth up, playing with the head of his cock with your tongue, sliding it one way and then the other. Your curled it around, moaning out as Kylo's paces increased inside of you. You glimpsed over your shoulder to him, your eyes screaming with bliss. "Are you really going to make me cum that many times." 

"Or more." Kylo looked past your body to your face, winking. "And there isn't anything you can do about it. By the time I'm done with you, you're never going to want anyone else to touch you again. I'll be the only person you can think about when I'm long gone." He spoke as if he'd done this to someone before. Perhaps he had. He wasn't going to divulge that information. He liked to keep his private life under lock and key. The less people knew about him, the better it was for not only him, but them as well. He turned his attention back to his actions, and he felt your teeth graze over the side of his cock. He sneered. "Easy." He pumped his fingers into you, through another orgasm, and he opted it was time to fuck you with his cock again. He slid his body out from under yours, and he rose back up. 

"Lay down flat on your stomach, and cross your legs." 

You obeyed his orders, lowering down onto your stomach. Your face buried into the blankets, and you breathed in heavily to keep the oxygen flowing. Your moaned when Kylo's hands slapped both your cheeks at the same time. Then again. He repeated it until you felt your ass cheeks go numb, and tingly. You were about to pull your head up, but his hand went to the top of it keeping it locked into place, and he pushed his cock back into you. You sucked in air the best you could through your drooling opened mouth, and you screamed out muffled into the sheets as he started a quick, deep pace into you already. His body smashed into yours, your body sliding up the bed as he did. You'd slid up, he'd pull you back down. It was ongoing. You gripped your hands down into the sheets, thinking that might help with the predicement. It didn't. His weight, and strength was more intense than yours.

Kylo growled, growing annoyed with you sliding up the bed, and having to pull your back down. He pulled his hand from your head, grabbing onto your hips, and holding you in place like that. His head bowed down, his eyes closing as beads of sweat dripped down his freckled face from his forehead. He grunted loudly, letting himself lose himself in the pleasure.

Your breathed through panted, heavy breaths as yet another orgam grew. You weren't sure how many more you could have. The ones you had the other night weren't because you were willingly allowing yourself to put yourself through them, it was because they were forced. After the fourth one, you'd been praying for the batteries to just...give out. They did eventually. However, the difference was, this was the real deal now. It wasn't just some toy. Kylo had finally snapped, and he was fucking you, just like you wanted. He was fucking you good, like, really fucking good. He wasn't wrong, you weren't going to forget this. Your head rolled from side to side as your orgasm smashed into your body, and you moaned loudly into the pillow. 

Kylo's pace kept up, even through your orgasm. He pumped into you, and he drew his hips back unexpectedly, making your head shoot up, and you turn back and glare at him. He saw all the sweat on your face, his as well. "Shower." He climbed off of you, grabbing onto your arm, and pulling you off the bed to your feet. He moved quickly, and into the bathroom. He turned the shower on after sliding the door to the side. He felt with his hand for the temperature, adjusting it to slightly cool, but warm enough to not be uncomfortable. He stepped in, pulling you with him. He pushed you up against the wall, placing himself behind you, and grabbing onto your hips. He lined his cock back up to your opening, and he started fucking into you. His hands slid up your body, wrapping around your stomach, and he pulled you off of the wall, facing you both in the direction of the multicolored shower head pouring water down onto the both of you washing away all the sweat. He put his chin on your shoulder, his mouth brushing against your neck. "Such a good little daddy's girl." 

You whimpered at his words, the whole world having an entirely new meaning now. Kylo was your daddy now, you weren't even going to argue that. He had a whole daddy as fuck persona, and attitude. There was no denying that. He held himself properly, and he sure did very 'daddy' like things. It was fucking hot. As the water cascaded down from the different colored shower head, and down your body, the slightly cool water contrasted with the warmth of both your bodies, and you just lost yourself in all the pleasure. Your pussy gripped tightly around his cock, your fifth orgasm breaking over your body. Your head titled back against Kylo's shoulder, and your mouth parted, water slipping inside of it making you choke. Your head shot up, your entire body trembling as you spit the water out. 

Kylo shook his head, and he pulled you out from under the faucet. "Are you trying to ruin the mood?" He was teasing, you couldn't ruin the mood even if you tried. Not for him at least. He pulled his cock from you, and he pushed your back up against the shower. He grabbed onto your leg, pulling it up around his body, and holding onto it as he lined his cock back up with your opening. He gently pushed himself back into your even tighter pussy, his mouth parting, grunts coming from them. "Fuck, you got tighter." Now he was going to have to fight off his orgasm even harder if he wanted to get you to cum as many times as he was hoping for. He closed the little bit of space between your bodies, and he brought his mouth down to yours, kissing you with a burning passion. His tongue slipped past yours lips, and he dominated your mouth. You both moaned into one another's mouths, your bodies slipping up and down one another as he fucked you into the wall of your shower. 

It didn't take very long for your sixth orgasm to fucking rock your entire body. Your leg that was holding you up started shaking the closer and closer it got, and your whole body ground against Kylo's, your hips rising up and bucking into Kylos. He didn't take his mouth off of yours when you came, he kept it there. Your tongue danced around his, your body melting into his. When he finally pulled his lips from yours, your head came down, and your eyes just stared at the floor, half-lidded. 

Kylo smirked, letting your leg go down to the floor of the shower. "Three more, you can do it." He put his hand onto your forehead pushing it back. "Let's go back into the bedroom." He didn't bother turning the shower off, he grabbed your wrist, and he pulled you back through the bathroom, and into the room. He pushed you up against the wall, and he grabbed onto both your legs, holding you in place with your back. He lifted your body upwards, wrapping your legs around him, and pushing his cock back inside of your pussy as he lowered your ass and hips down. He grunted, and he stepped backwards walking you over to the nightstand beside his bed. He used your ass to knock over the papers and the alarm clock upon it, and he fucked you just as you were. His hands held the upper part of your ass, and your back firmly, holding you in place. As he increased his pace, the nightstand started sliding back and forth slamming against the wall and scraping against the floor. He didn't like the noise, but he was determined to get you to cum more. He didn't want to stop. He put his mouth against the small gash on your neck, using his teeth to pull it apart to bleed again. He grunted when the blood seeped from the torn open gash again, and he lapped it up, not missing a drop. 

Your head slammed against the wall but you didn't even care. Another orgam smacked you right at your core, and your pussy gripped his cock so tightly you thought it would fucking rip it right off. Your body jolted, and jerked, your legs tightening around Kylo's large body, and drool dripped from the corners of your mouth. 

Kylo didn't wait for you to collect yourself this time, he lifted you up off of the nightstand, putting your legs down onto the floor in front of the bed. He turned you around, pulling his cock from you beforehand, and he bent you over the bed. He smacked your ass cheeks, till they both had his hand print on them, and he pushed his cock back to your opening. He pushed into you, and he grunted. "Come on baby girl, you got this. Just two more times." He started another pace, his hips slamming into your ass.

Your wet feet slipped to the sides, and you had to keep pulling them back together so you didn't fall down. Your hands tangled in the sheets of the bed, pulling them towards your face as Kylo fucked you into the bed again. Your body was surely going to fall apart, or something. He was right, he was going to fuck you raw. There was a mix between pain and pleasure inside of your pussy, but you didn't want him to stop. You were dazed with bliss, wanting more and more. It was like he'd given you a drug, and now you wanted him to keep giving you the fix. As your seventh orgasm broke over you. You couldn't hold yourself up anymore, you collapsed to your knees, Kylo's cock coming out of you, and you panted into the bed. "I can't." 

"You can." Kylo bent down, grabbing your hips, and lifting you back up to your feet. He turned your body around, and he pushed you further up onto the bed. He trailed his fingers down the outer part of your thighs, and grabbed onto your legs, crossing them over one another. He pushed them down, and he lined his cock back up to your pussy. He pushed it all the way in, slicking himself, and drew it back. He pushed his cock to your ass, and gently guided it inside of you.

"Oh my fuckkkkkk." You turned your head, burying your face back into the sheets as Kylo kept those actions up, pushing into your pussy, and then pulling out, and then pushing into your ass. He finally got a rhythm down, and he was doing it an an impressively fast speed. Your toes curled as he fucked into both your holes, making your mind absolutely reel. Coherent thoughts were no longer a think. Your mind was literally a puddle of mush, and your body was just lost in Kylo's actions. Your eyes rolled into the back of your head, your eighth orgasm being the one that made you scream out so loud you were sure that every single person in the house had heard you. Kylo didn't stop though. He kept fucking you like that, and you weren't sure you could handle it anymore. Your heart felt like it was going to combust. Your body was shaking so violently that someone might have thought you were having a seizure. Your teeth clamped down into the sheets, saturating them in your saliva, and getting it all over your face. 

Kylo grunted, wanting to make you cum one last time. That was all he'd be able to do. He couldn't hold his bliss back anymore. "Cum with me." He wasn't asking. He continued fucking into both your holes, one right after the other, enjoying how wet your skin was from all your orgasms. It made it easier for him to fuck you. As your body writhed around again, his grip tightened on your legs, and he shot his seed deep into your pussy, groaning the entire time through it. His seed spilled out around his cock, dripping down your pussy and over your ass. He stopped, grunting, and he pulled his cock out with a plop. He looked down to your cum covered sex, and he ran his hand through his hair, slicking the wet locks back into place. "That was fucking incredible." 

You pulled the sheets from your face, slowly, your eyes trailing to Kylo slowly. "Yes,.." You frowned when you saw him walking away from you. "No after care?" 

Kylo paused in mid-bend, and he looked back to you on the bed. He rose his body back up, and he cocked his head to the side. "I didn't peg you for the type." 

"I mean," A blush crept over your face. "Can we at least cuddle a little?" 

Kylo's brows rose, knitting together. His expression hardened. He looked contemplative, and he finally sighed. He turned, and he approached the bed, climbing up beside you. He grabbed your body, pulling you on top of his large naked form, and he put his hand up on the middle of your back. "I'm not a cuddler." He slowly trailed his fingers down your back, and he looked down at you nuzzling your face into his chest.

"Sure. Me neither." 

Snoke had heard the ruckus upstairs, and he was furious. He started for the stairs, but Hux stepped out in front of him, his fingers locked together behind his back. "Move."

"Sir, Please. If Kylo's leaving, then what difference does it make?" Hux's blue eyes looked right into Snoke's. He wasn't sure where this bravery had come from, but he just didn't see the point in Snoke going upstairs, and causing chaos. "You said you didn't want her to be mad at you. If you go up there, and break that up, she won't forgive you." 

Snoke sighed, rolling his eyes. "You're right." He hated to admit that. He hated to just let the bullshit happen upstairs, but Hux made a fair point. The last thing he wanted was for you to hate him. He couldn't stand when you were made at him, let alone what he would feel like if you hated him. He sighed, turning on his heels. "I'm not firing him. He's on suspension. I need to know I can trust him, and you're going to stay by his side, every second of everyday to make sure he's not trying to fuck me over. I want to know everything he does. Everyone he talks to. I want to know how many times he takes a piss, or a shit. I want to know fucking everything." He clenched his hands at his sides as he stormed back towards his office.

Hux sighed, and he walked after Snoke. "Yes Sir. I'll start in the morning.'


	6. Gimp Suit

-TW- Sexual content, slapping, name calling, anal sex, drugging, dubious content, edging, bondage, whipping, face fucking, aggressive behavior, choking, graphic language, Kylo has DOM/daddy vibes....Kylo's just an asshole...Just saying,..but a sexy asshole

-Hope you guys like it- <3 Love ya'll. 

"Good morning-" Your eyes fluttered open, your arms reaching across your bed for Kylo, but all you felt was the coldness from the lack of body warmth. You frowned, turning your head to the side, seeing the space empty. As your eyes looked over your room, they stopped at the doorway where Snoke was standing staring at you. "Daddy?"

"Did you enjoy yourself last night, princess?" Snoke almost retched at the thought of you and Kylo doing the dirty. He cleared his throat, his body tensing up as he stood in your doorway. His fingers wiggled at his sides, and he sighed. "Breakfast is ready. I've got to go to the office for a little bit. Try and behave today. I love you angel. I've got a surprise for you when you're done with breakfast. Make sure you talk to Hux about it."

"Whatever." You rolled your eyes, plopping your back down onto the bed and staring up at the ceiling. Silence fell between you both, and a couple minutes passed. You looked back to him seeing him still standing there. "Leave!?" Your words came out laced with malice.

Snoke lowered his head down, and he turned his body around, stepping out of your room. He tried, he really did. He tried to show you how much he cared for you, and you were always so hot and cold with him. One minute you'd be so kind, and loving, and with the blink of an eye, you'd be so cruel and heartless the next. He'd never been able to predict how your mood would be. Not until you spoke. He just wanted to tell you he loved you and he had a present waiting for you. He walked, dragging his feet behind him defeatedly as he made his way down the expansion of the long hallway. He stopped at the top of the stairs, placing his hand onto the railing, and he slowly descended down them. He turned his head to the left, Hux and Kylo stepping out from the door way across the room. "Well?"

Hux's blue eyes rose upwards, and right into Snoke's dark ones. "The rooms all set up. Kylo has agreed to do it. Right Kylo?" He rose his arm up, elbowing him in the side. Snoke had demanded that they use one of the banquet halls as a training room to teach you self defense. It took Hux and Kylo all morning to put padding down onto the floors, and get it so that you wouldn't hurt yourself.

Kylo's lip curled up a bit into a mischievous smirk. "Right Sir."

Snoke narrowed his eyes, storming across the marbled floor. He shot his hand up, wrapping them around Kylo's throat. He pulled his body to him, putting his face literal inches away from his. He bored his gaze right into Kylo's. "If you lay a single finger on her in any manner other than teaching her how to protect herself, I'll personally have your cock removed from you. Do I make myself clear? I don't even want you conversing at her. Don't even fucking look at her. Got it?"

Hux swallowed hard looking at the scene before him. He wasn't sure why he was nervous, but he was. A bead of sweat dripped down the nape of his neck, and he spoke timidly. "He understands."

Snoke's other hand came up to his side, silencing Hux. "I'm asking him."

Kylo didn't flinch or move. He was still. Almost scarily so. His golden-emerald eyes bore right back into Snoke's, and he sighed heavily, his throat clenching underneath Snoke's fingers. "Got it Sir."

Snoke uncoiled his fingers, lowering his hand down to his side. "I've got to go to the office. I've got a meeting to attend to. I'll be back tonight. I don't want her leaving the house." Without further ado, he spun, and he walked towards the front door. He reached for the door handle, and he took his leave.

Kylo and Hux looked to one another, and Hux let out an exasperated sigh of relief. "You can't keep pissing him off Kylo. He's not someone to fuck with."

"I'm not scared of him. I know everythings he's done. It doesn't phase me one bit. Let him come for me." Kylo spoke as if his words held true. He didn't dare to admit that Snoke did intimidate him. Especially not to Hux. Both mens head turned when footsteps approached from the hallway and at the top of the stairs. Kylo's mouth curled up into a grimace as his eyes trailed over your body starting at your black flat boots that went all the way up to the middle of your shins. His eyes moved up your bare legs to the black booty shorts that hugged your body nicely, and the black tank top upon your upper body. Your hair was pulled up into a neatly messy bun, and you had a devious glint in your eyes. "Good morning Princess."

Hux rolled his eyes, stepping past Kylo to the bottom of the stairs. He looked up at you, and he rose a brow into the air. "You're going to practice in that?"

Confusion ran over your face. "What? Practice what?" As you stepped down the stairs, your hand slowly ran down the railing, looking over Kylo's casually dressed form. He had on a long black shirt that held snug against his large form, and a pair of black sweat pants. "Why is everyone dressed down?" You towered over Hux from the last step, and you rolled your eyes. "What the fuck are you talking about Hux?"

"Your father made us make up the banquet hall so you could learn self defense. Kylo and I are going to teach you. Well," Hux paused mulling his sentence over. "Kylo is going to. I'm supposed to keep an eye on him. Snoke's orders." He sounded strangely uncomfortable with this task.

A giggle slipped from your lips, and you looked right to Kylo. "Awe, daddy gave you a baby sitter. Welcome to the club." You side stepped, your boots thudding against the marbled floor as you stepped down onto it, and past Hux. "Well, I'm ready. Let's get this over with so I can go out."

Hux turned his body, keeping his eyes on you. "He also said you're not allowed to go out today."

"Of course he fucking did." You spat bitterly, your eyes moving up and down Kylo's body as if you were undressing him with them. You tucked your bottom lip into your mouth, your hips swaying exaggeratedly as you walked past him for the doorway.

Kylo tried not to look at you, an attempt to respect Snoke's demands. He couldn't help himself. His body turned, following your body, locking onto your ass as it swayed back and forth as you walked. He felt his cock start to grow in his pants. He grumbled under his breath, his mind flooding with the images of your time together last night. He balled his hands into his palms, making fists. He stormed after you, and when he caught up to you, he quickly looked back to make sure Hux hadn't come after the both of you yet. He grabbed your wrist, pulling you backwards into him. He put his mouth to your ear. "Don't be a fucking tease." He pushed his groin into your ass, he confined cock twitching against it. "I'll have to punish you if you are." Hearing Hux's footsteps he released your wrist, and pushed you away from him, glaring coldly at you.

You smirked, not bothering to look at him. You could feel his hardened stare into your back. Again, you walked forwards through the room with a cocky demeanor. You stepped up onto the padding, and you scoffed. "What am I a child?"

"No, but we don't want you getting hurt." Hux spoke matter of factly stepping into the room. His blue eyes moved between you, and then to Kylo. He wasn't dumb. He wasn't daft. He could literally wipe his hand through the air, and cut the sexual tension. It brought a sense of uncomfortableness over his entire being. "Well, let's get to it." He motioned with his hand to Kylo.

You spun around quickly, your hands coming up into the air out in front of you. You stepped your right foot out, and got into what you presumed to be a fighting stance. "I'll kick your ass."

"Is that so princess?" Kylo smirked, stepping onto the bed and for you. "Firstly," He lunged at you, pushing off of the back of his sneakers. Before you were able to react, his hands came up, pushing your hands down and off to the side. He grabbed onto your waist, spinning your body around, pulling it into his body, and lowering you both down to the ground. He toppled over you, snatching your hands up, and crossing them over your back. He used his knee to press onto the small of your back, and pushed your face down into the padding. He held you there, chuckling. "You aren't even in the right stance. Your arms were too far out. You were holding your thumbs wrong too. If you'd taken a swing, you would have broken your thumb."

"Fucker, get off." You wiggled around beneath him, growling.

Kylo released you, rising back to his feet, and waiting for you to scatter to yours. "Come on. Try again." He waited for you to get back into a different positon, and he shook his head disapprovingly. "Wrong."

"How?!" Your annoyance with this ordeal was already peaking. You gasped when he used one hand to grab both your wrists, and he stepped around you quickly, pulling your arms around your body, and shoving you down to your knees. You grumbled, and when he let you go again, you shot back up, and took a swing at him. You thought sure as shit you were going to make contact with your fist into his side, but his hand came down, his palm stopping your attack. "UGGHH." You jumped back, and narrowed your eyes.

Kylo smirked, walking back and forth in front of you, taking in your body language. He could see the frustration rushing over your face. He waved his fingers at you, doing the 'come hither' gesture. He studied your body over, already knowing you were going to try to get another side attack in. You did. He blocked it. He caught your hand, bending your fingers back just enough to control your body with it, and he spun you in circles, knowing you would be pissed from how easily he'd just taken control of you. He kicked your foot out, knocking you onto your knees again. He let your hand go, and he stepped back.

Hux watched attentively. This wasn't going very well. You were getting angrier with every passing second, and Kylo looked as if he was growing more and more amused. He had hoped that you had some experience in defending yourself, but what you were displaying now, his hope slipped from his body. He locked his fingers behind his back, watching as Kylo kept doing the slightest of moves, and bringing you to your knees again, and again.

Kylo crouched down, putting one hand onto your forehead, and pushing your head up so he could look at your sweaty face. He noticed your labored breaths. "Already tired? Giving up so easily?"

You smirked, and your hand shot up, wrapping around his. You rose to your feet, stepping to him, and drew your other hand up, curled into a fist, and punched him under the chin. He stumbled back a step, and your foot came up, colliding the sole into his chest. Your body spun, and your other foot rose up, kicking out his foot. When he collapsed to the ground onto his hands and knees grunting, you looked down at him victoriously.

"Hm." Kylo reached his hands out for you, grabbing onto your ankles, forcing your body to drop onto your back, and he climbed up over you. He grabbed your wrist, pinning them up above your head onto the padding, and he pushed his body hard into yours. His cock throbbed inside of his pants, and against your groin. He stared down at you, a smug ass look over his face.

"Fuck me." You licked your lips, bucking your hips up into him, as if antagonizing him. You whimpered when he pulled away from you, and rose to his feet leaving you there. Your head turned, your eyes pleading Kylo as he walked across the padding and down to Hux. "Loser."

Kylo paused, his head snapping back in your direction.

Hux gulped seeing the immediate change on Kylo's face. "I think-"

Kylo stormed back over to you, and he bent down grabbing your bun, and lifting you to your feet. He shoved your body across the room.

You nearly fell back over but you caught your footing in time. You growled, spinning back around to face him. "Little bitch."

"You're awfully bold today, huh princess? Do you want me to put those panties back on you, tie you up and leave you again?" Kylo's brows rose up suggestively, a dark glimmer flickering over his golden-honey eyes.

Hux lowered his head down, shaking it. He was just going to pretend like this whole conversation didn't just turn down the sexul route. In fact, he was going to pretend like there wasn't a sexual spark between you two that was almost visible. He had a hard enough time functioning with you dressed the way you did, and how you acted, and keeping to himself. He didn't need this to add to his already hard efforts. "I think that's enough-" He was interrupted by your shrill shriek as you lunged for Kylo and he lunged for you. "Never mind." He couldn't pry his eyes off of you as your bodies collided together, and you both fell to the ground rolling around.

Kylo pinned you down, but your legs came up, wrapping around him and your back arched up, and you used the strength to flip him over, and you pinned him down, smirking. You gathered spit into your mouth, hovering you mouth above his head, and let it dribbled down onto his lips. "Bitch."

Kylo's mouth opened willingly letting your spit enter his mouth. His tongue flicked out over his lips, and he pushed his large body upwards off of the padding. He slid your arms behind your back, his torso pressing into yours. He put his mouth to your ear, and he whispered sultry into it. "Your father said I'm not allowed to touch you anymore."

You sneered at his words, side glancing to him. "Since when do you listen to my father?"

"Hmm." Kylo bucked his hips up, and he threw you off of him, rising to his feet quickly. He turned his body, leaving you on the padding again headed towards Hux. He stopped abruptly hearing you scatter to your feet, and rush for him. He didn't turn around until he heard you right behind him. He spun quickly, and his hand went right to your throat. He lifted your body up off of the ground, and he walked you backwards, shoving your back into the wall. He smirked looking up at your body as it flailed around.

"Alright, that's enough." Hux stepped to Kylo, his hands coming around his sides. "I said, that's enough." His tone became sterner, harsher.

Kylo pulled your body down the wall, planting you onto your feet. He looked to Hux, then back to you. He released your throat, and he stepped back, clearing his throat. "I'm going to shower now."

"Indeed." Hux watched as Kylo took his leave, and he rushed to you. "Are you alright?" The change in his tone from angry to concerned was so sudden.

"Ugh, I'm fine." You rubbed your throat with your right hand, looking up to Hux with aggravation in your eyes. "I'm going to shower too." You pushed past him, storming out of the room, and back up the stairs to your room.

You literally had just stepped out of the shower, and had the towel wrapped around your body, and you heard the door creak open to your bedroom. A smirk grew over your face, tucking the towel into itself and you stepped out of your bathroom into your bedroom. Your eyes searched for who you thought was Kylo. You gasped when you heard someone step to you from behind, and wrap one arm around your neck, and you felt the smallest of pin pricks into your neck. Your eyes flooded with a blurry vision, and your feet came out under you. Blackness clouded your sight, and you passed out.

When you woke up again, you were completely bound in rope, naked. Your body was tied completely together, your arms wrapped over your body, and your legs together. Your eyes trailed down your body, and then around the dark room. "Kylo, fucking show yourself. As much as I'm into kinky things, what the fuck?"

Kylo stepped out from the shadows, flipping the switch to the large bedroom on. He'd picked a guest bedroom on the very top floor, away from everyone else. He found a room that locked from the inside, knowing damn well Hux was going to be trying to find him. He smirked, his leather body suit making a noise as he walked. He held the gimp mask in his hand, and he pulled it onto his head.

"What...the...fuck..." You watched as he stepped off to the dresser, and he grabbed the small whip, snapping in in the air. You swallowed hard, looking him up and down, your eyes widening as he got closer. You grunted when he grabbed onto you with his leather wrapped hands, and he flipped you onto your stomach. Before you could speak another word, the leather ends of the whip came crashing against your ass cheeks, and you cried out, your head flying backwards. "Ow.."

Kylo lashed the whip out against your ass again. His cock pressed against the leather suit, leaving no room for the imagination. He breathed heavily through the closed zipper over his mouth, his eyes peering through the small slits where his eyes were. He snapped his wrist back, and then forwards, the crack of the whip like music to his ears. When blood seeped from your cheeks and pulled on the sides of your rope bound legs, he stopped. He climbed up onto the bed, and he flipped the whip around, grabbing onto the space where the straps and the handle met. He guided the handle between your cheeks, and shoved the handle through the rope and to your ass. He slid his hand over the bloody whip marks, and he rubbed the handle with it, coating it in your blood. He pushed the handle into your ass, and started fucking into you. He reached over your body, putting his bloody leather hand to your face, and pushing your face into the sheets. He kept you there, fucking your ass brutally with the whip.

Your mouth muffled into the sheets, and your body rolled a bit as your ass stretched around the handle of the whip pumping into you. A wetness dripped from your pussy and a warmth grew. The mix of pain and pleasure had your mind reeling. Seeing Kylo in that gimp suit didn't help in your arousal. "Mmmmhmhmhm." You muttered into the sheets, and you heard Kylo grunt from behind you. The pain seared across your cheeks, the blood dripping down making you shudder.

Kylo stilled his motions, letting the whip go, keeping it in your ass, and he pulled his hand off of you, and he climbed off the bed. He reached up for the zipper of his mask, and he tugged it open, slowly stepping to the side of the bed. He reached down, grabbing your chin, and pulling you to him. His other hand reached down, and he reached for the knife on the nightstand. He pushed it up against your cheek, leaving the smallest mark against it. He leaned his head down, his tongue slipping past the metal zipper, and lapping it up your cheek, getting every last drop of blood. "You weren't very polite to me earlier, calling me names. This is your punishment, bitch." He pulled his hand from your chin, hard, and he slapped you across the face. He twirled the blade around in his hand, and he looked down at you, his eyes screaming with rage.

Your eyes flashed with fear as you looked up to Kylo's covered face. Your ass gripped around the handle of the whip, your body tensing, flinching when Kylo moved. Your eyes shut half-expecting him to slap you again. When he didn't your eyes shot open, and your mouth twitched when he zipped down his suit, just below his groin, and his cock sprung free.

Kylo grabbed onto the back of your head, and pulled you even closer to him. He pushed his cock through your lips, and he started face fucking you brutally. "Suck it princess. Show me how much of a cock loving slut you are." His gaze moved over your body down to your bloody ass cheeks, he took the time to admire how helpless you were all bound up with rope, unable to move, or fight back. Unable to do what you wanted. It brought him great amusement and joy.

Your mouth curled around Kylo's length as it pumped in and out of your mouth, your eyes shutting again. His leather fingers wrapped into your hair, and tugged at it, making a pressure come onto your skull. You whimpered against him, drool dripping down the around his cock from the corners of your lips.

Kylo grunted, his head leaning backwards. After a few minutes, when he saw your face turning red, he drew his hips back, pulling his cock from your mouth. He slapped you again, hard, making your head turn. He relished the yelp that came from you, and he inhaled a sharp breath through his gritted teeth. He turned his body, facing the night stand again, and he grabbed the ball gag. He turned back to you, shoving the rubber piece between your lips, and he wrapped the straps around your head. He tied it together, securing it into place, and he tipped his head to the side looking into your eyes that were pleading him. "Don't pretend you don't like this. You fucking," He bent down, whispering into your ear, his hot breath cascading all around your face, and neck. "Love it." He straightened his body back up, wrapping his hand around his cock, and he pumped himself furiously. He put his hand back onto your head, holding it there as he stroked himself. He grunted a couple times, and he shot his hot sticky seed out all over your face. He brushed the head of his cock across one cheek, smearing his cum all over your face. He groaned, and he released his cock, stepping back. "Now,"

Your eyes dripped with tears, but not of sadness or fear, of pleasure. You were fucking extremely turned on. Your pussy was dripping now, down your inner thighs and for sure onto the bed. The handle of the whip had pushed out of your ass a little bit from how much you were clamping and clenching, and you whimpered in disapproval. You tried to speak, but muffles came out.

Kylo slapped your face again, and he pushed your face back into the sheets. He climbed up onto your body, and he yanked the whip out from your ass. He brought it down, skillfully weaving between the ropes which had been put against you so all he had to do was slid it over the faintest amount and it'd be brushing right up against your clit. He wasn't going to do that yet. He was going to wait. He shoved the handle of the whip into your pussy, and started pumping it into your core. He ignored his cock throbbing against your bloody ass, and he focused his attention on you, trying to figure out when you were going to cum. Just as you were about to, he pulled the handle from you, and he drew it up. He turned it around, and he lashed it down on your ass again, creating new bloody lash marks. He grunted when you whimpered against the rubber gag. He inched his body back, and he pulled the rope over your clit, making it brush against it.

Feeling your orgasm slowly start to disappear, you groaned and shook your head violently. You wiggled your body, trying to stimulate yourself with the rope, but it wasn't enough. It'd get you close, but it wasn't going to get you over the edge. This brought even more disapproval inside of you. Kylo stepped to the side of the bed again, and you narrowed your eyes at him. Again, trying to speak, again failing.

Kylo bent down, and he put his hand against your cum covered cheek. "Did we learn our lesson princess?" His other hand came back up to his cock and he gently started stroking it. "Or do I need to keep going?" He wasn't opposed to keep punishing you. He slid his hand down to the ropes criss crossed on your back, and he pulled you off of the bed, to your feet. He had to hold your body up, and he pushed his cock right between the rope against your clit. He felt the rope against it, but he ignored it. He used the head of his cock to move the rope back and forth, and he smirked when your moans came past the rubber ball. He kept his actions up getting you close to reaching bliss again, and he pulled your body away from him, forcing you to fall onto your back back onto the bed. He stepped to you, and he hovered over you, stroking his cock at a more increased pace. When he came this time, he shot it out all over your stomach, grunting the entire way through it. He shook his cock and he tucked it back into his suit. He slowly zipped it up, and he bent down, grabbing onto your arm, and he pulled you back to your feet. He walked you into the bathroom, and he made you look into the mirror. "Look at you, look at the desperation in your eyes. You're my little whore. My little slut." He brought his mouth down, the gimp mask brushing against your face and neck. "I bet you want to cum don't you?" He slid one hand down, pressing it against the rope. He wiggled it back and forth, teasing you. "Little whore." He grunted into your ear, feeling you shudder.

You struggled in the binds, wanting so desperately to get out of it. Kylo edged you, over and over again, not once letting you jump off of the edge. By the time he stopped teasing you, your face was bright red, and you had felt like you peed yourself, you were dripping from your pussy so much. Your eyes could barely stay open, the need for pleasure clouding your perspective and reality. He tugged you back into the bedroom, throwing you back onto the bed. You glanced up and down his leather body, and whimpered against the gag.

"You'll stay here the rest of the day, and think about what you've done. If you ever fucking talk to me like that again, last night will be the last time I'll have touched you. Understand?" Kylo bent down, grabbing your chin hard. He wasn't going to make you cum, not tonight anyways. Snoke said you weren't allowed to leave, this was his way of keeping you in the house. He smirked, and he slapped your face again. "Good girl." He turned from you, strutting out of the room, an evil chuckle passing his lips. The leather suit making the same noise as before as he took his leave.

'I swear on everything, when I get out of here, that man is going to pay for this,' You wiggled your body around, trying to make the rope against your clit enough to get you to cum. It still wasn't. You had to accept that you weren't going to be able to cum tonight. The way he had you wrapped up in your binds, you weren't going to get out of this. You sighed against the rubber ball in your mouth. 'How dare he look so fucking good. How dare he edge me like this. Cocky fucking...sexy...asshole.' You whimpered, inching up the bed a bit. Might as well get comfortable if you were going to be here all day, and all night.

Hux had been searching for Kylo the entire time he'd been missing, and you. He could only imagine what things you two were getting into. He shuddered at the thought. He climbed up to the third floor, and he froze in his tracks as Kylo made his way down the hallway, still in his leather gimp suit. Hux's mouth fell open, and his eyes widened. He just stared as Kylo got closer and closer. When he stepped to his side, he cleared his throat. "Where is-"

"She's fine. She won't be going anywhere today, or tonight. When Snoke gets home, I'll let her free. Just trust me." Kylo patted Hux's shoulder with his leather hand, and continued on his mission back to his room to change.

Hux turned his body, watching Kylo walk away from him so casually. His cheeks turned bright red, and he shifted from foot to foot uncomfortable. He glanced down the hallway, then back down the stairs. He sighed, and he decided he'd just leave it at that. His job was to watch Kylo, not you. If Kylo said you were safe, then he had to believe that you were. He still wasn't convinced that Kylo was here for malicious intents. He seemed to actually give a shit about your well being. As far as what you both did sexually, he wasn't even going to quesiton it. He didn't want to know.


	7. Little Lies

-TW- Sexual content, Gun play, choking, graphic language, Kylo has DOM/daddy vibes

-Hope you guys like it- <3 Love ya'll. 

Snoke's hand held the handle of his large briefcase tightly as he walked hurriedly across the marbled floor of the main room for the door of his office. His attention was drawn to the side seeing movement from the top of the stairs. Hux. "Hux, how did it go today?"

Hux froze mid-step, his foot falling down onto the step below. His body jolted, as he stumbled down a couple steps. He caught himself with the railing, and he straightened his body out, clearing his throat. His mind raced finding the appropriate thing to say to Snoke. "It went,.."

"Your angel doesn't know how to fight for shit." Kylo stepped from out of the door way in the dining room, smirking in Snoke's direction. He side glanced to Hux, his eyes glaring right at him. Without saying a word he silently communicated to him to keep his lips sealed about his earlier attire.

Hux sighed, finishing making his way to the bottom of the stairs. "Needless to say, you deciding her to learn how to defend herself was an appropriate choice. I thought she had some abilities, I was wrong. Kylo kicked her ass." His tone was firm, but his words were shaky. He couldn't help but look down to the briefcase, and raise a brow.

Snoke noticed Hux's gaze, and he slid the briefcase around his body, hiding it behind him. "I see. Well tomorrow is another day. I want everyone ready for dinner in a couple hours. Understand?" Without waiting for eithers men response he turned to his door. He paused though mid-slid of the door. "Is she home? Did she go out today?"

"No. She stayed inside Sir." Hux retorted before Kylo did, both of them looking to each other. "I'll go tell her."

Kylo waited for Snoke to go into his office, and close the door. He moved quickly, climbing up the stairs after Hux. He caught him at the top of the stairs, and he grabbed his arm. "I'll get her." His mouth twitched.

Hux tensed, and he bit his bottom lip. "Alright." He side stepped allowing Kylo past him, and he rolled his eyes as Kylo disappeared up the winding staircase to the third floor. "I don't even want to know...." He threw his hands up into the air, turning on his heels and making his way down the hallway towards his room.

Kylo got to the door, and he opened it. He stepped inside, looking at your still bound up body on the floor now. He chuckled darkly, and he approached you. He crouched down, slipping his fingers under the rope and lifting you to your feet. He slowly trailed his hand up to the back of your head, and used two fingers to pull the straps apart, and the rubber gag dropped to your feet. "Your father's home. Get ready for dinner." He harshened his tone, sounding bitter almost. Venomous. He wasn't gentle about undoing the ropes around you. He pulled hard, the rope sliding over your skin creating rope burn. His face went blank as you groaned and whimpered. When he got the ropes free, he slowly curled it around his hand, winding it up into a small wad. He stepped to in front of you, and he narrowed his golden-emerald eyes into yours. "Don't be late." He turned on the soles of his shoes, wearing normal attire now, and he walked for the ajar door.

"That's it? You're just going to be a fucking dick to me now?" You crossed your arms over your chest, stomping your right foot out. Your lips curled down into a pout, and you shook your head as he just kept walking away. "Fucking jerk." You purposefully stomped your bare feet against the floor as you stormed out of the guest bedroom after Kylo. Your ass cheeks were sore, as was your ass. Your nose twitched, your eyes darting up and down Kylo's body as he made his way down the stairs. You uncrossed your arms, grabbing onto the railing, and bending over it calling down to him. "If you ignore me, you'll never get to fuck me again."

Kylo paused halfway down the stairs. He smirked, keeping his head turned away from you. He rolled his shoulders as if shrugging your words off of him, and he continued down the stairs. The faintest chuckle came from his lips as you continued yelling down at him. He got to the bottom of the stairs, and he made his way into the dining room.

[POVS right before dinner]

Snoke pulled the stacks of money out of the briefcase, bringing one stack of hundreds up to his nose, and taking a deep inhale of breath. There was nothing better than the smell of money, and the crunching that it made. The crispness of a fresh bill. It was enough to make a man get turned on. However, he didn't. He pulled the paper off of the bills, and he counted each bill, placing it into a pile on top of his desk. He repeated this process over and over again until there were piles of money upon his desk, basically covering the entire thing. He was about to start packing them up, but a knock upon his door made him freeze. "What?"

"Someone tripped the security system." Hux put his hand against the sliding door, pulling it back just enough to peer into the room to Snoke. His eyes widened when he saw all the piles of money on the table.

Snoke growled, reaching for the drawer on the side of his desk, and he tugged it open. He reached his hand inside, taking out his desert eagle and rising to his feet. He clicked the safety off, and the gun swing at his side as he walked for the door.

Hux pushed the door open all the way, a polite gesture. He grazed his teeth against his tongue, following after Snoke as he headed for the front door. He followed him outside, and he looked around. He took note that the security guards were running around in all directions.

Snoke glanced over his shoulder to Hux. "I want whoever it was found." He'd been aching to get his hands bloody for a couple days now. He craved violence, and he yearned to get his pent up anger and aggression out. He hadn't been able to go to the shooting range, something about a faulty fucking wire in the vents, poisonous gas, he didn't fucking remember the details. All he knew was it was an inconvenience, and it was disturbing his routine. He motioned to Hux to go one way, and he went the other making his way through his well kept, neatly groomed large yard.

After dressing yourself in the sluttiest outfit you could find, which consisted of a literal piece of fabric that wrapped around your breasts, and came up into a halter top around your neck, and the smallest skirt you had. It didn't cover anything but your pussy, just barely. It went halfway down your cheeks. You had opted to look some what decent, not wanting to make your father lose his mind, or give him a heart attack on sight. You'd thrown on a pair of black large holed fishnets. You leaned down onto the vanity, applying the brightest shade of red lip stick you had. You pushed the cover back on, grabbing the eye liner, and doing your eyes up. You blew a kiss at yourself into the mirror, straightening your body out. You did a full 360 and your stiletto heels clicked against the floor as you walked across it for the door.

You'd gotten to the bottom of the stairs, your brows knitting together noticing the door open. You stepped to it, closing it. Completely unaware of what was happening outside. You spun, your skirt flaring up as you did, and you smiled widely seeing Snoke's door wide open and the piles of money over the top of his desk.

You slowly strutted into the room, pulling the door closed, and you approached the desk, running your fingers over the top of the piles of bills. You lowered yourself down into Snoke's leather chair, picking your legs up, and placing them onto the desk. You'd hit one of the neat piles, bills billowing down to the floor around you. You slid your hand over the money, grabbing a handful of it, and bringing it up to your face. You were your fathers daughter. You however loved money so much more than him. Money turned you on.

As you played with the bills, smelt the bills a warmth grew between your legs. You'd already fucked yourself once, but now you were getting aroused all over again. You lifted your hand above you, letting the bills fall down all around your body. Your hand moved over your face, trailing down it and then down over your breasts. You gripped one of them tightly, and kept moving your hand down between your thighs. You pulled your legs apart, bringing your right foot down, and stepped out, leaving the other foot up on the desk. Your hand brushed up against your clit, and you started rubbing it, tipping your head back against the head rest.

Kylo had seen you sneak into your fathers office, he wasn't aware of what was happening outside, but he knew you shouldn't have been in his office. He slowly crept across the floor, and he pushed the door open. As he did you jumped, your foot sliding over the desk, making more money fly around. Intrigued, he stepped further into the room tugging the door closed behind him with one swift motion. He walked silently, his face blank, his eyes trailing you up and down on the other side of the desk. When he got around the desk, he smirked seeing your hand between your legs. "Horny?"

"I wonder fucking why, fucker." You rolled your eyes, and you continued doing what you were doing, not giving a single fuck if Kylo watched you or not. Your red lips pursed, pushing out a bit and a moan slipped from them.

Kylo bent at the waist, his hands grabbing onto your arms, and he picked you up out of Snoke's chair, and pivoted you around, bending you over his desk onto your stomach and onto the money. He pulled his hands back, dragging his fingers down your bare arms, and he pressed his groin into your ass. "Your fathers going to see those whip lashes."

"I don't care." You spat, your head turning, and your eyes looking back to him as his hands trailed all over your body. "Just going to tease me more?"

"No." Kylo's gaze rose, his eyes flashing dangerously. He hooked his thumbs into the band of your fishnets, and he ripped them down. His golden eyes looked over the still raw, fresh marks on your ass, and he slapped your left cheek watching as it jiggled in response. His cock was already hardened in his pants. He quickly brought his hand down, and unbuttoned himself. He freed his length, stroking it a couple times. "No panties huh? What are you trying to do?" He guided his cock between your legs, using his knee to push your leg out further. He grunted when he pushed into you, and he put one hand flat onto your back, holding your body in place as he started fucking into you. "Try not to scream."

"No promises." You spat through a moan. Your cheek pressed against the pile of money, your thighs pressing into the edge of the desk as Kylo's pace gradually increased into you. Your hands moved over the desk, money flying all around your body, and down onto the floor. You weren't thinking about the fact that Snoke could walk back in at any given moment. "Oh fuck...just like that."

Kylo grunted, his hips keeping in the same place, and keeping the same pace he had. He reached his free hand down for the money, and he looked it over. "You like money don't you? That's why you were fucking yourself?" He crumbled up a handful of it, and he brought it to your mouth. "Open."

Your mouth parted, and you gagged as he stuffed the wad of money into your mouth. Saliva saturated it in no time, and it dripped out past it down your face. You moaned against the paper, your hands gripping into the other side of the desk as Kylo fucked you into the desk. Your pussy clamped onto his cock hard, your eyes starting to flutter as Kylo fucked you into your orgasm. Your back arched, your body bucking up off the desk and into his body through the entire thing.

Kylo smirked, pulling his hips back, and he shot his seed out all over the floor on top of the money below him. He gave no fucks about how Snoke was going to react to finding his cum on his precious money. In fact, he was anticipating his reaction. He grunted, pumping his hand up and down him until his head stopped seeping.

"Flip over. We're not done yet." Kylo demanded sternly, waiting for you to oblige. When you didn't move fast enough, he grabbed your hips, and he spun your around picking you up onto the table. He lowered down to his knees, putting his head between your legs. He put his lips to your clit, and he swiped his tongue out over it, pushing it back and forth. He stayed on your bud for some time, enjoying the sounds you were making and the desperate movement of your hips up into his face. He finally dipped his tongue down, plunging it into your core, and fucking you with the wet muscle rapidly. His hand came back down from your body, and onto his cock. He slowly worked himself, playing with his head with his thumb after every couple of pumps.

Your hands pressed onto the money, sliding it up and down the desk. Your body jerked up, the back of your thighs now pressing into the desk. Your ass hurt, it was sore, but you didn't care. You just wanted to cum again. Kylo's tongue felt incredible inside of you, and he'd denied you so many orgasms earlier, you thought you deserved them. You lowered your body down, your head hanging off the other end of the desk and your hands cupped around your breasts, as your orgasm got closer and closer. When you came, you moaned out loudly, rolling your body around, crushing Kylo's head between your legs.

Kylo growled, and he pulled his head back, rising to his feet. He grabbed onto your thighs, pulling your body closer to him, and he slammed his cock back into you. He started a pace into you once again, and he grunted, looking down at your reddening face. "You like getting fucked in your daddy's office? Another rebellious act?" He smirked.

Kylo's words struck a nerve. You hadn't been trying to take a jab at Snoke, but now that he mentioned it, you kind of were. Especially if he happened to catch you and Kylo like this. You were distracted from that train of thought with yet another orgasm slamming into your body. "OH FUCK."

"Shhh." Kylo put his hand over your mouth, fucking into you hard as he chased his bliss. When he climaxed, he just barely pulled from you, shooting his seed all over your sex, and it dripping down to the money covered floor yet again. He rolled his eyes into the back of his head, and he drew his body from yours. He just gotten himself tucked into his pants and straightened out when you finally slid off of the desk, and rose to your feet. 

"Thanks." You were being sarcastic as fuck. You deserved to cum earlier. His denials angered you. You pulled your fishnets back up, and you looked to Kylo who was lost in thought. "Hey, jerkface." 

Kylo's head turned, his brows raising up. "What did you call me?" He spun his body around, and he stepped to you. He smirked when you flinched when he rose his hand up to your cheek. He lowered his head down, pushing his lips right to yours. "I'm not a jerkface. I gave you what you wanted. You wanted to cum right? I bet when you pleasured yourself earlier, it wasn't anything compared to how I make you cum, was it?" His breath was hot against your lips. He slowly licked your bottom lip. "The way I make you squirm, and writhe. The way I make your heartbeat throb in that tight little pussy. The way my cock throbs against your walls." He drew his head back, and he looked right into your eyes.

You nibbled at your bottom lip. He spoke truths, and it fucking pissed you off. 'Cocky sob.' As if he read your mind, he chuckled which only made you angrier. "Shut-" His mouth pushed against yours silencing you. His tongue dominated your mouth curling around your tongue aggressively, and he slid his hand behind his back and he pulled his gun out. When he pulled his mouth from yours, his gun pressed against your lips, and your entire body froze. Your eyes looked up to him, large doe like. 'Dare I speak?' You were sure he wasn't going to kill you, but he looked so mad. He looked dangerous. Your heart skipped a couple of beats as he held the gun to your lips firmly. 

Kylo's head tipped from one side to the other, and he smirked. As soon as he lowered the gun, the door slid open, and he turned his head in its direction seeing Snoke standing there.

[POVS later]

"Are you serious!? Daddy, I wouldn't do that!" You growled, struggling against Kylo's hold as he escorted you up the stairs to your room. "I didn't fucking do that! He's lying!" 

Hux sighed, looking to Snoke and shaking his head in disbelief. "Sir." He stepped to Snoke who was glaring up at you from the bottom of the stairs, a look of utter disappointment across his face.

"I can't believe she tried to do that." Snoke was disappointed in your attempt to steal from him. All you had to do was ask, and he'd give you money. To find you and Kylo in his office, and the guilty look you had on your face, he couldn't help but think differently. Kylo insisted he found you snooping around and gathering money up so you could take it. Kylo had looked so serious, and dead set on it. He'd caught you stealing before, why wouldn't you steal now? It broke his heart just thinking about it. His head bowed down, and he slowly made his way into his office. "I guess dinner is cancelled." 

Hux walked behind Snoke. He walked around his desk as he lowered himself down into his chair. He sat on his legs, gathering the money up, and his hand felt something sticky against a few of the bills. He looked down and he held back the retch in his throat. He knew exactly what the fuck it was. He shuddered, wiping his hand off on his pants, and he pushed it into the pile of bills, not wanting to say a word. It was bad enough Snoke was already upset with you, but knowing Kylo and you just fucked in his office on top of everything else? Someone would surely be killed. He finished gathering the money up, and he rose to his feet. "I'm sorry Sir. Are you sure you don't want to have dinner as a family?" 

"I'm fine. Leave me. I still want to know who the fuck tripped the wires of the security system." Snoke leaned back, tipping his head against the head rest, and he let out a big sigh. He was exhausted. Raising a daughter who he just wanted to protect, and make happy was a lot of work. It wasn't all sunshine and rainbows. He'd still been hurt from your rudeness earlier, and this wasn't helping. When Hux took his leave, Snoke sat up, and he reached for the second drawer, tugging out a large bottle of Gin, and he popped the top off. He guzzled a few mouthfuls down, and he leaned his head down onto the desk. 

Kylo shoved you into your room, blocking you the doorway. "See? That's what happens when you're a little brat." He tipped his head up as you flailed your arms around, and you glared at him. 

"You won't fucking get away with that. Trust me when I say, I'll get my revenge." You weren't just making an empty threat, you had a couple things in mind for how you were going to get Kylo back for lying to your father about the reason you were in the office. Coy little fuck telling Snoke he'd found you in there trying to steal money. The part that baffled you the most was that Snoke practically ate that shit right up. "You're the fucking devil." 

"That's not what you were saying last night." Kylo smirked but just barely. "Have fun princess." He pulled the door closed, and he locked it from the outside. He spun on his heels, and he strutted down the hallway, chuckling to himself.


	8. Vanilla

-TW- Sexual content, dubious content, drowning, slapping, cutting, belittling, aggressive behavior choking, graphic language, Kylo has DOM/daddy vibes....

-Hope you guys like it- <3 Love ya'll. 

The hours passed by like nothing. You'd given up on trying to get out of your room. Picking the lock didn't work, and your window was way too high up to just jump down. You laid flat on your bed, your phone above you, scrolling through different apps. Your face scrunched together when a message popped up on your screen from an unknown number. You clicked it reading over the message quickly.

Hey.

You replied back.

Who the fuck is this?

There weren't too many people who had your number, mainly because couple of days Snoke somehow got into your phone, and he removed all your contacts. After the first four/five times he did it, you stopped trying to keep people saved in it. Everyone who wanted to get a hold of you, knew how to do so. Speaking of which, you hadn't heard from your friend Jyn in a couple of days. You swiped on the screen, clicking on the last message you had from Jyn. Your fingers moved quickly on the screen and you clicked send.

A smile spread over your face when the message box popped up but it wasn't Jyn. It was the unknown number. It read.

A friend.

You let out a small scoff, lifting your body up off of the bed. You rose to your feet, and slowly walked for your bathroom, replying back.

Oh yeah? A friend huh? Then if you're a friend tell me who you are.

You placed your phone down onto the granite counter top, peering up into the large mirror that splayed across the the whole counter, and up to the ceiling. Your fingers brushed through your locks, ruffling them a bit. You'd opted that taking a hot bath would be nice. As you started stripping out of your clothes, pulling off your fishnets, the phone vibrated on the countertop. You ignored it, taking off your skirt, and heels and then your top. When you grabbed it again, it said two messages. One from Jyn and one from unknown. You opened Jyn's first, and smiled. She wanted you to come out tonight. She was throwing a party. You got your hopes up for the faintest of seconds, and you sighed knowing damn well Snoke wasn't going to let you go anywhere. Not after the stunt Kylo just pulled. You replied back, and then clicked the unknown message box. Your face flushed when you read it.

If I'm not a friend, then how come I know that you liked to get fucked with a gun?

'Kylo.' You rolled your eyes, and replied back, keeping the illusion up that you had not a clue who it was.

Oh yeah? What else do you know?

It didn't take very long for the response to come back, you just barely had time to turn the hot water on, and the cold, adjusting it to the temperature of your liking. As it filled up, you sat down on the edge of the large tub, looking at the screen with a smirk.

I know you like being treated like a whore. A cock loving whore. I know your moans sound just as sweet as you taste.

You blinked at the screen, a blush creeping over your face. A warmth grew between your thighs, and you shifted your feet a bit.

Alright Kylo, enough. I'm not doing this with you. You're a fucking asshole. Fucking telling my father lies about me stealing his money. I should have told him you cam all over his money.

You were annoyed now. You placed the phone on the edge of the tub, and you reached to the other side, pouring bubbles into the water, and slipping into it. You moaned softly as you lowered yourself down, the water rising little by little. Bubbles surrounding your entire body. You used your foot and toes to turn the knobs off, and you leaned your head back. The phone went off again, and you scoffed. Your hand rose out of the water, and you shook the droplets and bubbles off. You swiped up, and your rolled your eyes when you read the message that said

I'm not Kylo.

You replied back, full heartedly convinced it was Kylo.

If you're not Kylo than how do you know how I taste?

You used your other hand to push bubbles away from your body, and you tipped the phone down, snapping a picture of yourself and hit send. You grimaced when you got a message back almost instantly. It was a video. You rose a brow, and clicked it. When a video of a girl popped up, Jyn, and she was screaming, your heart dropped into your stomach. A blade came out, and slid across Jyn's throat, blood spewing out. The video ended. You dropped your phone into the tub, and you shot out of it, running to your door and slamming your fists against it screaming at the top of your lungs.

Kylo's head turned to the stairs as he was walking towards Snoke's office. He immediately rushed up the stairs, and to your room. He unlocked it, and you came flying out into the hallway, nearly tumbling over him. He wrapped his arms around your naked form tightly, and he spoke sternly. "What's wrong?"

"She's dead! SHE'S FUCKING DEAD!" Your hands slapped Kylo's hands, trying to get him off of you. Tears streamed down the corners of your eyes, down over your cheeks. Your legs rose up, pressing your back into Kylo's body, and kicked them out.

Kylo scoffed, lowering you down to the ground, and holding you tightly. "Stop. Whos' dead?"

Snoke and Hux rushed up the stairs, and down the hallway. "What the fuck happened?" Snoke stepped to you, and he crouched down, frowning. "Angel?"

"SHE'S FUCKING DEAD!" You swatted his hand away, and struggled against Kylo's hold. After a few minutes of flailing around miserably, you stopped, lowering your face down onto the floor, and sobbing into it. "She's dead."

"WHO'S DEAD?" Kylo spat, letting your body go. None of the three men had any idea who the fuck you were talking about.

"Jyn, someone killed her. My phone...it's in the tub. Some unknown number sent me a message, I thought it was you, and they sent me a video killing her." You were just barely able to get the words out before your sobs took over again. You curled your wet, soapy body up into the fetal position, and you just laid there.

Kylo looked up to Snoke, who nodded. He spun on his heels, storming into your bedroom, and into the bathroom. He slid his sleeve up, and reached down into the water, feeling around for your phone. He grasped onto it, and he sighed seeing it had water damage. Snoke should be able to pull off the information from it. He shook it a couple times, and he walked back through your room. He handed the phone to Snoke, and Snoke pointed down to you.

Kylo nodded, and waited for Snoke and Hux to take their leave. He stepped around you, cocking his head to the side as his eyes trailed your body up and down. "Why would I text you?"

"I..." You lifted your gaze up, trailing up his large body towering above yours. "I don't know...."

Kylo's facial expression was bland, bored. He crouched down, and he rolled his eyes. "I wouldn't."

Your lips curled down into a frown at his mean words. 'Why the fuck is he being so mean to me?' You pulled your body upwards, sitting on your knees in front of him. You stared into one another's eyes for a minute, tears still trickling down your cheeks. Your right hand came up and you smacked him across the face.

Kylo bit his bottom lip, turning his head back in your direction. The slightest burning sensation running over his freckled face. He pulled his lip into his mouth, his chin twitching, and his eyes darkening as he looked over your face.

You slapped him again, and went to slap him a third time but he caught your wrist. "What? Going to torture me some more?"

Kylo rose up, pulling you to your feet. He didn't say a word. He was silent, which brought you no comfort. He dragged you down the hallway, and up the stairs. He wasn't gentle about it either. His patience with you, and your bratty behavior had grown thin. You were on the last piece of ice, and it was melting underneath you. He dragged you to the same bedroom as before, unlocking it, and pulling you inside. He released your wrist, and he shut the door quietly. When he turned to you, there was something different about him. Something sinister. He took slow, calculated steps towards you.

Your heartbeat thudded against your sternum as Kylo got closer and closer. You being, the not so bright individual you were, stood your ground, and kept your feet planted firmly where they were. When he got in front of you, you registered how tall and large he actually was. A tingling feeling rushed through your veins as you stared up at his sharpened features, and his angular nose. Your eyes moved over his freckles, and you looked right into his eyes. The very second your eyes locked into one another's you knew in the pit of your stomach that was a mistake.

Kylo's right hand came up, and he cupped the side of your face. He didn't change his blank expression. He didn't even blink. He was still. He pushed your body with all his strength sending you flying onto the bed. He was quick in dominating you, pinning you down by your arms at your sides. His large body pressing your body into the mattress.

Despite what your mind was telling you, you parted your lips and spoke with a confidence, and bravery you couldn't back up. "Awe, are you upset? If anyone-" He silenced you with his mouth against yours, and he bit down on your bottom lip, hard. Blood seeped into your mouth and over the top of your tongue. Pain seared through your face, and your eyes clamped shut.

Kylo's tongue slowly moved over your bottom lip, taking the blood into his mouth. He lifted his head back up, looking your face over. There was a predatory look in his eyes as he looked over your soft skin. He looked to your throat, and he finally broke out with a smirk. He lowered his head down, and he sucked at the skin, purposefully leaving a mark against it.

You whimpered as he sucked your skin in, and you turned your head away from him. 'How can he be thinking about fucking me right now? I'm not even....' Your thought was cut off by his teeth clamping onto your fragile skin, and the grinding he did against it. "OW FUCK!" You jerked your body upwards against him, and flattened your feet against the floor, trying to push up off of them. "Kylo, stop. That fucking hurts!"

Kylo didn't listen to you. In fact, he tuned you out entirely. He was lost in his own world. He pulled his large body back up, and you with him. He turned your bodies, and he shoved your backwards across the floor.

You stumbled, collapsing onto the floor. Caught off guard by his aggressive actions. You growled, looking up to him. As soon as you did, he was already in front of you. Except he had a knife in his hands. You slid backwards on your ass, and shook your head. "I don't know why you're being such an asshole, but you have no fucking right."

"I do." Kylo bent down, grabbing a handful of your hair, and dragging you back across the floor to where he had initially threw you. He pulled your body down, and he put his foot onto the back of your neck, pressing it into it hard. He peered down at you, and he didn't see you. He saw red. He rolled his head from one side, then to the other. He was racking his mind what to do with you. How to properly put you into your place? He mused to himself, and he crouched down, turning just enough to be able to drag the blade over your back. He slid the blade up and down your spine, and he cut into the skin, carving in 'Kylo's Doll' right above your ass. It was hard to carve it upside down, but he did it.

Your screams reverberated off of the walls of the room, and your hands "KYLO!" Your throat clenched as he didn't let up on the pressure with his foot on the back of your throat. You gasped for air, trying to ignore how painful it was. You could feel the blood dripping down your skin, and it made chills run up and down your body.

Kylo finally pulled his foot off of your neck, watching as you crawled across the floor to the door. When you got to it, you reached up for the door handle, and lifted yourself to your feet. His eyes followed the blood drip down from your carved back and down your ass and legs. He stepped quickly across the floor, putting his hand up, and shutting the door closed. He grabbed your neck, and spun you to him. His hand slid to the front of your throat. He held you up against the wall, and he put the knife against your clit, pressing it hard.

"Kylo, no, no. No. Whatever you're planning, or thinking about doing. Please...Don't." You don't think you'd ever sounded more pathetic in your life. Tears fell from your eyes again, this time from fear, not sadness. Whatever had come over Kylo, it wasn't anything you wanted to provoke any further than you apparently already had. "I'm so sorry. Whatever I did, I'm sorry."

Kylo's face finally changed, and he smirked. "You're sorry are you? For what? Do you even know what it is you did?" He leaned his head to the side, his black locks falling around his face messily. He pulled you from off of the door, and across the bedroom floor again. He dragged you into the bathroom, kicking the door all the way open with his foot, and he led you to the tub. He reached down, placing the knife onto the edge, and he turned on the cold water. He positioned himself behind you, lifting you up into the tub. He climbed in after you, keeping his hold on you firm, he lowered both your bodies down, holding you on his lap. He smirked as the tub filled up, and he pulled your body down.

Your hands came up, reaching for Kylo's body as the water rose more and more getting closer and closer to coming up to your face. You screamed when he tugged you down further, and under the water. Your legs flailed around in front of you, trying to get them up onto the sides so you could push yourself back up. Water filled your mouth, going right down your throat, and up into your nose. The water came up over your eyes, and your whole body writhed on top of Kylo's body as you were being drowned.

Kylo held you there, tipping his head back, his cock hardening in his pants. He held you there just long enough to make you pass out, and he quickly pulled you up. He uncoiled his fingers from your throat, and he put it right onto your solar plex, and pushed hard. He repeated it, and you coughed water up, panting and gasping for air. "Out."

You'd never moved so quick in your life. Your hands shot up for the side of the tub, and you threw your body over the side. You were out of breath, and still trying to get your shit together. You crawled for the doorway, but you whimpered when Kylo's body rose up from out of the tub, water splashing around him, dripping from his clothes. You swallowed hard, your chest still tight, and hard from the water that had gotten into your lungs.

Kylo let out a deep sigh, as if feeling the weight of his stress lift off of him. The sight of seeing your life slip away briefly had been strangely satisfying. He walked beside your body, and stepped over the top of you, and made his way for the door. "I almost forgot," He turned, and walked back to you. He crouched down, putting two fingers under your chin. "I'm taking your toys away." He blew you a kiss, and winked. He snapped his fingers from your chin, and he slapped you across the face, hard. "Doll." He walked away as if nothing had happened.

You watched as he departed, and the little shred of sanity you'd been holding onto, ripped from you with his exit. Your burning cheek lowered onto the cold floor, and you laid there, sobbing. Your mind was flooded with how fucked this whole ordeal was, and since Kylo had already lied to Snoke about you, there was no way you could run to Snoke and tell him what Kylo had done. You started having doubts about Kylo's intentions for being here. Was he here to protect you? Or was he here to fucking totally obliterate you?

It took some time for you to get yourself together enough to make it back to your room. You slowly walked to the large wooden closet doors, and you pulled them open. Your back burned where Kyo had carved into it. Your first thought was that you had to cover up your neck and your cut before Snoke saw them. There wasn't any chance in hell Snoke was going to believe that Kylo did it. He'd come up with some bullshit story, or something. You sighed, stepping into the huge walk in closet, and you found a nice long sleeved sweat shirt with a large dragon on the front of it. You grabbed a pair of black jeans, and pulled them on. You opted on the choice of some slip on flats, and you slowly made your way out of your closet. You walked down the hallway, and down the stairs. When you got to Snoke's office, all three men were crowded around Snoke's chair, looking to the lap top.

Kylo's head rose up, a smirk across his face upon seeing your outfit choice. "Are you feeling any better?"

Snoke drew his attention from the computer, and he smiled at you. "Honey, are you okay? We found the video. I'm sending Kylo to where we tracked the I.P address. It's right here in town. We'll find out who did it. Come here." Snoke slid his chair backwards, and Kylo backed up.

You timidly walked into the room, keeping your eyes averted from Kylo's. Your entire body tensed when you stepped past him to Snoke. You bent at the waist, wrapping your arms around Snoke. His hug was soothing. A comfort you needed in this exact moment. Your chin rested on his shoulder, and your eyes widened when Kylo stepped behind the chair, looking right down at you. You turned your head, and your body started trembling as the feeling of drowning came into your throat. You yelped, and pulled away from Snoke, stepping backwards.

The exchange of glances between you and Kylo didn't go unnoticed by Hux. Concern filled his eyes, and he looked to you with big, gentle eyes. "Y/N, how about we get you something to eat?"

"That's a wonderful idea. Go relax sweetheart. Kylo will handle this. Right?" Snoke spun the chair around in Kylo's direction.

"I will Sir. Yes, relax, doll." Kylo smirked as Hux escorted you out of the room.

Hux sighed when he led you through the doorway, his hand on the small of your back. "Are you okay? What did Kylo do?"

"Nothing." You shook your head, not wanting to recall the memory, or the feeling. Your throat clenched, a lump in it. "I just want some food."

[Y/NS POV later on]

Hux helped you down into bed, and he pulled the blankets up over your night gown covered body. Snoke had demanded he stay with you until Kylo get back, and he hadn't been opposed to it. He knew something was wrong, that something had happened but he didn't know what. He wish you'd tell him, but you were as stubborn as a mule. "Better?" His blue eyes looked to you, and he smiled.

"Stay with me." You grabbed onto his wrist as he drew his hand back. "Please."

Hux was reluctant to oblige. He could only think about what Snoke would do to him if he did. He gulped, but he placed he knee onto the bed, and you spoke up making him pause.

"No, get naked."

Hux's face turned bright red, and he blinked in awe. "Ok...." He pulled his knee down, and he undressed himself down to his boxers. "I'm not getting fully undressed." He spoke softly, embarrassedly. He climbed up onto the bed, tugging the blankets down, and laying down beside you. Just as he got comfortable, you rolled on top of him straddling his hips. "Y/N, what are you..."

"Shhh. Don't pretend you haven't wanted this. Just let me do it. Come on." You lowered your head down, planting kisses upon his pale neck, grazing your teeth over it. If Kylo was going to be a dick, and take your toys away and not fuck you anymore, you'd just fuck Hux. Simple enough. Your hips bucked back and forth against his, and your hands trailed down his sides.

Hux moaned, his hips bucking upwards. His cock hardened in his boxers and throbbed up against your warm sex. "Shit." He gasped when your hands went down to his groin, and pulled his boxers down enough for his cock to spring out. "I.."

"I said shut the fuck up." You lowered your pussy down onto his cock, and wasted no time in starting a pace onto him. "Choke me." You grabbed onto his hands, and brought them to your throat as you rode him.

Hux's face flushed to an even paler color than he already was. His eyes shut, and he gently wrapped his fingers around your throat. He was afraid to squeeze to hard. He didn't want to hurt you. His mind flooded with pleasure, and he didn't mind one second that you were completely in charge. He was vanilla compared to Kylo. He liked to take his time. He made love, he didn't just fuck. He grunted loudly, his body jerking up into yours.

You clamped your eyes shut, and images of Kylo fucking you on top of Snoke's desk filled your mind. You weren't thinking about Hux at all. Kylo was the only thought you had while you rode Hux's cock. "Harder." You kept your hands on his wrists holding his hands onto your throat knowing damn well if you took them off, he'd remove his hands. Your body bounced wildly on top of him.

Hux's breaths became short and labored as you fucked him. He was embarrassed how soon he was going to cum. It'd been some time since he'd had sex. Your pussy was tight, as he knew it would be, and you were wet. He opened his eyes, looking to your face seeing that you weren't looking at him at all. He wasn't surprised. He was disappointed. He brushed it off. He knew you weren't fucking him to fuck him. You were revenge fucking him. Whatever Kylo did to piss you off, this was your revenge, and it was okay with it.

Your head kept filling with the different scenarios you and Kylo had, and your orgasm finally washed over your. You moaned out loudly, and bucked your way through it. Your eyes opened, and you looked down to Hux. "Don't cum in me." You pulled your hips up, releasing his wrists, and you grabbed onto his cock with one hand pumping him through his bliss. He moaned, and grunted, and writhed on the bed beside you, and you rolled your eyes. When he was done, and fell silent, you laid onto your back, and you looked up at the ceiling. "You should probably-"

"Leave before Kylo comes back? Agreed." Hux shot his body upwards, and he lowered his feet down to the floor. He bent down for his clothes, and both your heads turned when the knock on the door drew your attention.

Your heart dropped into your stomach, and so did Hux's. You both looked to each other, the same impending doom feeling washing over you both.


	9. Punishments

-TW- Sexual content, Non-Con, drowning, waterboarding, drugging, bondage/plastic wrap/rope, electrocution, ass fucking, abusive behavior, degradation, slapping, inappropriate gun use, choking, graphic language, Kylo has DOM/daddy vibes , and forced Smut...that turns consensual

-Hope you guys like it- <3 Love ya'll. 

Hux's blue eyes looked to the door, his heart dropping into his stomach as another knock crashed upon your bedroom door.

"Get the fuck under the bed." You whispered sternly, inching your body to the side of the bed, and lowering your feet down onto the floor. You pushed yourself upwards, glancing back to Hux every so often making sure he abided your demands. When he rolled under the bed, pulling his clothes under with him, you sighed in relief. Your fingers moved over the metal door handle, timidly. Your face turned a bright shade of red when you pulled it open, and Kylo's golden-emerald eyes were staring right into yours. "What do you want Kylo?'

Kylo was silent as he stepped towards you, and into your bedroom. He narrowed his eyes scanning the bed over noticing how messy it was on both sides. Suspicion rose inside of him.

You scoffed, turning around to face him, your arms crossing over your chest. "I asked-" You gasped when his hand shot up, covering your mouth. You blinked, staring right at him.

"Where's Hux?" Taking another glimpse around the room, Kylo's eyes darkened. He stopped, looking right to you. "He's not in his room." He pulled his hand off your mouth, allowing you to answer.

"I don't know. Why are you asking me? I'm not his keeper." Your eyes unknowingly moved to your bed, peering down below it to see if you could see Hux.

Kylo's face formed a smirk, following where your gaze was looking to. He twisted on his heels, slowly moving across your bedroom floor.

Hux's hands cupped over his mouth, and he tried to still his breathing to a low shallow breath. He could hear Kylo's distinct footsteps getting closer, and closer and then he saw his shoes right in front of him. His body froze, sweat dripping down the back of his neck. He breathed inwards through his nose, closing his eyes shut.

You panicked, speeding across your bedroom floor, and stepping in front of Kylo. Your hands went up to his torso, running down the front of his body. "Why do you need Hux anyways?"

Kylo's eyes looked down at your hands as they moved up and down the front of his suit. He lifted his head up, and he smirked again. "Snoke wants to brief him before he leaves. Which, I suppose I should tell you, he's leaving for a couple days." He spoke calmly, enjoying how shocked you looked as his words came from his lips. "You know what that means?" He grabbed both your wrists, tugging your body towards him. "I get to be alone with you for a couple days. Of course Hux will be around, but that's no matter." He pulled your body around, releasing your wrists, and crouching down, peering under the bed.

Hux's eyes opened, staring right into Kylo's. He swallowed hard, and he inched his body backwards trying to get away from Kylo's arm which stretched out for him. He failed. Kylo grabbed onto the edge of his shirt, and tugged him right out from under your bed, and to his feet. Hux's hands fell to his sides, and he looked into Kylo's golden-honey eyes, pleading him not to do anything harmful to him. He knew he fucked up.

Kylo tipped his head to the side looking Hux up and down, and side glancing to you. He sighed, letting Hux's shirt go, and he slid his hand into the pocket of his jacket, and pulled out a syringe. He popped the top off, and before Hux could do anything, he shoved it into his neck, only pushing the plunger halfway down. He heard you make a break for the door, and he twisted around swiftly, catching up to you in just a couple of steps, and shoving the needle into your neck.

Your knees wobbled, the drug he injected you with coursing through your veins rapidly. You collapsed to your knees hard, and then onto your side. Your head began spinning, your vision blurring, and your mouth parting but no words coming from it.

Hux's body had fallen to the floor, not nearly as gracefully as yours had. He landed hard onto his side, his body jolting when he did. Immediate pain seared through him, and he tried to speak, also unable to. His blue eyes lowered, and blinked rapidly as he tried to fixate them onto Kylo.

Kylo stood between yours and Hux's body. He rolled his head from one side and then to the other. He let out a grunt, and he casually walked through your room, and dropped the needle into the toilet, flushing away the evidence. As he made his way back for your room, he paused, glancing to the mirror. His fingers tugged the bottom of his jacket, making the suit sit properly back onto his body. He smirked, his chest puffing out. He walked with purpose back into your room, and to Hux first. He crouched down, and he tipped his head to the side, watching as Hux slowly fell in and out of consciousness. "I hope it was worth it to you."

Again, Hux tried to speak. Again, not able to. He felt his body numbing, a tingling sensation rushing through him. His muscles seemed to melt into the floor, and his thoughts became slow, drawn out. He couldn't keep his head lifted up anymore, nor his eyes open. He looked at the blackness of his eyes lids as they closed, and he fell into unconsciousness.

Kylo glanced over his shoulder to you, joining Hux in his slumber. He mused to himself, reaching out for Hux's body, and he slid his body across the floor. He brought him to the end of your bed, and he rolled him onto his back. He reached his hand into the back pocket of his black dress pants, pulling out his rather large silver handled pocket knife, and flicked it open. He made precise cuts into Hux's clothes, cutting them from his body, and rolling him onto his stomach. He rose back up to his feet, twirling the blade between his fingers as he walked for the doorway. He carefully stepped over your body and out into the hallway. He made it to the top of the stairs, and he heard Snoke's office door slid open. "I told them. Y/N is sleeping, and Hux is taking a bath. Are you leaving now Sir?" His tone changed, going from bitter, and venomous, to a sickly sweet one.

Snoke peered up to the stairs, and he sighed heavily. "Yes, I am. I wanted to say goodbye to her first."

"I wouldn't wake her. She's had a hard day." Kylo pursed his lips, tensing a bit at Snoke's words. The last thing he needed was Snoke coming upstairs to find both you and Hux passed out on your floor. Not only would he piece together that you and Hux had slept together, but he'd also piece together that he wasn't who he was pretending to be. He was a monster that was locked in his cage, on the verge of breaking free. He felt the worry life from his body as Snoke made his way for the front door.

"Tell her I love her, and I'll call her when I get there."

"Will do." Kylo watched, waiting patiently for Snoke to take his leave, and he hurried down the hallway to his own bedroom. He moved swiftly, gathering his tools, and supplies he was going to need for yours and Hux's punishments, and he made his way back down the hallway to your room. He looked down at you, grinning seeing you were still knocked the fuck out. He stepped over you, and went back to Hux. He dropped the rope to the floor, crouching down. He turned Hux's body, and he skillfully wrapped him up in the rope, making sure he could get to to places he needed to when the time came. He slid him up to the pole of your bed, trying his hands around it to hold him in place.

Kylo turned his attention back to you, and he contemplated what he was going to do to you. A devious, evil plan lit up in his mind, and he straightened his body back up. His hand went up to the buttons of his jacket, and he pulled them apart. He reached for the sleeve, tugging it down, and slowly removing it from his body. He hung it up over the top of your door, and he bent at the waist, grabbing onto your ankles. He pulled your unconscious body across your floor back over to your bed. He slid his hands under you, lifting you up, and tossing you down onto the bed. He stepped away, grabbing the roll of saran wrap, and pulling it apart.

Kylo moved quickly, wrapping your entire body up in the plastic wrap. Everything but your face. He had other plans for that. He lowered your body back down onto the top of your bed, and tossed the plastic wrap to the floor. He exited the room quickly, making his way to the kitchen, getting a large bowl of ice, and practically running back to your room.

Your head rolled from side to side as you started to come to. Confusion, and a daze washed over you, your eyes fluttering open and closed. Your body was held tightly in the plastic wrap, and you couldn't move. Panic seeped from your pores, and your mouth parted, a squeak slipping from it.

Kylo chuckled, holding the bowl in his hands as he approached the bed. His white under shirt held together, just barely, his muscles tensing as he strode over to your bed. He placed the bowl of ice down onto the nightstand beside your bed, and he looked to you. "You think I was an asshole before? You're in for a real treat. Fucking Hux as revenge. How disgusting." He scoffed, the utter disdain seeping from his words. He reached for his pocket knife again, and he climbed up onto the bed beside you. He paused mid-reach for you. He had a better idea. He closed the knife, holding onto it firmly. He grabbed onto you, tugging you to the edge of the bed, and lifting you up, slinging your wrapped up body over his shoulder. He carried you into the bathroom, dropping you without much care for how hard he placed you down into your tub. He smirked down at you, and he turned on his heels. He grabbed the bowl of ice, and hurried back into the bathroom. He placed the metal bowl onto the edge of the tub, and he pulled your body laying all the way flat on the floor of the tub. "Better."

"K..y....l....o." It was still nearly impossible to talk. Your head was pounding from the aftermath of whatever he'd drugged you with. Your mind was desperately trying to process what Kylo was doing, or about to do. You knew in your heart, it wasn't anything good. He had that same predatory, evil glint in his eyes he had before. Your body began sweating from all the plastic wrap around it. Your face slowly turning redder and redder. "K..." Your head rolled to the side, looking at him hovering above the edge of the tub peering down at you, dazed.

"Shhh." Kylo took note of how you were starting to perspire underneath the wrap. That's exactly what he wanted. His eyes moved up and down your body, admiring how pathetic and vulnerable you looked. He'd been lost in his own thoughts when he was snapped back to reality by the sound of Hux grunting from your bedroom.

Your eyes widened, realizing that the noises that broke the silence had been Hux. Your heart started throbbing sporadically against your chest cavity, increasing painfully so as Kylo rose to his feet, walking out of the room with a darkness clouded around him. 'Fuck, he's going to kill him. Fuck, fuck, fuck. I'm so sorry Hux.' You felt terrible. You'd used Hux to make Kylo angry, and it worked. Now, you were regretting it. It felt like a crushing pressure was pushing down upon your ribs, making it hard to breath as you laid there in the tub, unable to move. You could feel the droplets of sweat seeping from your pores, and your body temperature rising more and more.

Kylo approached Hux's body, seeing him slowly coming out of his unconscious state. His golden-emerald eyes locking into his when he opeend them. "Hux,"

"K.." Hux was in the same state you were, unable to speak, and unable to move. He was just as vulnerable, and he was just as fearful of what Kylo was going to do. He glanced to the ropes bound around his wrists keeping him tied up around the wooden pole at the end of your bed. He groaned, and he tried to speak again. "I'm.."

"You're what huh? Sorry? No. You're not. The only thing you and her are sorry about is getting caught. I expected this kind of behavior from her, but not from you Hux. What happened to keeping things professional?" Kylo spoke distastefully at Hux. He'd gone on and one about not ever touching you because he'd been fearful fo what Snoke would do to him. Not once thinking of what Kylo would do to him. Snoke was a fucked up individual, but not as fucked up as he was. Kylo sighed, shaking his head. "I'm disappointed in you Hux."

Hux lowered his face back down onto the cold floor, too weak to keep it lifted up. His half-lidded eyes looked Kylo's face over, and he shut them, praying that if he pretended Kylo wasn't there, he'd just go away.

"I'll deal with your punishment after. I want my little doll to see what happens to people that touch her." Kylo rose back up, turning back towards the direction of the bathroom. His footsteps were drawn out, loud, other than Hux's loud breaths, and whimpers of fear, it was the only sound in the rooms. He stepped back into the bathroom, and to the side of the tub. He opened his pocket knife back up, holding the handle tightly. He lowered his hand down, cutting little slices into the plastic wrap here, and there. When he thought he had enough to do the job, he placed the knife onto the edge of the tub beside the metal bowl. He reached his other hand into the bowl, grabbing a couple of the ice cubes, and bringing them down to the holes he'd cut into you. He pushed them between the layers of plastic, down to your skin. He repeated this process over, and over. He even had cut a hole right against your sex, and clit, putting ice right into them, knowing he'd get a reaction from you whether you wanted to give one or not.

Your eyes widened feeling the cool ice melt into various spots of your body. They melted a bit at first from the temperature of your body, but as your body cooled, they stopped melting as fast, making your body shudder as chills ran up and down your spin. "O...O....H..." Your head rolled from one side to the other slowly, your body lifting up the tiniest amount off of the floor of the tub as your sweat became frozen upon your skin the more Kylo shoved ice cubes into the holes in your plastic bondage. Your body started trembling as it chilled. It's attempt to get your body temperature back up. "Kylo....Please."

Kylo sneered hearing you able to start to be able to speak again. "You're a whore, you know that? You're supposed to be my whore, no one else's. I'm daddy, you're my doll. MINE." His words dripped with malice, his eyes narrowing down at you. He noticed the trembles, and shakes of your body, knowing his plan was working. "I hope you got over your distaste for being saturated into water." He smirked, rising to his feet. He turned on his heels quickly, stepping across the bathroom and grabbing the hand towel hung up on the wall. He turned back to you, and he grabbed the bowl putting the last of the ice into the holes. He filled the bowl up with freezing cold water, and he placed the towel over your mouth and your nose. He brought the bowl above it, and he started pouring it on top of your face. His cock instantly hardened in his pants as you gurgled, and choked as the water flooded over you, drowning you. Or giving the effects of being drowned. He had to admit, perhaps he had a drowning kink, because he was thoroughly enjoying doing this right now, and he had enjoyed practically drowning you before to. When the bowl was empty, he peered down at you, watching as your head flailed back and forth and the soaking wet cloth falling down past your face.

You spit up a mouthful of blood, the feeling of water up your nose adding to your uncomfortableness. Your heart felt like it was going to literally explode in your chest, not only from how fast it was beating but from how tight your chest was. Your lungs felt like they were on fire and being gripped with a pair of pliers. You felt your body temperature drop substantially as the cold water came down over the top of you, seeping through the plastic wrap in the holes, and going against your already frozen feeling skin. You were shaking violently at this point, your lips quivering, and turning a faint shade of purple. "Please..."

"Hmm." Kylo pretended to think about your plea, and he shook his head. He filled the bowl back up with the same icy water, and he grabbed the cloth, throwing it back over the top of your face. This time he had to grab onto your chin tightly, pinching your skin to hold your head still. He felt your throat clench up, and he smirked as he started pouring the cold water back down onto you. 

Your feet curled slightly, your toes clenching. You could feel the circulation in your blood slowing, your heart changing from a rapid, panicked beat, to a slow, mellow one as your body was slowly giving into the feeling of the cold. He was fucking freezing you to death. 'Is he going to fucking kill me?' As the water seeped through the cloth, going up into your nose again, your thoughts were cut off, that tightness taking over your whole body again. Your eyes clamped shut as the water poured over you.

When the water was gone, Kylo decided that this was enough of this torture. He placed the bowl back onto the edge of the tub, and he shoved your face to the side, snagging the cloth from your face when he did. His eyes studied your paling body over, grimacing at your even more weakened, vulnerable state. "We're not even close to being done. Don't you pass out on me now." He shot his hand up, smacking the side of your face hard, instantly leaving a hand print.

You cried out, your eyes shooting open, tears streaming down the sides of your face. They were warm upon your frozen skin. You couldn't stop shaking. You watched as Kylo reached down, your eyes opening and closing rapidly as he lifted you from the cool tub, and carried you back into the bedroom. He dropped you down onto the bed, flipping your body over so your head was looking down to the floor at Hux. "H...ux..."

Hux's eyes looked up to your face seeing how hard you were shivering, and how pale your face was. "Y/N..." He frowned, slowly getting his barrings back with every passing second.

Kylo rolled his eyes. "How precious. Little fucking love birds." He crouched down, positioning himself on either side of Hux's bound up legs. He slid his hand around him, reaching for his gun tucked away into his back pocket. He twirled it in his fingers, flipping the safety off when it stopped. He put his other hand down onto Hux's back, right above his ass, and he pushed the barrel of the gun right to Hux's cheeks, pushing it between them and to his ass. "You wanna get fucked? Here." He growled, and shoved the gun roughly into Hux's ass, no lube, no gentle movements, no time for adjustments.

Hux screamed out as the cold barrel of the gun tore through his ass, ripping his walls apart in the process. Tears streamed down the sides of his face, his head shaking violently. He tugged at the ropes, trying to get them loose enough to get free. The rope slid against his skin, rubbing it raw as he thrashed around.

"Holy shit." Your mouth fell open as you watched Kylo fuck the gun into Hux's ass brutally. Hux's whimpers, and pleas broke your heart. You felt more guilty now than you had before. This all fell on you. This was your fault. Your heart had slowed so much, and your breaths had grown so shallow, that it sent a fear through you unlike any other. You felt like you'd drop dead at any second. "Kylo...please."

Kylo ignored both of your pleas, enjoying how Hux looked writhing around, and the blood that was pooling around the gun out of his ass as he pumped it into Hux, unforgivingly. He tipped his head up, his eyes looking upon your body on the bed. He stilled the gun in Hux's ass, and he ripped it out, tossing it onto the floor behind him. In the process of it hitting the floor, it went off, a bullet shooting right past Hux's forehead almost hitting him.

Hux sobbed hysterically, his whole body taken over by pain.His ass hurt so bad. He'd never had anything up there. Kylo had just taken his asshole virginity, and he wasn't fucking okay with it. He gasped when Kylo's hand went to the ropes around his wrists, and he untied it from the pole, dragging him across your bedroom floor, and down the hallway.

Now was your chance. You used what little strength you could muster in your weakened state, and rolled your body to the side. You fell off the edge of the bed landing hard onto the floor. You winced, taking a minute to push past the pain. You listened for Kylo's footsteps. You heard them fading. Your body was still shivering aggressively, your lips puckering, and quivering. You tried to wiggle your body up, but failed.

Kylo returned after a few moments, and he chuckled seeing you'd managed to get just a couple inches from your fallen down positon. "Ah, Ah, Ah." He shook his head, raising a finger up, and shaking it. "You're coming with me." He bent down, sliding his hands up under you, and lifting you up. He held you against his chest, and he carried you out of your room. He was silent, ignoring your attempts at small talk, and trying to beg him to stop. He carried you down the stairs which he'd just dragged Hux down, carelessly, not being mindful of if he hit his head against anything or not, or anything else. He moved through the mansion, and made his way to the kitchen where there was a door that led into the basement. He pulled it up, carrying you down it. "Stay." He placed you upon a wooden table, right beside where Hux was upon a wooden table of his own.

You turned your head, and whispered softly. "I'm so sorry. I never meant for this to happen. Is your ass okay?" You frowned when Hux wouldn't even look at you. The person who'd been on your side almost all the time now hated you. You truly fucked up. "I'm sorry."

"Shut the fuck up." Kylo stepped back to you and Hux, standing in between both your tables. He held four wires with pads on the ends of them. He turned to you, placing the wires on either sides of your head, and making sure they'd stick. He turned away from you, doing the same thing to Hux, and he stepped over the hanging wires to a large machine. "Have either of you ever been electrocuted before?" He didn't wait for a reply. He cranked the knob, sending the smallest amounts of volts he could through the wires and into both of your bodies. He watched in awe as your bodies both jerked up, your screams filling the basement. He grunted, and gave you both a minute to collect your breaths. He turned the knob to the next setting, sending a higher amount of volts to you both, and he watched as Hux's eyes clamped shut, his screams a lot louder than yours. "What's the matter Hux, don't got a high pain tolerance?" He was mildly impressed with your lack of screams. He'd gotten one out from the initial shock, but just a squeal from the second one. This displeased him. He turned the knob off, growing bored with this. All this torture had aroused him. His hardened arousal straining against the fabric of his boxers, being pressed against from the tightness of his dress pants.

You flinched when Kylo stepped to you, and he reached for the pads on your head. You'd bit down on your bottom lip, drawing blood to keep yourself from screaming out when Kylo had turned the voltage up. Tears dripped down your face, your watery gaze looking to Kylo's hardened, expressionless face. He pulled the pads, off, dropping to the floor, and he turned to Hux, doing the same thing. You watched as he looked between you both, contemplatively. "Kylo." Your voice was weak, shaky. You were terrified to even speak at this point. You weren't sure how he'd react.

Kylo scoffed, turning his head to you and he grabbed onto the plastic wrap, ripping it apart. He worked quickly, tearing it off of your body, and he grabbed onto your waist, lifting your body up off of the table. He slammed your body down onto Hux's naked form, and he pushed your body down onto his. "You want to fuck him? Fuck him now." He knew you knew it wasn't a suggestion. It was a demand. He smirked when your hands trembled moving up to Hux's groin, and grabbed onto his limp cock, slowly working it. "Stay. Fucking. Put." He let your hips go, and he put his hand to his groin, undoing his pants. He slid his hand down past his boxers, tugging his cock free, and stroking himself a couple times. He climbed up onto the table, and he grabbed onto your ass, gripping it hard, lifting it upwards. He guided your body forwards when he peered past you seeing Hux's cock hardening. "Sit on it."

You whimpered, but obliged to his demand. You inched up his body, lowering your cold pussy down onto Hux's warm cock. The contrast of his warm naked body, and your still cold one forced a moan from your lips. As his warm, hardened length slid up into you, your body shuddered. You gasped when Kylo shoved your body back down onto Hux's and he pushed his cock to your ass, slowly pushing into you.

Hux's face paled as Kylo started slowly pushing his cock into your ass. He was able to feel the pressure of his cock through your pussy as he got deeper and deeper into you. As badly as he didn't want to enjoy the feeling of you gripping around him, it was hard. His eyes shut, trying to shut the pleasure off. He failed. Kylo started thrusting into you, making your body move a bit, which entailed your pussy moving up and down his cock, and he moaned softly. The soreness of his ass was nothing compared to the pleasure that was building. He felt ashamed for liking this, especially since you were the reason he was in this situation to begin with.

Your body started to warm up as your muscles got moving again, and Hux's body heat, and Kylo's clouded over you. Your eyes fluttered opened and shut as both their cocks twitched, and throbbed into you. Your head lowered, resting onto Hux's chest, your hands flattening onto the table on both sides of Hux, holding you in place as Kylo started pumping into you. Your bare knees dug into the hard wooden table, a slight uncomfortable sensation coming over your legs. It was quickly pushed aside as Kylo's pace increased, which made your pace on Hux's cock increase too.

Kylo grunted, holding onto your hips firmly. "If either of you touch one another again without my permission, your punishments will be a lot fucking worse than they were today, understand?" He grunted when the both of you mumbled 'Yes Sir.' He couldn't help but feel powerful, untouchable right now. He had both of you scared, terrified, and turned on. He could feel all the emotions seeping from the both of you. It was a thickness in the air. He grabbed onto your hips, and he lifted your body up off of Hux's cock. He pulled his hips back, his own cock slipping out of you. He turned your body around, lowering you back down onto Hux the opposite way.

Hux grunted when his cock slid up into your ass, and Kylo's cock pushed into your pussy. He couldn't reach his hands up for your body to hold onto you because they were still bound with ropes, otherwise he would have. His blue eyes filled with a mix of terror and pleasure as Kylo forced you to fuck him like that.

Your hands flew back, holding your body up as Kylo and Hux's cocks moved into your holes. Your head tipped back, your feet helping assist in keeping you in place.

Kylo's eyes looked your face over, seeing the change in it as he slammed his cock into you hard. "Needy little doll. You're my personal slave. From here on out, you won't cum without my permission. You won't even touch yourself unless I say so. When you want to, you'll beg like a good girl. Got it?"

"Yes Sir." You replied quickly, not wanting to skip a beat. Your body started shaking, your legs tensing up as your orgasm started building inside of you. When it broke, you screamed out in pure bliss and euphoria, bucking your hips up and down frantically.

Hux grunted, his seed exploding into your ass, and his moans filling the air with yours. His chest rose up and down rapidly, and his eyes shut, relishing how good that just felt. It almost made up for all the shit he'd just been through. Almost, not quite.

Kylo grunted, pumping into you as fast and deep as he could. His seed shot out into your core hard. He slammed the head of his cock against your cervix through his bliss, pulling from you quickly. He didn't say a word, he climbed off of the table, and he grabbed you by your throat, pulling you off of Hux's body, and placed you down onto your feet. "Go call your father. He was sad you didn't say good bye to him." He pushed you body backwards by the hold on your throat.

When he let your throat go, you gasped for air and turned quickly, scattering through the basement and up the stairs. You didn't stop, making your way through the mansion in no time at all, and back to your room. The second you stepped over the threshold, you slammed the door shut, pressing your back against it, and lowering yourself down onto your ass, pulling your legs to your chest. Your arms wrapped around your legs, and you rested your head onto your knees, sobbing into them. "What the fuck..."

"You," Kylo stepped around the table, and untied Hux's hands. He leaned his head down, hovering it above Hux's. "If you ever touch her again, I'll cut your fucking cock off, and feed it to you. Got it?"

Hux nodded, too afraid to say a word.

"Good. Get the fuck out of my sight." Kylo growled, watching as Hux ripped his body off of the table, and climbed off of it. He chuckled as he stumbled over his feet, and disappeared up the stairs. Kylo took a sharp inhale of breath, a satisfactory feeling washing over him.


	10. Forgive Me

-TW- Sexual content, graphic language, slapping, choking, oral sex. Kylo is a lot softer in this chapter,...kinda. <3 

-Hope you guys like it- <3 Love ya'll. Hate//make-up sex? I think so.

Kylo heard you sobbing from the other side of the door, his face blank. A long sigh passed through his pursed lips. 'Maybe I went too far.' He felt the total confliction inside of him, down to his core. He wasn't able to hold back his aggression once that flip was switched. He lost all self-control, and rationalization. Your sobs filled his mind, his eyes narrowing, trying to tune them out. He couldn't. They were haunting. "Y/N?"

Kylo's voice startled you, and you jumped up, rushing over to your bed. You thanked the maker you'd locked the door. Your eyes shifted frantically, looking to the door. Your heart beat increased as the door handle jiggled. "Go away." Your cheeks were swollen, and red from sobbing for so long.

Kylo lowered his head down, trying for the handle one last time. "Come on, I just want to talk."

"No. I don't want to talk to you. Wait till I tell my father what you did!" You tried to speak with a confidence that you knew you didn't have. You sucked a large breath in through your gritted teeth, glaring at your bedroom door. You listened attentively to hear what he was doing. Silence was far worse than if you'd heard him trying to break in. After a few minutes, and nothing, an unsettling feeling grew in the pit of your stomach. Your hands gripped onto the end of your blanket tightly, holding it to your body for comfort. "KYLO?"

No response. 'Maybe he's gone.' That would be too easy, and so out of character for him. You weren't sure if you could talk to him. Not in this state of mind. Not in this condition. Kylo broke your bratty behavior. He snapped it right in half, stomped on it, and shattered it into a million pieces. He'd been bound determined to get you to behave, and he'd won. He terrified you.

The door flew open, Kylo's foot slamming down onto the floor when he stepped into your room. "I just want to talk." He took a single step forwards, sighing when you slid off the bed, and ran for the bathroom. He lunged forwards, his hands coming up and slamming onto the door as you shut it right in his face. "I want to say I'm sorry. Come the fuck on!"

"You're not sorry!" You spun your body around, trembling as you stared at the door. Your hands wrapped around your naked torso, and you started sobbing again.

Kylo put his forehead to the door, both hands flattened against it. A long exasperated sigh escaped from his lips. Yeah, he fucked up. He went too far. Now you hated him. "Y/N, just open the door. I'm not going anywhere until you do."

"Then you'll be there all fucking night." You shook your head, stepping over to the tub, images of what Kylo had done to you in it flashing into your mind. You stepped backwards, turning to the shower, and you climbed into it. You slid your back down against the tiled wall, and down to your ass. "Go away Kylo."

Kylo lowered himself down to his knees, and turned his body around, pressing his back against the door. He leaned his head back, his black locks cascading down around the sides of his face. "I'm not going anywhere. You'll have to come out eventually."

Now it was a waiting game. This wasn't your first rodeo of locking yourself in the bathroom, and crying yourself to sleep. Your body was exhausted from the trauma and today's events. Jyn's death, Kylo's torment, Hux's torment, you were ready to toss it all in and give up. Your body fell down, curling up into the fetal positon and you closed your eyes tightly, trying to sooth yourself. It brought you zero comfort knowing there was only a door standing between you and Kylo. At any given moment he could burst through the door, and do god knows what to you. The idea alone sent shivers down your body. After some time, your mind eased, shutting down, and you relaxed the best you could. Sleep was the only thing that was going to bring you any sort of relief to the misery.

Kylo twiddled his thumbs around one another, every second that turned into minutes, that turned into hours, his patience growing thinner and thinner. He sat there, rested upon the door, waiting for you though. Despite his burning desire to kick the door down and drag you out of the bathroom. His intentions were pure at the moment. He did only want to talk. He felt the slightest bit of guilt growing more and more in the pit of his stomach, and it was nauseating. He hadn't meant to make you hate him, he only wanted to instill fear into you, to tame you. He'd done just that, and then some. He mentally cursed himself for being like this. He couldn't help himself. He'd grown up in the world of violence, his childhood consisting of literally having to survive to live. It didn't help that his very own parents neglected him, leaving him to run wild in the streets, and not giving a single care to him running off to a different state and joining several gangs. When they got the news, they brushed it off. He'd been left to his own devices, and they were self destructive. He just was doing what he knew best, and that was violence. He didn't know how to do anything but that. This whole kind thing, it wasn't above him, but it was just out of his reach. Taunting him.

[Snoke's POV]

The plane landed smoothly upon the runway, gliding over the pavement and towards the airport. Snoke tapped his fingers impatiently on the rubber coating of the arm rest, his head turned to the window. A small bitter scoff slipped past his lips, and he rose to his feet abruptly when the flight attendant started walking down the aisle. He'd taken his own plane, not wanting to risk anyone butting their nose into his personal business. He hated commercial flights. Always too cramped, and there was no room for any form of comfort. His head was full of the business proposal he was supposed to seal, but also full of worry for you. He had his doubts about leaving you behind with Kylo, and Hux, but he had to do what he had to do. It was too risky to take you with him, especially knowing damn well there were people out here trying to kidnap you, and kill him. He'd risk his own life without question, but he wouldn't risk yours.

The briefcase swung at his side as he descended down the steps to his large personal plane and down onto the pavement. He was greeted by the short slicked back haired male with piercing blue eyes. Vic. His business partner. Vic had helped him a lot along the way, always throwing better ideas out into the air, amplifying profits, and taking care of the paper work, which seemingly piled up before Snoke ever had time to get to them all himself. Vic was his right hand man.

Vic smiled widely, raising his hand up, and shaking Snoke's. "How was the flight?" He spun on the heels of his dress shoes, following Snoke to the large black limo just ahead of him. He reached for the door tugging it open, and waited for Snoke to climb inside. He shut it, and made his way around the other side, climbing in after him. "How's Y/N? I'm so sorry about Cardo. I had no idea he was two timing us. Honestly."

Snoke placed the briefcase onto the floor of the limo, safely between his legs. He turned his head, his eyes narrowing at Vic's sharpened face. "It's been taken care of. Kylo handled it. Did he not?" He couldn't even say it with confidence because he was still second guessing Kylo and the side he was on. He should have looked into Kylo's background before hiring him, but he'd gotten his attention at that business meeting, and he'd proven he was a 'Take no shit' kind of man. It was what he needed.

Vic sighed, nodding. "From what my sources say, Cardo has been properly disposed of." He shuddered at the thought of what Kylo might have done to him. "I'm sorry about Y/N's friend, what was her name," He waved his hand, trying to rack his mind for the poor girls name. "Jyn?"

"Yes. I am too. Y/N was really upset about that. She shouldn't of had to see that." Snoke's face scrunched together, anger at himself bubbling inside of him. He was failing as a father. Everything he did seemed to back fire, and some how it backfired in your direction. "Booze."

"Here." Vic leaned forwards, lifting up the latch of a wooden compartment in the middle of the limo. He reached inside pulling out a bottle of aged Bourbon. "Will this work?"

"Indeed." Snoke took the bottle from Vic, no reluctance behind his actions. He twisted the cap off, and didn't even bother with manners. He brought the bottle to his lips, tipping his head back and taking a couple large swigs. As the burning sensation wrapped around the inside of his throat, and made its way down into his stomach, a sigh of relief passed his lips. "Thank you." He handed the bottle back to Vic, watching as he took a couple swigs himself. "So, do you have any idea what to expect when we get there? Do you think they're going to agree to the proposal, and the conditions?"

Vic exhaled, and he shrugged. "Do you want me to be honest?"

"Always."

"I don't know. They sounded eagar for you to get here, and pitch the idea their way. They sounded like they'd be all ears when we got there, and Trudgen, the owner of the company said he couldn't wait to meet you in person. Big things are happening Snoke, we're going to be rich. This deal is going to open brand new doors, not only for you, but for Y/N too." Vic was fully aware that Snoke's confliction between his love for you, and his love for money was a hard thing to deal with. Snoke was a good man, in the end, all he wanted was for you to have the very best life you could.

[POVS at the meeting]

Snoke stepped into the large room that was completely surrounded with glass, his eyes skimming around the long table that was in the center of the room. There were so many people sitting around it. A lump built in his throat, and he looked to the crew cut dark brown hair, his hazel eyes shimmering in the fluorescent lighting from above.

Trudgen stepped to Snoke, his hand raised. He grabbed onto his hand firmly, shaking it excitedly. A big grin across his five o'clock shadowed face. "It is a goddamn pleasure Snoke. Please, have a seat." He motioned with his other hand to the nearest chair, and he nodded at Vic. He'd met Vic once before, when Snoke first showed interest in collabing with another powerful Tech company, who specialized in weapons on the low. Vic told him all about what Snoke expected from his company, and what his dream was. From the get go, Trudgen was ready to invest in this. "Can i get you gentleman anything?"

"No thank you." Snoke replied first, his eyes looking over the navy blue suit Trudgen had on. It wasn't no cheap suit, it was designer. Expensive. Money. Snoke pulled the briefcase up from his side, and placed it down onto the table. He rolled the numbers to their appropriate places, and the briefcase unlocked. He pushed it open, and he turned it in Trudgen's direction. "This is what the products are going to look like."

Trudgen's hazel eyes glimpsed over the drone inside of the casing of the suitcase, and he rose a brow into the air, confusion rushing over his face. "It's a drone."

"Not just any drione." Vic quickly stepped to Trudgen's side, reaching in and taking the drone out, placing it onto the table. "It's equipped with built in weapons. The whole unit runs on a chip you implant into your the back of your neck, and it runs on voice commands. It links right into your being. There's all sorts of systems in it, preventing any hackers from getting into its command center. It's also blocked from people being able to trace it. This technology isn't just a weapon, it's eyes, its ears. It can go places where people can't. This is the new breakthrough the world needs. How many people have died in wars because they were trying to scope an area out, and got blasted away instead? How many people lose their kids, when they can't have eyes outside at all times. How many people need a body guard, but can't afford one, or don't know anyone strong enough? Not only does this thing hook into your body and obey your commands, it also reads your stress levels, detecting when danger is around. It knows when you're sad, mad, happy, it knows everything." He pulled his hand up, slapping Trudgen's arm gently. "This," He pointed to the drone. "Is going to be a revolutionary break through my guy."

Trudgen's brows furrowed together, a bit of skepticism in his eyes. He looked to the drone, then back to Snoke, silently asking for him to agree, or disagree with Vic's words.

"Everything he's saying is true. This thing could change the world." Snoke smiled faintly. "These are my terms." He reached into the pocket of his suit, pulling out a folded up piece of paper, and sliding it across the table.

Trudgen reached for it, and he unfolded it. He took a minute to read over Snoke's conditions, and agreement conditions, and he sighed. "So it's a 50/50 profit? No scams, no fuckery?"

"We wouldn't fuck you over buddy." Vic gripped Trudgen's shoulder rightly, his tone reassuring. "We're in it to win it, and we want you to win too. Right?" He turned to Snoke.

Snoke rolled his eyes. "Right."

[POVS after the meeting]

"Well, that went fucking absolutely beautifully." Vic chimed walking beside Snoke back to the limo. "Time to celebrate." He opened the door for Snoke again, and went around the other side, clapping his hands together in excitement. "We're going to be rich."

"Yeah."

"What's wrong?" Vic was feeling the bad vibes coming off of Snoke and it was killing his high/buzz.

"I'm worried about Y/N. I've got this fatherly feeling in the pit of my stomach like something bad has happened. I'm going to call her." Snoke hadn't been able to shake the feeling the entire meeting. He finally caved, needing to know you were okay. He slid his hand into his pocket, and pulled his phone from his pocket. He dialed Kylo's number, your phone still broken from the tub incident, and he waited as it rang. His anxiety grew as it rang a second time, and then a third.

"Hello?" Kylo spoke with a groggy voice, his body rising up from off of the floor in front your bathroom door.

"Hey, it's me. Is Y/N right there?"

Kylo's eyes widened, and he blinked a couple times, turning his head to look at the door which was still closed. He reached his hand up, sighing when he realized the door was still locked. "Yeah, one sec. Let me go get her." Now he had an excuse to kick the door down. He rose to his feet, putting the phone down at his side, and lifting his foot up into the air kicking the door into.

Your body shot up, and you screamed as Kylo approached you.

Snoke's face flushed as he heard the faint banter and bickering of you and Kylo on the other side of the phone. He couldn't make our direct words, due to the muffledness, but what he was hearing he didn't like. His heart started racing rapidly against his sternum, and it all disappeared when he heard your voice on the other side. "Hello Princess. How are you?"

Kylo had his arms wrapped around your body, one around your throat, the other around your arms holding them in place. He held the phone up to your face, and he whispered into your other ear. "Silence is golden." He knew you knew what he meant.

"I'm good, how are you? How'd the meeting go? Are you coming home any time soon?" The desperation was in your voice, and you prayed that he picked up on it. Hopefully if he did, he'd rush right back home, and take care of business. Your body tensed as Kylo held you tighter in his hold.

"It went good. I closed the deal. Is everything alright over there? I had a bad feeling and wanted to know you were alright."

Kylo's teeth grazed over your ear, threateningly. He pulled his arm harder against your neck making you whimper. "Shhh. Get off the phone. Tell him everything is fine, and hang up."

"That's good. I'm glad. I'm going to try to get some sleep, I love you." You knew in that moment, there was no way you could tell Snoke you needed help, he wasn't picking up on your tone, or your attempted cues. 'Daft...' It wasn't his fault, especially if he was overwhelmed with work, and celebrating his success.

"Love you too. Get some good sleep, princess." Snoke ended the call, a sigh of relief slipping from his lips. He slid his phone back into his pocket, and he looked to Vic. "Now we can celebrate."

"Good girl." Kylo praised, pulling the phone from off of your face, and he moved his mouth up to your jaw line, swiping his tongue across it. "Now, can we talk?"

You shuddered at the contact with his wet muscle. Did you have a choice at this point? Talk to Kylo willingly, or god forbid, he force you and still have to talk to him. Your options were slim. You gulped hard against his arm, and gasped when he stepped you forwards through the bathroom and back into your bedroom.

"Okay, now, just let me explain." Kylo drew his arm from around your neck, wanting to give you the benefit of the doubt you wouldn't do anything stupid. He really didn't want to have to lose his shit again. "I want to start by saying, I went way too far. I know that." He released your arm, and he stepped back, and off to the side blocking you from being able to dart for the door.

Your eyes widened, looking his body up and down, reading his body language. You weren't very good at reading people, especially Kylo. He was far too good at keeping a hardened demeanor. Your body hadn't stopped trembling from when he first grabbed you in the bathroom, but it had calmed down a bit. "You fucking think? Like what you did was entirely uncalled for. You acted like a child, a jealous, over grown man child. You've got some serious issues."

"But you liked it." Kylo stepped to you, raising his hand up. His lips twitched when you flinched away from him. "I know you did. I could see it in your eyes. You were scared, but you were also turned on. You enjoy being over powered, and completely dominated. You like when people take charge of you. " He took a step to you, cautiously. His guard was up, just as yours was. The trust between you both had been broken, he was aware.

Your feet shuffled backwards, and you gasped when you brushed up against the nightstand behind you. Your chest puffed out, trying to look bigger than you were. Your pathetic attempt to look unphased by Kylo. You were phased by him, you were really phased by him. He instilled absolute fear to your very core. He brought a new meaning to the word, scary. You were convinced he was the literal devil. Or he'd been sent by the devil. There was no way this man was looking out for your best interests, not after all the shit he'd done. He was here to destroy you, and so far, he was successful. As Kylo got closer and closer, your body shook more violently. Your eyes closed tightly when his hand came up, and two of his large digits went under your chin, tilting your head up gently.

"I'm sorry. How can I make it up to you?" Kylo's voice was calm, soft. Sweet even. He stared at your sweaty face, sighing. "Doll?"

You opened one eye, looking right into Kylo's eye, and you sucked at the inside of your mouth nervously. Your feet shifted, your body slipping down, your ass lowering down onto the nightstand behind you. You gasped when he pushed himself between your legs, forcing them open. Your other eye opened when he slowly trailed his hand down from your chin over the front of your throat, and down over your fleshy mounds. The faintest moan passed through your lips as he moved lower and lower brushing his finger tips over your sensitive bud. "Kylo..."

"I'll start with this." Kylo lowered himself down between your legs onto his knees. His hands rubbing over the tops of your thighs, and down to the inner part of them. He brought his mouth down to your clit, pushing the tip of his tongue against it, and flicking it up and down slowly.

"I..." Your head tipped back as his wet muscle started tracing patterns against your clit, your hips jerking upwards into his mouth. Your hands latched into the edge of the nightstand as he increased his pace upon your clit, and pushed harder against it. "Shit."

Kylo's tongue took long drags up your clit, and then long drags downwards. He moved with accuracy, and precision as he lapped at your clit, greedily, teasingly. He grunted against you, vibrations making your body buck up again. He felt his cock harden in his pants, his other right hand trailing over the top of your thigh, down your knee, and down between his legs. His tongue pulled down, playing with your opening. He'd push just the tip of his tongue into you, and then pull it back. He repeated this over and over again, and then finally plunged the entire length into you, twisting it about wildly. He managed to free his aching, dripping cock from its confines, his fingers curling around it, and gentle pumps up and down proceeded.

Your knuckles turned white, gripping on the nightstand, your nails raking against the wood, leaving marks as Kylo fucked his tongue into you. Your head stayed tipped backwards, not yet able to look to him without flashes of events from earlier flooding your mind. If Kylo wanted to make it up to you, this was a good start. You weren't going to let him off of the hook that easily. He was your bitch now, if he meant wanting to apologize to you, that was. You weren't just going to brush it off like he hadn't just fucking traumatized you, but you weren't going to say no to him eating you out, or pleasuring you either. Kylo's touch was strangely addicting, in the most toxic way possible. He was the drug you needed, and wanted, but it came with warnings, and the dangers of getting too much, overdosing and dying. He was so bad for you, and your well being, and perhaps that was what made you so turned on by him. Your hips bucked up wildly into Kylo's face as his tongue plunged around up, down, side to side. Your moans increased as the pleasure did, giving into the euphoria.

Kylo's tongue didn't let up once, keeping the same rapid pace, and quick motions into you, feeling your walls grip around him tightly, and the taste of your juices running over his tastebuds. He was intoxicated with you, as you were him. He pumped his cock, chasing his own sweet release.

Your bodies simultaneously collided with the tsunamis of white hot electric pleasure when you climaxed. Your moans a lot louder than Kylo's muffled ones, them filling the space all around you, mixing with the rapid beatings of both your hearts. You exploded around Kylo's tongue, his saliva, and your cum dripping from your core, onto the nightstand and down onto your ass. Your chest heaved up and down. You lowered your head back down, looking right to Kylo who was staring up at you from between your legs. You couldn't deny he looked good down there. "I still don't forgive you."

Kylo rose slowly to his feet, tucking his cock into his pants, and doing his button and zipper back up. He pulled at the end of his suit, and he inhaled, and exhaled heavily. "I know. But it's a start right?"

"I want you to go apologize to Hux."

"Uhm." Kylo rose a brow into the air, his head cocking off to the side. He brushed the strand of hair that fell over his eye out of the way, and he chuckled softy. "You're kidding right?"

You slid off the nightstand, your arms crossing over your chest, and you stepped out with your right foot. Your hip popped out, and you glared up to Kylo's beautifully marked face. "Do I look like I'm kidding?"

Kylo's mouth parted in disbelief. He muttered under his breath, and he turned away from you. "Fine." He stormed out of the room, shaking his head as he walked down the hallway for Hux's room. He slammed his fist upon the door, and he called to Hux. "Hux."

Hux's blue eyes widened as he laid splayed across his bed, and ice pack to his ass, flat on his stomach, facing the door. "What the fuck do you want?"

"I have to apologize to you." Kylo sounded so bitterly hateful it wasn't even funny.

You followed after Kylo, making sure he was actually going to hold true to his word. Hux didn't deserve anymore bullshit, from you, or from Kylo. Especially Kylo. "Hux, can we come in?"

Hux jumped to his feet hearing your voice. He dropped the ice pack half-way through the room, and he ripped the door open, looking right to you with concern upon his pale face. "Is this a joke? Are you okay?" He looked to Kylo, seeing if he had a gun held up to you or a knife or something. He was trying to determine if this was real life or not.

"Hux," You stepped in putting your hand up against his cheek. "It's okay. Kylo wants to say sorry, don't you fucker?" Your head snapped around, looking to Kylo.

Kylo nodded, turning his gaze away from the both of you. "Yup."

Hux narrowed his eyes, unsure about this whole thing. Even if Kylo did say sorry, it's not like he meant it. He was making that clear right now, from his tone, his body language. "I don't want a half-assed apology. I'd rather have nothing, silence, than a fake fucking sorry from you. Get the fuck out of my room. Both of you." He pushed your hand away from him, and he stepped backwards one step. "I need to rest."

Your mouth fell open as Hux shut the door right in your face. You couldn't even be mad at him, he was hurt, and upset, as were you, and he just wanted to be left alone. "You heard the man, let's let him be." You grabbed Kylo's wrist, pulling him back down the hallway. "I want to cum again."

"Again?" Kylo looked at you, puzzled.

"Yup. I want you to fuck me. But you don't get to cum. I want you to make me cum, over and over again, and I want you to deny yourself your orgasm. That's another good start. We'll do this everyday, multiple times a day, until I see it fit that you get to cum." You grinned widely, seeing the unpleasant look that washed over Kylo's face.

"No." Kylo spat, glaring at you. "Not happening. If you thought I was feral before, you don't want to see me when I'm denied orgasms." He didn't like it one bit. Blue balls was a big pet peeve of his, and it brought out a beast he couldn't tame. "You'll get hurt again." He put his hand up, tangling his fingers in your hair, and stepping past you tugging you down the hallway back to your room. He used his heel to shut your door, and he pulled you onto the bed. "How about we just have hate sex?" He released your hair, and slapped you across the face. 

Your cheek burned with the stinging aftermath of the contact, and you blinked at him. "Fine." Your right hand shot up, and you slapped him across the face as hard as you could. It was hard enough to turn his head to the side, and when he looked back at you, there was that feralness in his eyes again. "Awe did that hurt?" 

"No." Kylo smirked, and he grabbed your throat with both hands, pinning you down onto the bed. "Does this?" His eyes darted over your face, and down your body writhing up against him. He waited for you to start gasping for air until he let go. "Bitch." 

"Fuck...You." You pulled your head up, wedging your face into his neck and clamping down onto the flesh with your teeth. You gasped when Kylo's hand went to your dripping opening, and he pressed his hand flat against it, shoving two fingers into you. He started fingering you the most aggressively you'd even been fingered. 

Kylo grunted as your teeth grazed back and forth over his flesh. You'd leave a mark, he didn't care. He slid his other hand down to his groin, and undid his pants again. He pulled them down, his boxers too, and he shimmied out of them. He pushed himself between your legs, removing his hand from you, and he replaced it with his cock. He wasted no time in thrusting into you, and snatching your wrist up pinning them above your head. "I don't care what you say, you like it rough." 

"Shut the fuck up, and fuck me." You leaned your head back, melting into Kylo's actions. You didn't fight back, not yet. You'd wait for the right moment, when he was caught off guard. Your lips parted, moans coming from them again as his pace intensified into your core. "Oh fuck,..Harder." 

"Harder? As you wish doll." Kylo spoke through a breathy moan, his hips dipping down not only getting deeper into you, but he sped his pace up, slamming into your cervix with every thrust in. He lowered his head down, taking your bottom lip between his teeth and biting down hard. Blood slid into his mouth, down his tongue and into the back of his throat. He shoved his bloody tongue into your mouth, your tongues dancing around one another .

Your body rose up, your heels digging into the bed, and you kissed Kylo back with the same intensity he kissed you. The sparks igniting between the both of you as your bodies collided into one another. Your mind was overpowered with the primal need, the carnal desire, the reptilian mindset as Kylo fucked you into the mattress. Your legs curled up around his hips, and your eyes rolled into the back of your head.

Kylo fucked you long into the night, your bodies dripping with sweat, and blood by the time you were done. He collapsed beside you, and you both panted looking up to the ceiling. The heat generating off of the both of you, almost too much to bear, but you were too tired to move. He'd made you cum 5 times before he came. Another good beginning to his apology. This didn't mean you forgave him, you weren't sure you ever actually would forgive him. He'd really fucked you up, mentally, emotionally, physically. You weren't okay, you were just good at pretending like it. 

You were the one to break the silence, turning your head towards Kylo's sweaty face. "I hate you." 

"I know." Kylo turned his head in your direction, and you both smiled at each other. "I know you do. I don't hate you though." His tone was soft, a barely audible whisper. "I crossed a line, and I'll never forgive myself for it, but it's who I am. It just happens. That doesn't mean I don't want to protect you from everyone else." 

Your face flushed, and you embarrassingly looked away from him. There'd been a glint of sadness in his eyes, you could have sworn you saw it. "Whatever. I won't tell Snoke what you did, but I can't guarantee Hux won't. You need to make it up to him. You fucked him in the ass with a gun, like...sir, what?" 

Kylo held back the dark chuckled that built up in his throat. He cleared his throat, and he sighed. "I know." 

"I mean it." 

"I said, I know." Kylo rolled his eyes. "I got it. I will. Snoke won't be back for a few days, Hux won't tell him over the phone. He'd rather wait to tell him in person to see his reaction. He'd rather wait to get the full effect by waiting till he's back, and caught off guard by it. I've got a couple days to make it up to him." 

"Better think of something good. Hux is stubborn." You smirked just at the thought of Kylo basically going to have to beg Hux to not snitch to Snoke on him.


	11. Paternal Instincts

-TW- Sexual content, choking, graphic language, three-some, Hux is daddy now too, Kylo has DOM/daddy vibes

-Hope you guys like it- <3 Love ya'll. And in case any of you were wondering what Trudgen looks like, he looks like Jensen Ackles. 

"I want her here. I don't care if it's a fucking hassle. I want her fucking here, now. Make it happen." Snoke's hand drew up, his fingers coiled around the trigger of his gun pressed up into the pilots head hard enough to leave marks. "Do i make myself clear?"

Vic shifted from foot to foot, his piercing blue eyes locking into the pilots. He nodded his head, signaling to him that he didn't want to deny Snoke what he wanted. It would only lead to one thing, his demise.

The pilot's lips tremored, his words coming out shaky, raspy. "Right away Sir. I'll leave now."

"Good." Snoke lowered his gun to his side, letting out a sigh. His body stiffened, his beedy eyes glimpsing over the parking lot as the pilot rushed towards his plane. He hadn't gotten a wink of sleep last night. He still couldn't shake the bad feeling he had about you, and what might be going on back home.

"Are you sure it's safe for her to come here?" Vic questioned the mild curiosity he had about Snoke's decision rising. He was entirely against this decision. It was tough enough to keep his eye on Snoke, now he had to take care of his bratty ass daughter too? Things weren't working out in his favor today. He started the morning off with a call, he could have lived without getting, spilt coffee all over his suit, forcing himself to put on his casual wear, which consisted of a pair of black nike sneakers, a pair of black jeans, and a black t-shirt. He threw on his black leather jacket, adding spice to the bland outfit, but it still wasn't the same as walking around with a suit on. It didn't hold the same power. It didn't give off the same energy.

Snoke's eyes trailed up and down Vic's form, and he sneered sternly. "Do you have a problem with my daughter coming here Vic? If you've got something to say, please, feel free to speak your mind. We've always been honest with one another, so be honest with me now." He took a step to him, his body inches from his, staring him down. Sizing him up. His fingers pulled up against the trigger, his hand trembling at his side.

Vic put his hands up in between his body, and Snoke's. "Sir, I was only trying to think of how dangerous it's going to be for her to come alone."

"She won't be alone. She'll be with Kylo, and Hux. She'll be fine." Snoke retorted, paying no mind to Vic's passive hand gestures. "You're pissing me off. If you need me I'll be in my hotel room. Let me know the second that plane returns."

"Yes Sir." Vic lowered his hands down, following Snoke's body as he walked for the limo and hopping into it.

[Y/Ns POV[

Hux's words after he said Snoke sent for you were tuned out. All your mind heard was slurred nonsense coming from the gingers lips as he kept spewing them from his lips. You couldn't help but noticed he looked to be in a lot better shape today than he'd been in last night when you saw him. He wasn't mad at you anymore, either. "Okay. I'll go pack." As soon as his lips stopped moving, you twisted on the heels of your bare feet, rushing into your huge walk in closet. You practically ripped them off of the hinges in the process.

Kylo walked down the hallway, his footsteps quiet as can be as he walked up behind Hux. He got right behind him, stilling his breathing, and he smirked when Hux turned and shrieked, collapsing down onto his ass. "Wow,"

Hux's head lifted, his blue eyes trailing up Kylo's enormously large form in front of him. He blinked, his frightened demeanor changing in an instant. He pushed his body up, having to tilt his head as far back as it would go to look up into Kylo's face. "Are you packed?"

"I am." Kylo spoke cooly. "I-"

"Don't." Hux flew his hand up, and shook his head. "Just. Fucking. Don't, Kylo. I don't want to hear your pathetic attempt at an apology." He leaned inwards, side glancing down the hallway towards your room. "You don't know who I am, and what I'm capable of. You all think I'm this meek little man, and boy are you wrong. I've done unspeakable things, and I'm not ashamed of it for one minute. Keep testing me. Keep pushing the wrong buttons, and egging me on, and you'll learn how bad I can be. Your actions were child's play compared to what I've done to people." His nostrils flared,a redness creeping upon his pale cheeks.

"Hey guys-" You stopped mid-sentence, and cocked your head to the side looking both men over curiously. "What is happening? Are you two going to kiss? Ohhh. Make up sex. We could have a threeway." You pulled your suitcase to your side, bringing your hands together and clapping them excitedly.

Both Kylo and Hux turned their heads, their brows furrowing together. "Uhm," Hux scoffed, stepping away from Kylo. "Let's go, we're going to be late, and I am not in the mood to listen to your father ream me a new asshole." Hux walked over to you, grabbing the handle of your suitcase, and lifting it up off of the ground, and hurrying down the stairs.

You frowned, looking to Kylo. "So you're not going to fuck him?"

"I don't think he'd appreciate me going near his ass." Kylo had to force the smirk not to appear upon his face. He followed after you down the stairs, rushing out to the limo that was waiting out front.

The ride to the private strip/airport was awkward. Tension was high, and there was just a dark cloud over both Kylo and Hux's heads. It was awkward, uncomfortable, and it bothered you. One way or another, they were going to make up. Whether you had to force it or not. You couldn't handle the level of anxiety they were giving you. Their death stares at one another, their subtle hand gestures, just everything was getting too much. You were finally about to speak, but the limo halted to a stop, and you jerked forwards. "I hope my father put hard liquor on the plane." You slid across the seat, and climbed out of the limo as fast as you could. You took in a sharp breath of fresh air, the headache that'd been forming seemingly disappearing.

Hux followed suit, stretching his arms above his head, and cranking one arm behind his neck, and then the other. It was about to be a four hour plane ride to where Snoke was tucked away in his little fancy hotel, which a business associate owned apparently. He was looking forward to the free drinks, and the party that was supposedly supposed to be occurring that night. He needed to get his mind off of current events, distract himself from the rage that seemed to grow more and more with every passing second. If he spent another second around Kylo, he was afraid what he might do to him. He'd been able to keep his cool collected composure thus far, he didn't want to break that streak. Sure, he was still pissed at Kylo, and wanted nothing more than to exact his revenge, but there was a time and place for everything. He started up the stairs and he sighed with relief seeing how spacious the plane was. He'd be able to hide away in the corner somewhere, and hopefully get some rest.

Kylo's thumbs latched into the pockets of his suits dress pants, his footsteps thudding upon the metal stairs as he climbed up them. He stepped into the aisle, and he mused at how high grade, and techy it was. He'd expect nothing less of Snoke. He walked down the aisle, and sat himself in a large leather window seat, picking feet up onto the foot stool, and leaning back, crossing his ankles over one another. "So where's the booze? Where's the flight attendants? I'm parched."

You rolled your eyes, in the middle section of the aisle where there was a large leather bench seat. "We haven't even taken off yet." Your legs hung over the edge of the leather bench seat, the feeling of your freshly shaven skin against the smooth texture making you feel some type of way. 

Kylo's golden-honey eyes moved from your heels, slowly up your legs. "You really thought Hux and I were going to fuck?" He shuddered to think of one, not only how painful that would be for Hux, and two, how absolutely wrong your mindset was for thinking like that. He didn't thought he gave of those vibes which would lead you to believe he'd do something like that. Just because he fucked his ass with a gun didn't mean he wanted to stick his cock anywhere near him. "Fucked."

"You know what's fucked?" You pulled your body upright, smiling.

Kylo could see the look in your eyes. Whatever was about to come from your lips was surely going to strike a nerve with him, and he sighed. "What?"

"How you can just casually go about your day as if nothing you did, even happened. How calm you are. Have you even tried to say sorry to Hux? Huh?" You pursed your lips together, scrunching your nose up.

Both of your heads turned to the aisle as a flight attendant lowered the tray in her hands down. "Champagne? How typical of my father to not want us to get schmammered before we get there. Get me the hard stuff."

The flight attendant cleared her throat. She looked down at you questionably, reluctance in her eyes. However, when she looked to Kylo, her body chilled. The serious expression across his face, his dark glinting eyes. She spun around, hurrying down the aisle as fast as she could.

"You're a bully."

"What?" Kylo chuckled softly, raising a brow into the air. "I am not." He thought about it for a moment. Okay, maybe he was a little bit. He could be a lot worse than he was. He wasn't going to be, not unless he had to be. "And you're a brat."

The flight attendant returned, handing Hux a bottle as she passed by him towards the front of the plane tucked into the corner, slumped in his leather chair, tipping his head down, trying to hide himself from the world. She handed you a bottle, and then kylo one. "Anything else?"

"You could suck my cock, cause I don't imagine this ones going to be giving me anything." Kylo smirked, swiping his tongue over his lips.

Your eyes narrowed, looking at the womans face. You uncrossed your ankles, planting your heels onto the carpeted floor of the plane, and you rose up. You stepped to her, and you tipped your head to the side. "Run along now." You waved your hand in front of his face, and she scurried away.

"Why?" Kylo groaned, rolling his head from side to side in disapproval.

"Because," Your hips swayed, your feet stepping in front of you, cat walking, strutting over to Kylo's chair. You placed your bottle onto the table sticking out from the wall, and you bent at the waist, sliding your hands up his legs, and up his lower stomach. Your right hand slid down his arm, and to his hand, taking the bottle from him. You straddled his waist, feet on both sides of his, and you tugged the cap off of the bottle. You leaned your head back, pouring the liquid from above you into your mouth.

Kylo watched with lustful eyes, his hips jerking up making you spill some down the front of your chin, and down your pushed up cleavage. He leaned his head forwards, putting his mouth onto the top part of your breasts, and he lapped up the booze greedily. He brought his hand up, snatching the bottle from your hands, and trickling more down onto your cleavage so he could lick it up. He grunted, his eyes closing for a moment as he savored this fleeting moment.

Hux couldn't help but look upon the scene before him in utter disbelief. He'd been silent, wanting to remain that way, but this couldn't go unaddressed. The audacity you had. Kylo was a fucker. He didn't deserve anything from you. If anything, he should have bene getting the special treatment. He pushed off on the heels of his shoes, swigging the bottle as he walked down the aisle towards you both. He plopped himself onto the bench Kylo's feet had been resting upon before he lowered them down. "Y/N?"

You tipped your head backwards, looking to Hux upside from your straddled position on Kylo's lap. "Don't give me those judgemental eyeballs Hux."

Hux sighed. "Come on man."

Kylo's eyes darted between you and Hux as you bickered back and forth like a married couple. It was honestly killing his mood, his cock slowly limping in his pants. "Alright, why don't you two fuck it out. Clearly there's some unresolved sexual tension here, so I'll just go find the flight attendant, get my cock sucked and I'll be right back." He had no intentions of doing that. If anything, he'd go into the bathroom, rub one out, and then come back. He wasn't trying to add anything else to the list of reasons why you hated him. He pushed you backwards, helping you stand on your feet, and he rose up, his body brushing against yours as he rose up. He stopped, peering down at you, and a flame ignited between your stares. His hands came up, cupping the sides of your face, and he pushed his lips to yours, kissing you deeply, roughly. His tongue took over yours in seconds, and he twirled it around, and around. He pressed his groin into your, gyrating around in a circular motion.

Hux's face paled seeing how passionately Kylo was kissing you. A tinge of jealousy rushed through his veins, and he shot up from his chair, placing the bottle onto the same table, and he slid his hands around the waist of your shining diamond encrusted black dress. His fingers slid up and down your sides, and then up and down your arms. His own arousal growing in his pants as he touched your soft skin. He put his chin down onto your shoulder, sliding his face towards your neck, and he brushed the locks of hair in the way out. He planted a kiss here, and kiss there, his tongue flicking out occasionally moistening the flesh. He trailed up to your ear, and whispered into it. "You want to get fucked by us both again don't you?" He could be dirty, he could be DADDY, if he wanted to be. He just had to get comfortable, step out of the shell he'd built around himself. He also had to be in the right mood. With all his pent up anger, and aggression, he was feeling particularly daddy/dom tonight. He pushed his groin up against your ass, rubbing it back and forth. "You want that?"

You moaned against Kylo's mouths, one hand reaching for Kylo's body, and the other hand reaching behind you for Hux's. You could feel both their cocks, one in front, one in the back pressing firmly into your body, and it made a warmth grow between your legs. A wetness slick your laced panties. You had to pull away from Kylo's kiss, taking a harsh breath of air through your parted lips. "Yes.."

Kylo smirked. He heard what Hux said to you, honestly it caught him off guard how aggressive, and straight forward he was being. Hux wasn't the person he pretended to be either. This was evidently clear. His veil that'd been blinding him to Hux was being lifted slowly. He slid one hand from your face, back down to your sticky, saliva covered breasts, and he pushed two fingers into your cleavage, pumping into them. "Whose cock do you want in your pussy?" He thought sure as shit you were going to say his.

"Hux's." Your eyes fluttered down into Kylo's, your gazed gluing into one another. "I want Hux's cock in my pussy."

Hux grunted into your ear, and he stepped around you, gesturing for Kylo to step aside. "You heard the woman. Here, turn around. You're going to ride me." He undid his pants, pushing the fabric apart, and reaching in for his cock. He coiled his fingers around himself, and gently worked his length up and down. His free hand glided down your dress, hooking into the bottom and lifting it upwards. He tugged your panties down, and grabbed onto your hip, pulling you backwards. He lowered himself into the leather chair, tugging your ass down onto his lap. He guided his cock up to your pussy, and he growled when you slid down onto him, gripping around him firmly. "Ride this cock baby." He pulled his hand from under you, and he grabbed onto both sides of you, letting you pick the pace.

Your feet planted in front of you, between Hux's spread out legs. Your hands went to reach for his legs, but Kylo stepped in front of you, snatching them up with one hand, and pulling your upper body down towards his groin where his other hand was pumping up and down his cock. Your lips parted, and he pushed himself through them, relishing how soft they were with a grunt as he did. You gagged as he slid down into the back of your throat, your body tensing and gripping around Hux's cock as your hips bucked back and forth.

Kylo grunted again feeling your throat tighten and clench around him as he started thrusting back and forth. He kept his hold on your arms, above your head, holding your body right where he wanted you to be with them.

Hux's fingers dug into the fabric of the dress, as you rode him. "Just like that baby." He slid one hand down to your clit and rubbed at it aggressively, but with accuracy. "I'll make you explode all over this cock." He used his leg strength to help lift his hips and ass up and bucked into you hard. "Fuck you're so tight. I don't know why I didn't fuck you sooner."

"Cause you were scared." Kylo responded for you, feeling you'd say some witty ass comment as such. When your eyes lit up, and you choked against him, he took that as your approval of his comment. "Not so scared now are you? We're literally on the way to see Snoke, and we're fucking his daughter."

"I'm fucking her, you're just getting your dick sucked. Enjoy it, you're not getting anymore after this." Hux stated with a hardened, firm tone. "I'll make sure of it. Not until you make up for your bullshit." He grunted, his attention drawing back to you as your body moved sporadically on top of him. He kept his pace up on your clit, feeling your heart beat increasing inside of you. "That's it baby, let it all go. Cum on my cock. I want to feel it." It was understandable why Kylo had been so possessive of you. He was finding himself losing himself in how tight, and wet you were.

Your body spazzed, your throat clenching around Kylo's cock as you came all over Hux's cock, your legs shaking violently. Drool seeped past your lips and down Kylo's cock and your eyes rolled up into your head as Hux rubbed your sensitive clit through your bliss.

Kylo growled, his pace deepening and quickening in your mouth, desperately trying to get himself over the edge. Hux had almost killed his mood with his bullshit words, and he was trying to think about anything other than his smug fucking shit. He grunted, your tongue curling around him, and he shot his seed hard into the back of your throat. "Fuck." He gripped your wrists tighter, fucking into your mouth until his cock went limp. He pulled his hips back, and he patted your cheek with his free hand. "Good girl. Drinks. Drunk. Now." He tucked his cock back into his pants, and plopped down into the chair behind him, grabbing the bottle of the table, and chugging away at it,

Hux pulled his cock from you, shooting his seed all over your ass. He used his boxers to wipe his cum off from you, not wanting to ruin your dress. He lifted you up off of his lap, and he pulled your panties back up, and your dress back down into place. He gave your ass a small tap, and he praised you as well. "Good girl indeed." 

[Snoke's POV] 

"Vic will you make sure that she gets these things? I've got to get to the gala, their waiting for me. I'm late as it is." Snoke's voice was panic struck as he pacec back and forth in the room, adjusting his tie into place. "I look good?" He didn't know why he gave a shit, but he did. He wasn't there to impress anyone with his clothes, he was here to celebrate the win they had made this weekend, a new business partner. Their riches. 

"Good. Yeah, I'll make sure she gets it. Go." Vic waved Snoke out to the door, and he rolled his eyes when Snoke too his leave. "Crazy old man." He sneered under his breath, shoving his hands into the pockets of his navy blue dress pants. "Can't wait to get rid of that wrinkled old prune. Paranoid fuck." He waited in the large hotel room for your arrival, bored. He'd lost count of how many times he'd gotten up from the bed and walked through the large room, into the bathroom and back out again. His piercing blue eyes shimmered with a gleam when the door clicked and it opened, you standing on the other side. "Thank fucking god. No time to change here." He snatched the covered up dress from off the bed, slinging it over his arm, and he pushed you out of the doorway, tugging the door closed behind him. "Kylo," He gave Kylo a nod, and Kylo nodded back. 

You, Kylo and Hux rushed after Vic down the long hallway of the hotel to the elevators. "Put this on." Vic handed the dress over to you, and he motioned for you to hurry up. "It's not a good look for the business partners daughter to be late. And, we, my dear, are late."

Your cheeks turned bright red, and you scoffed. "Okay." You hated how rushed this whole ordeal was. You were slightly tipsy, the effects of your chugging of the alcohol finally starting to kick in. You nearly stumbled backwards as you tried to undo your dress. "Someone help?" 

Both Kylo and Hux reached a hand up for your back, their fingers brushing over one anothers. Kylo pulled his hand back first, allowing Hux to take over. He sneered, wiping his fingers off on his pant leg. "The fuck." 

Hux pulled your zipper down, being careful not to pull on it and tear your dress. He helped you take it off, slipping the straps down your shoulders, leaving you in your underwear in the middle of the elevator as it lowered down to the lobby floor. "You're beautiful." 

Vic couldn't help himself, he glimpsed over his shoulder, admiring your form, taking a mental picture of it. "Agreed." 

Kylo's eyes also trailed up and down your body, and he crossed his arms over his large chest, glaring at Vic when he thought he was looking too long. "Eyes forwards." 

Vic obliged, turning away from you. "How was the trip?" 

"It was...interesting." You cooed, tugging the dress out from its covering. Your mouth fell open when you saw the elegant red silk dress that split down on the side, and had a long v-neck. You were more surprised that Snoke would pick something like this for you, than anything. You hurriedly pulled it on, Hux zipping it back up.

Kylo's eyes moved over your body, his gaze burning into you. "You look stunning." 

"I know." 

[POVS at the party]

Snoke's head turned from the conversation with Trudgen when his eyes shot for the doorway, and he smirked. Confused, Snoke followed where he was looking, and he stared at you, blinking a couple times as you stepped into the gala, Hux on one arm, Kylo on the other. "That's my daughter." 

Trudgen gripped the glass in his hand tightly. "Is it? She's radiant. Absolutely a work of art." 

Snoke looked back to Trudgen, not sure if he liked how interested he seemed in you. "Don't even think about it." 

Your eyes trailed over the sea of people all dressed up in absolutely elegant gowns, conversing, drinking, laughing. The energy in the room was intoxicating. People seemed like they were genuinely having a good time. The last party you'd gone to was with Kylo, meeting Vic, and Cardo. You hadn't thought about Cardo in some time, and you didn't want to start thinking about him now. "There's my dad." 

Kylo's golden-emerald eyes looked across the room seeing Snoke in the corner of the room, next to a strangely beautifully sculpted man. He wasn't into men like that, but he had to take the time to admire how sharp the man's jawline was, and how his eyes seemed to bore right into his soul as he looked right back at him. "Who's that?" 

"That's our new partner. That's Trudgen. Come, I'll introduce you." Vic led you, Kylo, and Hux through the crowd, and over to Snoke and Trudgen. "Trudgen, this is Y/N-" He was cut off by Trudgen stepping past him, raising his hand up for yours.

You pulled your arms out from Kylo's and Hux's, and you reached for his hand. His hand was soft, warm. He wrapped his fingers around yours tightly, and he stepped to you even closer, lowering his lips down to your ear and whispering into your ear. 

"It's a pleasure. I'm Trudgen. You look ravishing." He pulled his head back, rising your hand up to his lips and kissing it. He smirked when he saw your mouth quiver a bit, and a darker shade of red spread over your cheeks. "I hope you have a good time. Help yourself to the refreshments, and beverages." He released your hand, and he turned to Snoke. "Can we continue our conversation in a more private setting? Vic, come with me." 

Snoke nodded, and he walked over to you. He bent down planting a kiss upon your cheek. "I'll see you after sweet heart, alright? Have fun. Stay out of trouble. I'll talk with you two, after." His eyes looked to Hux, and then to Kylo, and he turned away walking away with Vic, and Trudgen.

"I'll get us some drinks." Hux stated mostly to himself. It was hard to hear anything with the thickness of different noises that filled the room. He weaved his way between the crowd and to the bar.

Kylo grabbed your hand, and he turned you to face him. "Do you want to dance?" 

"You don't dance." You scoffed, shaking your head, and pulling your hand back. "No. I don't." Both of your attentions were drawn to the lady walking up to you, the most adorable baby boy in her arms. He had on a little white and black suit, and the cutest little black bow tie. His big blue eyes stared up into yours, and you absolutely melted into them. "Who's this little guy?" You bent down, getting closer to him. Your ovaries were aching as you looked upon his chubby cheeks, wanting badly to pinch them. 

"This is David." The woman spoke loudly for you to hear. "I'm Annie. It's a pleasure. I'd shake your hand, but I'm kind of...tied up here." She smiled politely. "You are?" 

"I'm Y/N. This is Kylo." When Hux rejoined you and Kylo, you pointed to him. "That's Hux." 

Hux's face lit up seeing the baby in the woman's arms. He handed you your drink, and he handed Kylo his, and his own. "Can I hold him?" 

"Of course." Annie slid David into Hux's arms, resting his head onto his forearm, and she pursed her lips nervously as he lifted him up a bit. 

Kylo took note of how baby fever-y you looked. He found a bit of amusement in it. The last thing he'd expect was for a spoiled little rich girl to have the want for a baby. He just hadn't pegged you as the type. He heard the baby coo as Hux made silly faces down at him. "May I?" 

Hux narrowed his eyes at Kylo, not wanting to hand the baby over. He didn't have a choice. Kylo slid his hands under the baby, and skillfully, carefully took him out from his hold. He didn't want to drop him, so he had to surrender him. 

You didn't think it was possible to want a baby anymore than you already did, but something about seeing Kylo swaddle, and rock a baby in his large arms, and the baby just staring up at him with big, doe like eyes, and giggling softly, it made your entire body warm. "Oh my goodness." Your hand cupped over your mouth, and you watched in awe as Kylo stroked a finger down the babies cheek. 

Hux rolled his eyes, turning away from the group, and looking around the room sipping at his drink slowly. He didn't want to be here anymore than he assumed Kylo, or you did. This was Snoke's bright idea. He insisted the three of you be here. A celebration of a new era he said on the phone. 

Annie smiled, her own heart throbbing at the sight of this beautiful large strange man making her baby coo, and him, and haw. "He likes you." 

"All babies do." Kylo spoke with a vagueness, and a matter of fact. "Want to hold him?" He turned in your direction. 

"No. I'm afraid if I hold him, I'll want a baby even more." 

Annie chuckled. "It happens like that. He's my second." She took him back from Kylo carefully, and she bowed her head down. "It's been a pleasure. I've got to go change and feed him. Have fun." With that, she slowly made her way through the crowd for the bathrooms. 

Both Kylo and Hux looked to your glued gaze on Annie as she walked away. Hux smirked, taking the last sip of his drink. 

You wanted a baby in you right now. You reached your hands up for both Kylo's tie, and Hux's tugging their faces down to yours. "Put a baby in me, right now." 

Kylo and Hux exchanged a glance, both licking their lips in anticipation. "Okay." Kylo finished off his own drink, placing it upon one of the waiters trays as the passed by. He grabbed onto your hand, and he held onto it tightly. 

Hux copied Kylo's exact actions, taking your other hand. Both men led you through the crowd towards the men's restrooms. Kylo pushed the door open, releasing your hand, and locking the door behind him. Luckily for them, it was a single stalled restroom. "Bend over the counter." He pointed to the counter, glimpsing into the large mirror above it. "It's my turn to fuck your pussy." He wasn't going to take no for an answer. 

Hux's fingers slowly moved over your hand, and he nodded at you, seeing the look of annoyance on your face. He wasn't going to argue with Kylo over this, and neither were you. He didn't want to be in here any longer than he had to be if he was being honest. The last thing he needed was Snoke catching the lot of you in the bathroom together, fucking one another. 

Kylo stepped behind you, sliding your dress up over your ass, and he slapped your ass cheeks. "Stroke his cock." He demanded sternly, grabbing down for your hand, and holding it out at your side as Hux pulled his cock free. He wrapped your fingers around his length, and he pumped it up and down a couple times. He drew his hand back, undoing his own pants, and he pushed his cock up to your pussy, tugging your panties to the side, and wasting no time in shoving himself into you. His hands ran up over your ass and your back, wrapping around your throat, lifting your face up to stare at yourself in the mirror as he fucked you. "Look at yourself. Look at how desperate you are. Look" He tightened his fingers making you gag, spewing saliva from your lips and onto the counter top. He sped his pace up, grunting as you gripped around him. "Watch yourself get fucked." 

Hux grunted your hand moving up and down his cock furiously. "Shit...that feels so much better than my hand." It had to be said. It was the truth. Your hand was so soft, so smooth, so pleasurable sliding up and down his throbbing, aching needy cock. He bucked his hips back and forth, his hands placing onto his hips and his head tipping back. "Faster." His words dripping with a needy undertone.

Your hand quickened up and down on Hux's cock, as Kylo fucked you into the side of the sink. Your eyes locked onto your face and Kylo's face above yours. Both your eyes glinting with pleasure as he pounded into you. "Oh fuck...Yes. Don't stop. Just like that. Oh fuck." You were quickly drowned in euphoria, not giving a care for how loud you were being as you climaxed. Your body shuddered, your legs shaking and your back arching upwards into Kylo's body. 

Hux grunted his seed shooting out all over the floor in front of him. He grabbed onto your hand, gently, and pulled it off of him, lowering it back down to your side as Kylo finished thrusting into you, groaning and grunting when he came. He hurriedly put himself back together, and he looked to the door hearing a knock, and then hearing Snoke's voice call from the other side. 

"Hey, I really need to go!" Snoke called to the other side of the door pounding his fist on it. 

Kylo's head snapped to the door, his face flushing. He tucked himself away, doing his pants back up. He looked back to you as you readjusted yourself. He brought a finger up to his mouth, telling you to be quiet, without telling you. He called back to Snoke, his pitch rising to make it sound like it wasn't him. "I'm taking a shit. I'm going to be awhile. Come back in a few."

Snoke kept pounding on the door, not caring. "I've got to piss hurry the fuck up. I'll blow this fucking door down." He kept slamming his fist against it. 

The three of you all looked to one another, the same 'Oh Shit' look upon all of your faces.


	12. Dilemas

-TW- Sexual content, There is a non-consent scene[its towards the end of the chapter], graphic language, Kylo has DOM/daddy vibes, more daddy hux tho...like literally...

-Hope you guys like it- <3 Love ya'll. 

Kylo listened, his ear upon the door, as Snoke's footsteps receded. A sigh escaped his lips, and he looked to you, then to Hux. "He's gone. Go." He reached out for your hand, pulling you towards the door when you put your hand in his large one. He stepped back from the door, tugging it open slowly, eyes looking around making sure the coast was clear. "Go."

Your fingers brushed over the top of his as you let his hand go. A shudder ran down your spine, your head full of the sensations of both men's lips, hands, and bodies against yours as you hurried out of the bathroom. Your heart beat thudded in your own ears, and just as soon as you stepped out into the gala room, the blast from a gunshot went off. The next sound was screams, and the out break of people panicking all around you. You got knocked out of the way and down to your ass, hard. "What the fuck?"

Kylo stepped out of the room, Hux in tow. His golden-emerald eyes flashed, his hand reaching for the gun tucked away inside the pocket of his jacket. He pulled it out, flipping the safety down, and looked over his shoulder to Hux. "Get her out of here." He pushed his way through the crowd in search of Snoke.

Hux crouched down, sliding his hand under your arm, and gently pulling you to your feet. His blue eyes narrowing as he looked through the crowd of over dressed people shoving each other and making their escapes towards the front door. "Come on." Another gun shot made Hux freeze in his place. He turned his head back to the crowd, his eyes landing on the mother, Annie, falling to her knees, holding onto her baby David tightly in her arms. "Stay here." He pushed you up against the wall, and hurried over to her side. "Where are you shot?" He looked her over, seeing the blood seeping through her chest, right beside where her heart was. The baby's cries filled Hux's ears,and he slid his hands under his body, lifting him into his arms so she didn't crush him. "Is there someone who can take care of him? I'm sorry to say, but you're not going to make it." He made sure to keep his tone soft.

Annie reached for Hux weakly. "No. Please take care of him. Please." Her eyes filled with tears, her body falling face first onto the ground. Blood seeped past her parted lips onto the floor. Her chest took one last inhale of breath in, and she fell motionless.

Hux glanced down to the baby boy in his arms, and he frowned. "It's okay, I got you." He held him firmly against his chest, and he spun on the heels of his shoes back where he'd left you upon the wall. His heart dropped when he didn't see you there. "Fuck. Fuck. Fuck." The baby screamed louder, tears falling from his eyes. "Shh, I'm sorry. It's okay."

A hand came up from your side, covering your mouth, and a needle right into the side of your neck. Your vision blurred immediately, your body becoming weak, and falling into the arms of the short blond haired male you'd met days before, Cardo. Fear ran through your entire body, as the drug coursed through your veins, knocking you unconscious.

Cardo scooped your body up, and he held you tightly in his arms, carrying you through the gala and to the back door. He used his hip to open the door, an alarm setting off above his head. A scoff pressed through his lips, and he stepped out into the back parking lot. He moved quickly towards his black Camaro, bending at the waist, and tugging the door open. He wasn't gentle about dropping you down into the passenger seat, and closing the door. He took one last glance at the gala, making sure no one was hot on his ass, and he moved around his car to the drivers side door. A victorious grimace graced his lips, and he climbed inside of his car, closing the door shut, and starting the engine up. He stepped on the gas, throwing the car into D, and he sped out of the parking lot and into the busy streets. His hand reached up for the phone hanging from his dashboard, and he dialed the first number on his screen. "It's done."

"Good. You know what to do." The voice replied from the other side, hanging up immediately after. He threw the phone down to the floor, and stomped on it. "Now, back to what I was saying before, you'll sign the entire company over to me, or your daughter will die. Do you understand?" Trudgen smirked, sliding a piece of paper across his desk to Snoke who was tied up in the chair on the other side.

Snoke sneered. "Fuck you."

"So you don't care about your daughters wellbeing?"

Kylo's footsteps were calculated, gun drawn up in front of his face, his eyes narrowed. He moved swiftly, with accuracy as he blasted the other body guards away that stepped around the corner. Before they'd been able to take a shot, they were down for the count. He stepped over their bodies, moving down the hallway. His guard was up. He didn't hear anymore gun shots from the gala, thankfully. He hoped Hux was able to get you out of there. Wasn't a hard task. Get out of the back door, and out of here. He had a bad feeling the second he stepped into this place. He got strange vibes from Trudgen, the man was far too cheerful. It was a red flag for him, but he didn't do shit about it because he'd been wrong before. Now, he knew it in his soul, the man was pure evil. This whole thing had been a set up. A fucking trap. He stopped at the door, hearing Snoke's voice on the other side. He kicked it foot up, and the doors flew open.

Trudgen and Vic looked to Kylo, and Vic put his hands into the air almost immediately. "I don't got nothing to do with this man."

Kylo pulled the trigger, shooting him in the shoulder, dropping him to his knees. He pointed the gun for Trudgen now, stepping into the room.

Snoke's head turned. "They've got Y/N. You can't kill him. He's the only one who knows where she is."

Kylo slowly approached Snoke, reaching down and untying him from out of the chair. He kept the gun on Trudgen, glancing up to him every so often. "Get out of here. Go find Hux."

Snoke nodded, rushing out of the room.

Kylo narrowed his eyes, cocking his head to the side. "I suggest you tell me where she is."

Vic pulled his body around the side of the desk, making his way for the door, but he was stopped by someone stepping on his fingers, hard. "FUCK." He looked up the legs in front of him, and right to Hux, holding a baby in his arms, and a gun pointed right down at his face. "Hux?" He would have laughed if he wasn't in as much pain as he was. "This is almost comical."

Hux smiled. "Is it now?"

Kylo's head turned to Hux at his side. "I told you to get Y/N out of here." He peered down at the baby in his arms. "Really?"

Hux went into defensive mode immediately. "His mother got shot. I couldn't just leave him." He rolled his eyes. "I left her by the door....I'm sorry. We'll find her."

"Not if you kill me you won't." Trudgen smirked, crossing his arms over his chest. His whole demeanor screamed 'I've won'. "How about we talk about this like gentleman? No guns?" He pointed to Kylo's gun, and then Hux's.

"In your dreams." Hux snapped, twisting his foot on top of Vic's fingers. He crouched down, and shoved the gun into Vic's mouth and pulled the trigger back. Blood splattered upon his face, and all over the baby's blanket. A single droplet splashing up on his plump cheeks. He rose his body up, joining Kylo in pointing his weapon at Trudgen.

Kylo was as shocked as Trudgen was that Hux just so carelessly shot Vic's brains right out. He blinked a couple times, and he shook his head.

Trudgen sighed, knowing damn well neither one of them were going to shot him. He uncrossed his arms over his chest, and he bent down reaching under his desk. He peered up seeing both men step closer to him, their fingers pulling their triggers back. "Relax. I'm just getting us some drinks." That was half-true. He grabbed the gun that was taped up under his desk, and the bottle with his other hand. He placed the bottle onto the table, and he pulled the gun up quickly, safety going off, and shot at Hux, getting him right in the thigh. He turned to Kylo and took a shot.

Kylo ducked down, and made his way around the desk. He shot his body back up, snatching the gun from Trudgen's hand, and pointing both guns right at his face, barrels against the side of his head. "You're coming with us. Hux," He looked over the top of the desk to the groaning ginger.

"I'm fine. I'm fine." Hux spat, slowly rising to his feet. Blood spilling from his leg. "I'm good." He followed where Kylo's eyes went, to the rope that had been previously tied around Snoke, and he limped over to the chair, grunting when he bent down and gathered the rope up with his fingers. He tossed it to Kylo, and he glanced down at the baby who had fallen asleep. "Poor guy." He wiped the blood from his cheek with his sleeve, and smiled down at him. "I'll take care of you little guy."

Kylo kept one gun up to Trudgen, placing the other one in the back pocket of his pants, and he tied up his body so he wouldn't be able to try any more sneaky shit. When he had him secured, he grabbed the bottle and he popped it open. He chugged some down, and he pushed the gun into Trudgen's back. "Walk."

"I'm not going to tell you where she is until Snoke signs the company over to me. This whole thing was too easy, getting you all here in one place. I do have to say, I didn't expect Hux to grow a set. From what I've heard, he's just the maid." Trudgen's hazel eyes locked into Hux's blue one as he walked through the room and past him.

"I'm thoroughly going to enjoy torturing you, you know that?" Hux followed after Kylo and Trudgen, limping. The pain that seared through his leg was almost blinding, but his rage had helped him push past it.

[Y/NS POV]

Your head rolled from side to side, your body frozen in place unable to move. Your eyes shot open, the groggy feeling from being drugged still lingering in you. "What the fuck? Where am I?"

"You're my guest." Cardo stepped around the side of the bed, and he peered down at you. His bright baby blue eyes full of wonder, and lust. "I've taken the liberty of getting you undressed and washed up." He spoke calmly.

"What? I thought you were gone." Confusion rushed through your entire body. You tried to move, but you couldn't.

"I've also given you something that you can't move your body. You'll be awake, and you'll be able to feel everything, but you can't move. You'll be helpless. Just like I like them." Cardo's blue eyes seemed to darken as he spoke now. A malicious glint flickering in them.

Your eyes trailed down his body, noticing he was as naked as you were. His cock was aching, throbbing. The head glistening. You swallowed hard. "You're going to fuck me aren't you?"

"Oh honey, I'm going to do a lot more than that. Until I get word that your father signed the company entirely over to Trudgen, you're mine to do with as I please." Cardo climbed up onto the bed, hovering above you. His lips parted, his perfectly aligned teeth peaking through. His tongue swiped across the upper ones, and he smirked. He reached under your head, under the pillow, and he pulled out his knife. "You ever been fucked with a knife before?"

"Excuse the fuck out of you, Sir? No. You're fucking insane. Let me go." You looked to see that your hands weren't even tied up. Neither were your legs. You just couldn't move them. You were splayed out wide open for him. You could feel the cool blade run over your bare shoulder and against your neck. You scrunched your face together, your eyes narrowing. "Don't. Please don't. My father will sign the company over. He will. He won't let anything bad happen to me."

"Is that what you think? I almost feel bad for you darling." Cardo's tone wasn't full of concer, or sadness. It was full of mockery. He slid the edge of the blade over the side of your neck, cutting into the skin. He brought his body down onto yours, pushing his cock up against your clit. "I can feel your heartbeat. You're scared." He rolled his eyes into the back of his head, and he pushed the blade to the front of your throat, and he pushed his cock into you. He didn't waste any time in starting a pace into you, the sounds of your disapproving pleas filling his ears. "Yes, cry. Beg. Plead. It's just turning me on more." He dragged the blade across your throat cutting into your flesh. He pulled it back, and placed his mouth down upon the gash and he lapped at it.

You wanted to grab him, and throw him off of you. You wanted to shove your thumbs into his eyes, and gouge them out. You wanted to kick him off of you, and get free. But you couldn't. You were fucking helpless, and this angered you more. Tears broke from your eyes as he fucked into you unforgivingly. You could feel it all. Everything. The ache from your wound on your neck, the blood slowly moving down your body, pooling around you. You could feel every twitch, every throb of his cock inside of you. His wet muscle moving around your neck. It brought a nauseating feeling in the pit of your stomach. "You're going to die."

"I'm counting on someone trying." Cardo grunted, putting his mouth to your ear and grunting. "How does it feel knowing your own father isn't coming to your rescue? Knowing you're not as valuable to him as you thought? You know," He stopped, grunting again. "He cares more about money than you. I know you're not a dumb girl. You've got to know that." He chuckled when you started sobbing, shaking your head a bit. "That's a good girl. Let it all out." He pulled his head back, and he dragged the blade all over your body, cutting into your skin.

By the time Cardo had shot his seed into you, you looked like a fucking pin cushion. Your body had little cuts all over it, blood seeping from all of them. Your pussy was sore. You didn't know how much time had passed between when he started and when he finished but it felt like an entire life time. The drug was still working, in full effect, and you were still unable to move. The only relief you've gotten was you were finally able to tune everything out, and pretend like it hadn't happened. You were finally able to shut your mind off, and you felt him pull away from you, and watched as he disappeared into the other room.

[Hux/Kylo/Snoke's POV]

"That's not how you do it. Give him to me." Kylo pushed Hux to the side, stepping in front of the table the David was on, and he skillfully pulled the diaper up, and wrapped it around his bum properly. He made sure the sticky sides were secured onto of the fabric, and he looked to Hux. "See?"

"Give him back." Hux stepped back towards Kylo, his hands held out in front of him.

Snoke was sitting on the bed, glaring right at Trudgen tied up in the corner of the hotel room, sitting upon the leather chair. He wanted to smack the smug look right off of his face. "Tell me where she is."

"You know what you have to do to get that information. Sign that piece of paper you've got in your front pocket." Trudgen shrugged. "The second you do, I'll tell you. It's simple. I'm sure she's not having a good time where she is. I did tell Cardo he could do whatever he wanted with her, but he had to make sure she was kept alive..." He paused, tipping his head upwards. "Alive enough to get her back to you. Whatever happens after that, well, I'm not in control of that."

Kylo lifted David up off of the table, handing him back to Hux. He stormed over to Trudgen, and he pistol whipped him across the face, blood shooting from his lips onto the white carpet of the hotel room. "You fucking cocky piece of shit."

Hux rocked the baby in his arms, looking down at his big eyes. The baby cooed, and giggled, reaching up for Hux's scruff on his face. His little fingers playing with his beard. Hux smiled, and then he looked up to Trudgen, and then to Snoke. "Why don't you just sign the paper, he tells you, and we kill him?"

Trudgen rose his head back up, licking the blood off of his lips. "You're a bunch of idiots. I've already said, you have to give me free passage. I get immunity in all of this. I'll give you her whereabouts, after I'm safe."

Snoke shook his head, leaning back onto the bed, staring up at the ceiling. He was racking his mind what to do. He didn't want anything to happen to you, but he couldn't just sign his company away to this man. Trudgen wouldn't talk even if they did torture him. He wasn't the type to break. He'd die with the information before spilling it. He was really in quite the pickle. "I don't know what to do." 

Hux adjusted the baby in his arms, holding him against his hip, his arm holding him to his body tightly. "Why don't we just go question everyone in the company. Someone has to know where she is." 

"The only other person who may have known anything, you killed." Trudgen looked right to Hux, a smirk spread across his face. "And, don't bother getting the phone and looking through it, because we have a system that routes the calls to a different country. You'll never be able to figure it out.

That had been Snoke's next thought, getting that broken phone Trudgen had used to receive the call from Cardo. He pulled his body back upright, and he scoffed. He rose to his feet, and he started for the door.

"Where are you going?" Kylo called after Snoke, a brow rose into the air.

"I'll be back." Snoke needed to clear his head. He had to get out of this hotel room before he snapped Trudgen's neck. He wasn't sure how much longer he could listen to his mockery, and see his smug ass face before he snapped. He wanted desperately to destroy him. He wanted to find you, bring you home, and forget about all this shit. He was overwhelmed. As he walked down the hallway, his eyes filled with tears. He put his hand to his forehead, cursing himself for being stupid to bring you here, and put you in danger. He didn't know. 

Hux approached Trudgen, the baby's fingers playing with his beard. He hiked him back up onto his hip, and he glared at Trudgen. "We will find her, and you will die. In the mean time, you'll just wish you were dead. Kylo, will you please take David?" 

"Gladly." Kylo turned, holding his hands out for the child. He took him, and made his way over to the bed, placing him onto his lap. He shook his feet, the baby cooing in approval at Kylo's actions. His fingers reaching for his tie, and tugging at it. 

Trudgen held back the screams that wanted to break from his throat as Hux broke his fingers, one by one, at the knuckles, and then so on. Pain seared through his hands and arms, but he fought through it. He gritted his teeth, and Hux punched him in the face, over and over until his own knuckles were sore, and bleeding.

"That's enough for now." Kylo spat. 

Hux pulled his hand back, shaking the pain away, blood dripping onto the carpet as he walked across the room. "Fucking asshole. Yeah, now that smug looks gone."


	13. Revenge Isn't so Sweet

-TW- Sexual content, there's some brutality in this chapter but it's brief, graphic language, Kylo has DOM/daddy vibes

-Hope you guys like it- <3 Love ya'll. 

The drug started to finally wear off, and your fingers and and hands slowly started clenching at the tingling sensation rushed through you. Cardo had been in the bathroom for some time now, and this was probably the only chance you were going to get to escape. You arched your back up, and rolled onto your side. When you fell off the edge of the bed, you landed hard onto the floor. You winced, using your hands to pull your body across the floor around the bed.

The bathroom door popped open, and Cardo stepped out of it, cocking his head to the side. His blond locks fell over his face, and he used his fingers to push them back in place. He crouched down beside you, taking a long drag of the cigarette in his mouth. He let the smoke cloud in his mouth, and he blew it out at your face, the cloud of smoke cascading around it. He reached up, taking the cig from his lips, and he stepped around you, putting the burning hot ember on the inside of your right thigh, and twisting it around.

The scream that came from your lips was ear piercing, shrill. The smell of burnt flesh filling your nose as the ember sizzled your skin. "What the fuck is wong with you?" Your eyes widened when he stepped back out in front of you, and grabbed a handful of your hair, tugging you to your feet. "Too much to list." He pulled you through the room, and slammed your face up against the glass window that peered out upon the city below you. He pressed his naked body into yours, his cock hardening behind him. "I'm going to break you. By the time you get back to Kylo and your daddy, you're going to be nothing but an empty shell. The remnants of who you were will be but a faded memory." He curled your hair in his fingers tighter, pushing his cock past your ass, and sliding up to your pussy.

You sobbed, the entire time Cardo fucked you against the window, your eyes peering out, praying that Kylo or someone came to your rescue soon. You knew deep down, the longer you were left alone with this man, the more you were going to be tortured and raped. You winced when you felt his warm seed explode into you. Your feet slid out from under you as he pulled you off the window unexpectedly, and dragged you into the bathroom. He bent you down over the counter, and he lit up another cig.

Cardo released your hair, smacking you across the face. He took a long drag of the cig, a smirk spreading across his lips as he looked at himself in the mirror. "I look fucking good." He flexed his arms, enjoying the rippling of his muscles. "Don't you agree?" He looked back down to you. Your silence sent a rage unlike any other through him. He pushed his body back against yours, and he pulled the cig from his lips, pushing it up against the side of your neck, burning into your sensitive flesh. "I asked you a question." His other hand slid up your body, and he grabbed onto your chin, pulling your head up to look into the mirror.

"Fuck you." Your face scrunched together, the burning pain through your neck making your head pound. He relit the cig, and he reached down for your waist, pulling your body off of the counter. Your eyes followed his hand down towards your sex. "No, Please, fucking a, please no." You let out another shrill scream as he put it out right above your clit. You were thankful it wasn't your clit, but fucking christ, it still hurt. You collapsed to your knees, sobbing hysterically at this point. "Stop."

"I don't feel like it." Cardo stepped to your side, sitting down on the toilet, and leaning back. He re lit the cig once again, puffing at it in the corner of his mouth. He studied you, racking his mind for what else he could do to you to make you break. He wanted to return you in pieces, broken, shattered, pieces. "Get up to your feet, and get between my legs." He pressed his back into the cool toilet, and he spread his legs apart. "I won't say it twice."

You pathetically crawled on your hands and knees over to the toilet, and looked up to Cardo's face.

"Suck it. Go on." He motioned down between his legs, a big cloud of smoke billowing down his body, and in your face. When you didn't jump right to it, he reached his hand out, tangling his fingers in your hair, and he pulled your face down to his groin. "Now."

[Snoke's POV]

"I'll do it." Snoke stepped back into the room, his eyes landing on Trudgen's passed out body in the chair, blood all over the place. "What happened?"

"Hux's balls dropped finally. He beat the fuck out of him." Kyo smirked, lifting the baby up above him, and gently tossing him up into the air and catching him. The baby giggled, making Hux and Snoke's hearts melt at the sound of it. He put the baby back onto his lap, and he glanced to Snoke. "You can't do that. We'll find her."

"We can't risk it. He's the only one who knows where she is." Snoke shook his head. He planned on sticking to it. If Trudgen wanted his company, and he'd let you free, which he'd make sure you did, than this was his choice. His mind had been made up. "Wake him up."

Hux rose from the bed, and strutted over to Trudgen. He bent down, grabbing onto his chin roughly, and tugging his face up. "Wake up fucker."

Trudgen slowly opened, his hazel eyes locking into Hux's. A smile appeared on his swollen face. "I'm up. Have you smartened up Snoke?" He peered through the room, past Hux to Snoke standing on the other side of the room. "Do you want to save your daughter or not?"

"You cocky, fucking piece of shit." Snoke clenched his hands into fists at his sides, storming across the room. He pushed Hux out of the way, and he bent at the waist, putting his face right to Trudgen's. "You'll fucking tell me where she is first."

"That's not how this works. You'll sign the paper over, and I'll bring you to her. Then, you'll let me go as soon as she's free. Deal or not? Either way, I don't care." Trudgen shrugged, looking right into Snoke's eyes.

"Fine."

[POVS later on]

Trudgen smirked, crossing his hands over his lap as the limo sped through the city. "You've done the right thing Snoke."

Hux had stayed behind, not wanting the baby to be put in anymore danger. He and Kylo had fought about who was going to stay behind with him, and Hux won. Kylo had given up not wanting to sit here for hours and argue with him. There wasn't time for that. He'd taught Hux how to 'properly' put the diaper on the baby, and he took off with Snoke and Trudgen, keeping his eye on him the entire time. Even now as he sat across the limo, he didn't once look away from him.

Snoke ignored Trudgen's jab. Mainly because if he thought about it, he was going to lose his shit. He couldn't die. Not yet anyways.

As the limo pulled up in front of a building. "We're here." Trudgen reached for the door, but Snoke reached out grabbing his arm. "You want me to have him meet us with her don't you?"

"Yeah. Obviously." Kylo spat bitterly, eager to be the one to break his neck first. He slid across the bench seat, towards the opposite door, and he climbed out. He walked around the limo to Trudgen's door, and he pulled it open. He reached down, grabbing the back of his neck, and he pulled him to his feet. "Stay fucker. Call him."

Trudgen sighed, holding his hand up. When Kylo handed him the phone, he dialed the number specifically for Cardo's phone, and he sighed when he answered. "Bring her down. I'm outside."

Cardo pulled your bloody, beaten body off of the bed, having to hold you up by your arm. He really did a number on you. He cut into you more, he'd slapped you around like a rag doll. He used you as a cum rag. He fucked all over your holes over and over again, with everything and anything he could find in the room. You were a mess, he'd even cut all your hair off, to a pixie cut right above your ears to add to the degradation. but he'd done what he'd wanted to accomplished. You'd stopped crying after awhile, falling completely silent, little breaths in through your teeth here and there. He'd put his cigs out on you, treating you like an ashtray. He'd broken you. He broke you spirit, and he felt good about it. He dragged you through the room, and out into the hallway. He'd dressed himself, but he hadn't dressed you. More shame to add. He stepped to the exit door, shoving it open and stepping out into the parking lot where he saw Trudgen, Kylo, and Snoke leaned up against it. He growled, stopping right in his tracks.

Kylo's head turned, and his face paled seeing the condition you were in from where he was. He swallowed hard, and turned to look to Snoke.

Snoke started walking towards you and Cardo, but Trudgen's words stopped him.

"Go any further, and he'll break her neck. Now, I'll be getting into this limo."

"You won't." Kylo reached for his gun, tugging it out, and pointing it right at Cardo. He didn't have a very good shot. Your body was in front of him just so that he'd have to shoot through you to get to him. He scoffed.

"Take the shot." Snoke spat bitterly, knowing what Kylo had to do.

Kylo sighed, and pulled the trigger back, the bullet shooting through the air. It went right through your shoulder, and right through your body into Cardo's upper chest. He dropped, and Kylo rushed over to you quickly. He kicked Cardo in the face, knocking him backwards, and he put his hands around you, scooping you up and carrying you back over to the limo. "We got to go. She needs medical attention, now."

Snoke glared as Trudgen sped off away towards the building. He hadn't been quick enough to grab him in the chaos. He turned, climbing back into the limo after you and Kylo. He put his hand on your foot, holding onto it tightly as the limo sped off back into the busy city. "Is she going to be okay?"

"She's got burn marks, and cuts. The bullet wound won't kill her, if we get it taken care of, but I can't say as for the other wounds. He fucked her up." Kylo's tone was hardened. "We should have killed both of them."

"They'll die. Don't you worry about that. Where Trudgen goes, so does Cardo. I've put a tracker on his clothes. First, let's take care of my baby." Snoke kept his hold on your foot.

You passed out the second the gun smashed into you. You were already on the verge of falling unconscious from how much your body had experienced, that sent it into overdrive.

When you woke up again, Hux, Kylo, Snoke and the baby were hovered over you. There was a bright light from above blinding you, forcing you to squint as you looked around to the men. "Where am i?"

"The hospital." Kylo whispered, his golden-emerald eyes shimmering with a glint of something you'd never seen before. His facial expression softened, and he stepped backwards looking to Snoke.

"I'm so glad you're okay. I'm so sorry princess. I was stupid." Snoke sat down at your side upon your hospital bed, and he reached his hand up for the side of your face. He gently cupped it, and he bowed his head down. "It's going to be okay. You're all stitched up, and the nurses gave you something to ease your pain and discomfort."

You blinked looking at Snoke with confusion. "How did I get here? I can't remember." You glanced up to Hux holding the baby in his arms. "Baby..."

Hux sighed. "The medication must have her confused."

"Let's let her get some rest. The maker knows she deserves it." Snoke slowly pulled his hand down from your cheek, and he rose to his feet. "You've got guards right outside princess. You're safe here." He motioned for Kylo and Hux to follow him. When he stepped out of your room and into the hallway of the hospital, he narrowed his eyes. "I want you two to stay here and make sure nothing happens to her."

Hux grabbed Snoke's arm tightly. "Don't. Kylo and I will go. Take care of the baby." He handed David over to Snoke, and he looked to Kylo, his expression changing drastically. His blue eyes seemed to darken as he stared into Kylo's golden-honey ones. "Let's go get these fuckers."

Kylo nodded. "We'll be back."

[Kylo and Hux's POV]

Kylo looked down to the screen of his phone, following the tracker to a large office building. "He's here."

"Good." Hux gripped the gun in his hand tightly, storming for the front door. He pulled it open, and the very second he did, two security guards came rushing for him. He ducked down blocking collision with one of their fists, and he shot his body back up. He grabbed the other guards arm, twisting it around, and bringing him down to his knees. He put the gun to the back of his head, and shot him. Blood and brains spewed out from the wound, and all around the floor as his body fell to the ground. The second guard ran for the door, but Kylo stepped in front of him.

Kylo's hand shot up, pressing two fingers into his clavical, and bringing him to his knees. He was about to knock him down, but Hux stepped behind him, and he reached his hand around his face, shoving his fingers into his mouth, and pulling his jaw down, and then up, ripping it from his face. When the guards body fell between his legs, he stomped on his face repeatedly, the skull crushing underneath it. Kylo's face paled, and he trailed his eyes from the body up to Hux's face. "Dude, that's enough. He's dead." Hux didn't stop. Kylo reached for his arm, and he tugged him backwards away from the cracked skull. "Come on."

Hux breathed through labored breaths, following after Kylo. They climbed up the stairs, all the way to where the tracker started flashing as they made their way down the hallway. Kylo stopped abruptly, and he motioned for the door to his right. Hux didn't waste a second, he kicked the door open, and he rose his gun up pointing it right at Trudgen who was sitting behind a desk, his hands upon the desk.

Cardo's head snapped around, and he sneered. He'd been stitched up himself, but it didn't mean he was able to fight. He was going to try. He rose to his feet, but Trudgen stopped him with his words.

"Sit Cardo. Please, come in." Trudgen waved a hand to Hux and Kylo, smirking. "Can I get you a drink?"

"No. You can give me your fucking heart." Hux stepped to the center of the room, and his bottom lip quivered as his rage seared throughout his entire being.

Kylo stepped to his side, both men looking to Cardo now. "You mother fucker, you fucked Y/N up. Do you have any idea what you did to her?"

"I do. She loved it." Cardo's tongue swiped out over his bottom lip, and he tipped his head to the side. "She wanted me to do those things to her. She begged for it." Obviously he was lying, knowing he'd get a rise out of one of the men.

Hux didn't bother playing the nice game. He stormed over to Cardo, shoving the gun in his mouth, and stepping him backwards to the wall. He brought his other hand up, and grabbed him by the groin. "You're fucking scum." He dug his fingers into his groin, latching onto his cock, and he twisted it as hard as he could.

Cardo's knees wobbled, and he cried out when Hux grabbed his shit. His hands came up, gripping around Hux's hands, and he attempted to get him off of him. He failed. All he managed to do was make Hux pull on his cock more. Another cry out of agony, and his hands well to his sides. "I'm sorry."

"You're not but you will be." Hux pulled his hand from his cock, and he grabbed the back of his head, throwing him to the ground. He stepped on his back, and he pulled his pants down, and put the gun to his ass, and pulled the trigger. He used his foot to roll him over, and he shot him right in the cock and balls. He looked up to Trudgen, his eyes flashing dangerously. "You're next." 

"No, he's mine." Kylo quickly made his way through the room, and he stopped again when Trudgen pulled out his gun, and held it up in the air at his face. "You won't shot me."

"I won't?" Trudgen smirked, and he lowered the gun to Kylo's chest, and pulled the trigger back. As soon as the gunshot filled the air, Hux rushed to the desk, sliding across it with his ass, and kicking Trudgen back. He grabbed onto Trudgen's clothes, throwing him to the wall, and Trudgen brought his hands up, knocking Hux's out of the way. The two men took swings, and jabs at one another, Hux managing to knock Trudgen to the ground. He straddled him, and he punched him in the chest over and over.

Trudgen was able to finally get a shot in, punching Hux under the chin, and making him stumble off of him. He rolled over, and stretched his hand out for his gun. As he grabbed it, Kylo had slid over to him, and he pointed his gun to his forehead.

"Don't. I want him to suffer." Hux spat, rising to his feet. "We'll take him back with us. Back to Snoke's home. I want him to fucking beg for death."

Kylo was hesitant to Hux's plan, but he obliged, lowering the gun down. He put his hand up to his chest where the gunshot was, and he rested his head onto the floor looking up to the ceiling. "I'm going to die."

"No, you're fucking not," Hux crouched down to Kylo's side, and he pushed his hand to Kylo's hand, holding it there to help stop the bleeding. "I'm going to call Snoke and get some people over here to help."

"Make sure you take care of Y/N and that baby. Please." Kylo brought his other hand up weakly, and grabbed onto Hux's wrist. "Hux, promise me."

"You're not going to die." Hux's eyes filled with tears as he looked down at Kylo's. He could see the life slipping from them.

"How touching." Trudgen sneered bitterly from his laid down positon on the floor.

[POVS Later on]

"Get him back to Snoke's house. Put him in the basement. Make sure he's tied up good. I'm not done with him yet." Hux spat to the guards who showed up. He watched as they took Trudgen away, and two other guards got rid of Cardo's body. He walked to Kylo's body, who was being lifted onto a stretcher. "Is he going to make it?"

"He's lost a lot of blood. We're going to do our best." The paramedic, who knew Snoke personally, who also helped keep the cops from the scene spoke matter of factly. "We'll do what we can, but we can't guarantee it."

Hux nodded. "I understand." He watched as they took Kylo away.

When Hux got back to the hospital, he got back to your room, and he knocked on the door. The two guards out front had granted him access.

Snoke rushed to the door, and he sighed when he saw Hux. He handed David over to him, and he looked around for Kylo. "He didn't make it did he?"

"I don't know." Hux shook his head, looking down to the baby who was staring up at him with big eyes. "Has he eaten?"

"I just fed him." Snoke frowned.

"How's Y/N?"

Snoke pursed his lips, and he shifted from foot to foot. "She still doesn't remember anything."


	14. Under The Rug

-TW- Sexual content , graphic language, there's a torture scene in this, it's mildly graphic [Hux and Trudgen] 

-Hope you guys like it- <3 Love ya'll. 

[POVS back at Snoke's Mansion]

Kylo had been brought into a guest room, the doctors saying he needed constant medical attention if he was going to be brought back home. Snoke had agreed, without thought or question. The ride home, there'd been several scares of him flat lining, but he'd been brought back to life. Thankfully. For the moment, he was as good as he could be.

Snoke left the room, leaving the nurses he'd hired to do their job with the on-call doctor. He's mind was overwhelmed with concern, not only for Kylo, but for your stare of mind and well being. You still couldn't remember what had happened, which in reality, it was probably for the best, but it made him worry. His footsteps were quiet as he walked down the hallway for your bedroom door. You went right to your room when you got back, not a word said to anyone, just to the room. It'd been a couple hours, and he figured he'd check on you. He rose his hand up, pausing before he knocked.

You were standing in front of your bathroom mirror, your body spinning from one side to the other as your eyes moved up and down your body looking over the wounds, cuts, scrapes, the burns, everything. Your fingers rose up, running through your shortened locks. You couldn't remember what had happened to you, but you knew it was nothing good. From the looks of you, it looked like you'd been through literal hell and back. Someone had cut your hair off, and ruined your body. Your peppy, bratty spirit had been dulled. The fire in your very soul, snuffed out. You were exhausted, tired. You'd had a headache you hadn't been able to get rid off since you got onto the plane, and it seemed to worsen when you got home. Tears fell down from the corners of your eyes, your hands sliding down your face, and over your naked body over the scars, and burns. You winced when you touched the burns right on your abdomen. Those were the most sensitive.

Snoke's hand thudded against your door, and he called through the wooden door to you. "Sweetheart, can I come in?"

You were startled by the noise, soon realizing it was just Snoke. You bowed your head down, and called back. "Give me one second." You turned on your bare feet, reaching for the bathroom hanging on the back of the door, and tugging it around your body carefully. The silky fabric felt good upon your skin. You moved slowly out of the bathroom and through your bedroom to the door. You tugged it open, looking to Snoke with an exhausted expression.

Snoke saw the visible exhaustion upon your face, the bags under your eyes, and the look of annoyance on your face. "How are you feeling? You still remember anything?"

"No, and I'm as fine as I can be. How's Kylo? Is he doing any better?" You'd been passed out during his flat lines, and you hadn't been told about them till you'd gotten back to the house, and he was rushed inside immediately. Your bottom lip quivered, your eyes filling with a sadness at the thought of Kylo possibly dying.

"We don't know. He's not doing any better, but he's not doing any worse at this point." Snoke didn't want to upset you anymore than he knew you were. He was reluctant to even bring the topic of Kylo up. "You should get some rest. I've got to go make a couple phone calls, and figure some shit with the company out. Come here." He held his hands up for you to get a hug.

You slowly stepped forwards, wrapping your arms around your father, and nuzzling your face into his shoulder. You breathed inwards, your eyes closing. Hugging him brought you a comfort you'd been needing for days apparently. His hands came up onto your back, and he rubbed the silky fabric slowly.

"I love you honey. Please lay down. I'll have someone bring you some soup or something." He released you, stepping back into the hallway. "Okay?"

"Okay." You had no intention of following Snoke's request. You needed to see Kylo for yourself. You wanted to see the condition he was in. You wanted to know for sure how bad off he was. "Love you too." You kept your eyes fixated onto him as he made his way down the hallway and down the stairs, You walked timidly down the hallway, passing the top of the stairs cautiously making sure Snoke wasn't anywhere in sight. You hurried up the stairs to the second floor, where Kylo had been taken, and you found his room in no time. Only because their was conversation right on the other side of the door. You pressed your ear to the door, eavesdropping. Your heart sank into your stomach when you heard a female's voice say

"He might not make it through the night. We should give him more medicine to ease any discomfort."

Your hand cupped over your mouth, and you side stepped, pressing your back into the wall on the side of the door. Tears flooded down from your eyes, making your cheeks glisten. The salty droplets of water cascaded down over the top of your hand, and between your fingers. You drew your hand from your mouth, lowering it down to your side, and your tongue swiped out over your bottom lip, the saltiness making your tastebuds flare. The door opened, and your head turned in the direction of the nurse stepping out into the hallway. You made eye contact, and you parted your lips to speak but she spoke first.

"Do you want to go in and see him?"

"I would like that." You stepped off of the wall, and you walked right past her into the room. Your eyes trailed over the bed that'd been made up to look like a hospital bed. He had IV'S running into his arms, and he had a machine that monitored his heart beat and vitals. His eyes were shut, his body twitching a bit. "Is he really not doing good?" As you stepped closer, you saw that he was bandaged up where he'd been shot, but there was blood seeping from it. "Did you even stitch him up?"

"We did, but it won't stop bleeding. That's the problem. It just keeps ripping open." The nurse stepped to your side, joining you in gazing upon Kylo's body. "He keeps having nightmares. His blood pressure rises, and he starts thrashing around. We've done everything we can for now. If he doesn't wake up,..." She trailed off under her breath, looking down to the floor almost shamefully.

"What? If he doesn't wake up, what?" Your head snapped in her direction, your eyes narrowing. "What's going to happen?"

The nurse sighed. "If he doesn't wake up, he'll fall into a coma, and all hope will be lost. I'm praying it doesn't happen. I've got to run and get some new bandages. Keep an eye on him? I'll be right back." She hurried out of the room, leaving you alone with Kylo. The doctor had stepped off into the room connected into this one.

You swallowed hard looking back to Kylo's body. His hand started twitching a bit, and you reached for it, holding onto it tightly. "Kylo, please wake up. Please. You have to. You can't die. I need you." You looked to his face to see if he'd respond, but all that happened was his lips twitched, and his body jolted. "You can't die." Your head lowered, your forehead going onto his bare chest. You listened for his heart beat. You sobbed against his chest hearing that his heart beat was slowed. You turned your head, your cheek pressing into his now wet chest. "Please, I need you...I ..." You stopped yourself before the words came from your mouth. You didn't want to say something you weren't sure of.

[Hux's and Trudgen's POV]

Trudgen smirked up at Hux as he walked around his tied up body. The cool air from the basement sending a chill down his spine. "What are you going to do huh? Mr.Big man.." He was mocking him, egging him on. He wasn't afraid of Hux. Not at this particular second. He wanted to see what Hux was capable, how far he'd go to protect you and his 'family'

"You really want to find out?" Hux stopped in front of Trudgen, rolling up the sleeves of his white under shirt, and he sighed heavily. "Ask and you shall receive." He turned on the heels of his shoes, and he stepped across the concrete floor to the table. He reached for the chopsticks, and he twirled them around in his hand. "For starters," He stepped off to the right side, lowering one of the ends of the chopsticks to Trudgen's ear. "This." He shoved the end of the wooden utensil into his ear, popping the eardrum, blood seeping out from it.

Trudgen bit back the scream that wanted to erupt from his throat. He could feel the sticky liquid dripping from his ear, the pop from his ear drum rupturing making his head pound. "That's all you got?"

Hux's rage flared. He quickly stepped around the chair, shoving the other chopstick in his ear. He leaned his head down, and spoke loudly so he could hear him. "No, i'm just getting started." He turned on his heels again, walking across the floor with purposeful walks. He grabbed the staple gun he'd gotten from Snoke's office, and the scalpel, and walked back over to Trudgen. He bent at the waist, putting the scalpel down onto Trudgen's lap for safe keeping. He put his hand onto his forehead, using his thumb to pull his eye lid up, and stapling it to his eyebrow, forcing it to stay open. He repeated his actions doing the same thing to the other one. Blood dripped down from the wounds, past the metal staples and down into his eye balls. He let the staple gun drop to the floor with a thud. He grabbed the scalpel from Trudgen's lap, and brought it to his eye ball. He smirked when Trudgen tried to turn his head away. He held it in place, his hand lowering down to his chin, gripping it firmly. He brought the tip of the scalpel to his iris, and he cut into it just enough to split it. He moved his hand to the other eye, copying the same actions.

Trudgen let out the scream in his throat, and his hands clamped down around the arm rests. His body tensed, his eyes trying to close, but failing. He kept his gaze locked onto Hux, wondering what he was going to do next. Pain seared through his entire body, his brain pounding into his skull. He could feel his heart beat in his ears, that being the only sound he could hear at this point.

Hux moved back over to the table, and he grabbed onto the bottle of rubbing alcohol, holding onto it tightly. He took a minute to move his eyes over Trudgen's body calculating how much more he'd be able to take. He twisted the cap off of the bottle, and he tipped his head to the side seeing bloody tears come from his eyes. "Had enough yet?" He wasn't sure if he could hear him or not. He didn't care. He put his hand flat onto his forehead, tipping his head back, and hovering the nozzle of the alcohol bottle above his blood filled eye. He let the clear liquid trickle down, and the scream that came from his lips sent a chill down Hux's spine. He released his head, watching as it fell down, and he sighed. He gave him a minute to let out his swears, and his mutters, and he pushed his head back again, pouring some into his other eye. He stepped back watching as he writhed in the chair against the ropes. "I think that's enough for today." He stepped back to the table, placing the bottle down onto it, and glimpsed over his shoulder to you. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a child to take care of." He walked with his head held high, and his chest puffed out. A sense of accomplishment and cockiness rushed over his entire body as he climbed up the stairs, and stepped into the kitchen. He shut the door behind him, making his way through the house with a smirk spread across his pale features. He brought a hand up, running his fingers through the scruff of his beard, and made his way to the stairs. He had glanced to Snoke's office to see if he was in there. He wasn't. He ascended up the stairs, and stopped on the first floor, and looked up the stairs hearing the door close on the second floor. He watched as you made your way down the stairs, and he frowned. "Y/N?"

You froze mid-step, your heart thudding against your chest, tears streaming down your face uncontrollably. You rushed over to him, wrapping your arms around his body, and burying your face into his chest. You held onto him tightly, letting all the control you'd had go. Your body shook violently against his.

Hux sighed, wrapping his arms around you, and scooping you up into his arms, holding you against his chest. He spun on his heels, and walked down the hallway carrying you back to your room. He pushed the slightly ajar open with the tip of his shoe and walked quietly across your floor. He gently lowered you down onto your bed, and when you arms wrapped up around his neck and pulled him down onto you, he looked down into your eyes with his blue ones. "Y/N..."

"I just want to feel something than what I'm feeling. I'm sad, and scared. Please." Your fingers locked together around his neck, tugging his body further down onto yours. "Please." Your lips parted, bringing your head upwards, and planting them upon his.

Hux grunted into your mouth, and he kissed you back. His tongue slipped into your mouth, curling around yours. His left hand held his body up, and he used his right hand to pull your silky bathrobe apart. He pulled from the kiss, trailing his eyes down your body which was now fully exposed to him. "Flip over."

You pulled your hands from his neck, and flipped your body over, your chin resting on your pillows. You moaned anticipatingly when you heard him start to undo his pants and he pushed his cock between your ass cheeks, and slid it up against your clit. Your body jolted, and your hands flew out in front of you, grabbing onto the head board of your bed as he worked his cock into your already dripping core. "Oh fuck."

Hux's hand slipped up your body, placing it over your mouth, and he started thrusting into you. "Shhh. I don't want Snoke to hear." He grunted softly, his pace gradually increasing with every thrust into you. His eyes rolled into the back of his head as your pussy gripped tightly around his cock. His groin smashed into your ass, making your body jerk as he did. "Fuck I needed this after torturing Trudgen."

Hux's words made your mind wander, thinking about what he could have done to him. It was slightly arousing to know that Hux was taking care of business. He sure had changed since Kylo fucked his ass with the gun. The meek man he pretended to be, swept under the rug. You liked this new version of him. It was erotic. It was hot. Your teeth clamped down into the skin of his palm, and you ground your teeth against it as he fucked into you.

Hux grunted at the contact and pressure of your teeth on his hand. His eyes shot open, and he looked down to you. He pulled his hand back, and shoved two fingers into your mouth, wiggling them into the back of your throat making you choke and gag. "Yes, baby,..." His voice was guttural, husky. Breathy.

Your pussy convulsed around his cock, your climax hitting you like a brick wall. You felt his hot seed shoot up into your core, and he bucked into you a couple more times. He collapsed beside you, his hand coming around the top of your head, and his fingers playing with your hair. You turned your head, facing him. Your cheeks red from the blood build up, and your eyes half-lidded. "Is Kylo going to die?"

"I don't know." Hux stared into your saddened eyes, and he pursed his lips together. "I just don't know. Is that what you're upset about?"

"That's part of it. I also wish I knew what had happened to me. I know something did. I look at my body in the mirror, and I just cry. Whoever did this to me-"

"He's dead. I made sure of it. You don't have to worry about anything like that ever happening again. I'm taking care of the man who is responsible for all of this too. I won't let anything happen to you." He trailed his thumb over your cheek, relishing how soft your skin was. He wiped away the tear that moved down your face. "Don't cry, baby."

"I just...I don't know what to do..." You pulled your head to him, burying it into the crook of his arm. "You promise to take care of me?"

Hux slid his arm around the back of your head, holding you against him. "I do. Do you want to come see the baby with me? I like your hair like this by the way. It's cute." 

"I would like that." You pulled your head back, and you inched your body off of the bed. Hux's compliment played on repeat in your mind. It brought a blush to your cheeks, but it was quickly faded when you remembered how awful you looked. Your whole confidence had been ripped from you. You were just an empty shell of who you used to be. You felt pathetic, and helpless. You felt gross. You wrapped the rope around you again, having no desire to dress yourself. You barely had energy to move, or breath, let alone put actual clothes on. This was comfortable, and you deserved to be comfortable.

Hux got himself situated, and he led you out of the room, and down the hallway to his room where a baby crib had been set up. Snoke had hired a couple of caretakers, thinking that Hux was incapable of properly taking care of the baby. He pushed the door open, making the two caretakers leave, and he grabbed onto your hand pulling you to the side of the crib. He smiled down at the baby who was looking right up at him. "Want to hold him?"

"I do." You pulled your hand from Hux's and reached down into the crib, lifting David out from the crib, and holding him in your arms properly. Your eyes filled with joy as his little fingers reached up for your chin, and brushed against them. You grabbed onto his index finger, smiling at how small it was. "He's so precious. I'm glad my father's allowing you to keep him."

"What choice do we have? I couldn't just leave him." Hux stated firmly, looking to you and then down to the baby. "He'll grow up to be big and strong." 

"Yeah." You peered back down at David, holding onto his finger as his other fingers came up, his eyes looking at them with a curious glint in them as he played with them. "He's too good for this world." 

Hux sighed. "You want to feed him?" 

"Sure." When Hux motioned for the rocking chair, you stepped backwards, lowering down into it, and taking the bottle of formula he made up in no time from him. You adjusted David so his head was upwards a bit, and you pushed the rubber nipple of the bottle to his lips. He latched onto it, a suckling noise coming from his little lips as he guzzled the formula down. A smile grew on your face. "Wow, he's got quite the appetite." 

"He does. Do you mind if I leave the room for a minute?" 

"I'll be fine. Go ahead." 

Hux made his way out of the room, and he found himself in front of Kylo's door, hesitant to open it. He finally mustered the strength to do so, and he cautiously stepped into the room. The doctor who putting something into his IV turned his head. "Can I see him for a minute, privately?" 

"Sure," The doctor finished what he was doing, and he disappeared into the conjoined room, closing the door.

Hux stepped to the side of the bed, looking down at Kylo's face. "You need to wake the fuck up Kylo. I know you can hear me. Please." Despite what Kylo had done to him, he knew that they all needed Kylo. He put his hand to his, and he grabbed it tightly. "Please come back to us." He felt his fingers twitch against his and a hopefulness filled him. He looked to his freckle kissed face. "Come on." 

Alarms started going off on the monitors, and Kylo's body jerked upwards, white foam coming from his lips. Hux was pushed back by the nurses and Doctor who rushed back into the room, and frantically putting things upon Kylo's body. Hux's face paled, and he stepped backwards through the room. He pursed his lips into a frown, and he stepped out into the hallway. He cursed himself, feeling like this was all his fault. It wasn't, but he felt like that. He just stared at the closed door, praying that Kylo snapped out of this shit and was okay.


	15. Comfort

-TW- Sexual content, graphic language, flashbacks, smut

-Hope you guys like it- <3 Love ya'll. 

"Something's wrong with Kylo, come on." Hux rushed into the room, pure panic spread across his face. He held his hand up, taking your hand and helping you to your feet.

"Should I bring David?"

"I...I wouldn't suggest it. He'll be fine here." Hux waited for you to put David back into his crib. As soon as you placed him down, he started crying. Hux winced. He wanted to stay and pick him up, but it Kylo was dying, he didn't want him to be there to see it. He gripped onto your fingers tightly, and led you out of the room.

When you and Hux got to Kylo's room, the nurse who had exited the room to grab something left the door slightly open. Hux brought his hand up, pushing it open further. His mouth fell open seeing the other nurse and the doctor having to hold Kylo's thrashing body down onto the bed to prevent him from falling out.

Your face flushed seeing the sight before you. You released Hux's hand and stepped into the room. "What are you doing to him?!"

Hux grabbed your arm, and pulled you backwards. He wrapped his arms around you, holding you in place. "It's fine. Stop." You were writhing in his arms, your hands coming up trying to pry his hands off of you.

"Let me go! Stop! You're hurting him." Your trashed against Hux so much he finally lowered you down onto the floor, still holding onto you tightly. As the monitor beeped, one steady rhythm and the nurse and doctor stepped away from Kylo's motionless body, your heart felt like it exploded in your chest. Your lips quivered violently, the tears breaking through your eyes again. "NO!"

Hux looked up to the bed, knowing in his heart that Kylo was gone. "It's okay." He rested his head onto the top of your head, and uncoiled his arms from around you. He rubbed your arms, rocking you from side to side a bit. "It's okay. Come on." He pulled you to your feet, not expecting you to push him away and run to Kylo's bedside.

You pushed the doctor aside, not caring for if he stumbled into the machine or not. You bent down, resting your head onto Kylo's chest, listening for a heart beat. When you didn't hear one, your sobs grew louder, and you crawled up onto the bed, straddling him. "WAKE UP!" You balled your hands into fists, slamming them down onto his chest hard. "WAKE THE FUCK UP!" His body jolted up as you did this, but nothing happened. Your blurry gaze went to the monitor to see if anything was happening, but nothing did. Your head lowered, your forehead flat on Kylo's large torso, and your tears dribbled down onto his flesh. "You piece of shit...Wake up....You can't die...."

Hux's heart shattered into a million pieces seeing how absolutely broken you were by this. He knew there was nothing he could do to ease your pain of his loss. He felt the same pain. Maybe not as strongly, but he felt something. He pursed his lips together, taking slow, calculated steps to the bedside. He brought his hand up to your back, and rubbed it.

You spun around, shoving his hand away from you. "Don't touch me!" You twisted back around, banging on Kylo's chest again. "Pleaseeeeee.. Wake up.....you can't do this to me."

Hux sighed, knowing he was going to have to sedate you. He looked to the doctor and nodded. The man walked across the room, and he gathered up a syringe and a sedative, filling the syringe up. He walked back across the bedroom, and quickly shoved it into your neck. "Bring her to her room." He stepped aside, letting the doctor grab your body before you fell off of the bed, and he scooped you up into his arms. Hux looked to your eyes fluttering open and shut. "I'm sorry."

"I hate you...." The last words from your lips before you slipped into unconsciousness.

Hux waited for the room to clear, and he lowered himself down onto the bedside, putting his hand up to Kylo's face. "You're not supposed to leave us..." He brushed his thumb down his cheek and over Kylo's paling lips. He leaned his head down, and planted a gentle soft kiss upon them. He pulled from it, putting his forehead onto his, and sighing heavily. A couple tears fell from his eyes, and onto Kylo's face. "You stupid, stupid man...don't you know she loves you? Don't you know...I..." He paused, turning away from Kylo, and quickly wiping the tears from his cheeks. He cleared his throat, rising to his feet, and gulping. He tried to hold himself together. Not that Kylo was gone, he was going to have to be strong for you. He was going to have to be strong for the baby.

Snoke stepped off the top of the stairs, looking to Hux as he stepped out of Kylo's room. "Is he-"

Hux lowered his head. "He is..." He could barely get the words from his lips without wanting to sob. "I'm sorry."

Snoke closed the space between him and Hux, and he took him into his arms, hugging him tightly. "Does Y/N know?" The concern in his voice.

"She does. I had to sedate her." Hux pulled from the hug first, stiffening his body out. He wiped the tears from his face again. "Everything's just turning to shit.."

"I know, I know." Snoke felt so much guilt it was consuming him. He only tried to do the right thing. He only tried to make sure your future was bright, and you never needed for anything. "I'm giving the company away."

"What? To who?" Hux's mind was wandering, but that drew him back to this moment. He put his hands behind his back, locking his fingers into one another. He stepped out with his right foot. "What do you mean? Wasn't all this shit because you didn't want to fucking hand it over?"

"I'm giving it to Y/N. If she wants it that is. It's the only thing that makes any sort of sense. She can take it over, and she'll do the right thing with it. She'll make sure that she doesn't fall in with bad people. It's the right thing to do." Snoke's lips curled, and he let out an exasperated sigh. "I suppose I should say my goodbyes?"

"Probably." Hux mulled Snoke's words over, not being able to fully comprehend his decision. After all the shit Snoke and everyone had been through, this was his decision? He couldn't have came to this choice earlier? Than none of this shit would have happened. You wouldn't have been tortured, Kylo would still be alive, he wouldn't be having to raise a baby that wasn't even his. None of this shit. He mumbled under his breath, storming down the hallway to your room. He pushed the door open, and he crawled into bed where your body was passed out. He wrapped his hand around you, pulling himself to your side, and nuzzling his head into the crook of your arm. "I'm sorry...I'm so sorry for everything. I don't even know what to say anymore. I don't know what to do. Your father is just....fucking absolutely insane. I've decided this." He put his hand to your cheek, running his fingers down it gently. He watched as your eye lids twitched but stayed shut. "You deserve better."

Hux was unaware that you could hear him. You could hear his words clear as day. You just couldn't move. Whatever the doctor had given you, it immobilized you. It made you unable to talk, or even open your eyes, kind of like-

Your brain flooded with foreign images, a knife running down over the expansion of your body, cutting deep into your flesh in the exact spots you had scars. You screamed in your mind, your body unable to move. The blade moved up and down your skin. In your mind, you were searching for the perpetrators face but the body and face were just a blur.

Your body jerked under Hux's hand, and he furrowed his brows together. "Hey, hey, you're okay. It's just a nightmare. You're alright. I'm here." He held you closer to him, trying to reassure you that whatever you were experiencing in your mind, that your body was safe. It was just a nightmare. He didn't know how successful he was, but he wasn't going to stop. Not until you woke up. "It's okay..." His tone was soft, a whisper. Sweet.

In your mind, you relived the torture Cardo had done to you over and over. Unable to wake from the nightmare. Hux's voice, fading to a softer and softer tone until it was gone entirely. You were being sucked into the nightmare, and you couldn't do anything about it. In your mind, your body was being dragged across the floor of the room, and into the bathroom. You were on your hands and knees, being slapped repeatedly. You winced, the burning sensation rushing over your cheek. Your eye lids twitched and your hands twitched.

Hux was able to feel your heartbeat increasing, and he saw your chest rising up and down faster and faster. You were able to get the smallest noises, which were whimpers, and pleas from your lips. "Hey, hey, baby, it's okay. It's okay." He put his mouth to your ear, whispering into it, hoping that helped more.

You felt the cig burns against your legs, and your legs jerked, rising up off the bed. "Please stop!" You cried out loud, making Hux jump. Your hands shot up, flailing around in the air in an attempt to get the man in your nightmare away from you. You didn't realize that Hux was the man that was actually on top of you trying to grab onto your arms. All your body felt was something grabbing onto you, that your mind didn't want. Your body shot up, an attempt to head butt Hux/Cardo[in your mind] but Hux pushed your body back down with his, pinning your hands above your head.

"Stop, it's me. It's Hux. You're fine! Please!" Hux sounded utterly desperate at this point. He held you down tightly, not wanting you to hurt him, or yourself. He was just trying to keep you safe. He didn't know what else he could do, you weren't waking up.

You begged the man in your dreams not to cut your hair off, but he did it anyways. Reliving the horror of having your beauty stripped from you. It wasn't enough that he had defiled your body with cuts, and burns, he had to add to the misery by cutting off your hair which you took pride and joy into. Your sobs were uncontrollable both in your mind and outwardly. The mans voice belittling you, telling you you're worthless, you're unloved, your father hates you, just the whole experience playing over and over again, and then your mind jumped to the part where Kylo and you got shot. The second the sensation of the bullet entering your body crashed into you, your eyes opened and you let out a holler "NO!"

"Hey, you're okay. You're here. You're with me. You're home." Hux reassured you immediately, and released your wrists, wiping the sweat off of your forehead. "It's okay. You're safe."

You bit back the sobs, looking up at Hux with sad, big doe like eyes. "Kylo,"

"I'm sorry..." Hux shook his head. He lowered himself down beside you, taking you into his arms again. "I'm sorry baby."

Snoke rushed down the hallway, flying into your room. "What the fuck happened?" He looked between you and Hux, and he sighed seeing that you were alright. "Jesus...I thought something happened."

"She had a nightmare. It's fine." Hux spoke softly. "She's fine."

"Okay, princess, do you need anything?"

"Some booze would be nice."

Snoke sighed. "Anything you want princess." He turned on his heels, strutting down the hallway, and down the stairs. He turned his head hearing the creaking of a door, and he cocked his head to the side. He slowly walked into the dining room, peering around skeptically. "Hello?" He didn't see anything in the dining room. He slowly stepped into the large kitchen, stepping over to the island and grabbing a large knife. He gripped the handle tightly, and he drew it up in front of him. He walked around the island, his guard up. "Hello?" He jumped back when Trudgen's bloody battered body rushed into the kitchen, and he lunged right at him, them both knocking to the ground. Snoke struggled underneath his grip, as he pinned his hands down. "How the fuck did you get out?!"

Trudgen's face hardened, looking to his lips trying to read his lips. He spoke loudly. "I can't hear you. I think you asked how I got out. I won't tell." He slid his hand down, grabbing the knife from Snoke, and repeatedly stabbing him in the heart before he had time to do anything. He'd managed to get out through the grace of god. Hux hadn't tied the knot in the back as tightly as he had thought, and he tipped the chair to the side, falling and smashing the chair. He slipped the rope around the pieces bringing his hand up to his lips, and untying himself. He'd pulled the staples from his eye lids, his eyes still burning and his vision still mildly blurry. He ripped out the chop sticks, and he waited, listening for the right time to strike. He wasn't sure how long he'd been waiting for, but his patience had run thin. "Now to kill your bitch daughter, and her body guards."

As Snoke bleed out, he tried to call out. "Help..Help..." He wiggled his body down, trying to grab onto Trugen's foot, his body weakening with every passing second. He could feel the life slipping from him, unable to do anything. He'd been caught off guard completely, when he should have been one hundred percent. He'd fucked up. He blinked, watching as the man rose to his feet, and slowly walked through the kitchen. Snoke weakly reached up for the blade in his chest, and he pulled it out. Blood spewed from him, and he forced himself to roll onto his stomach. He combat crawled across the kitchen floor until he didn't have the strength to move anymore.

Trudgen slipped into Snoke's office, making sure he was quiet about opening the door, and closing it. He was on a mission for money, weapons, and papers. He'd get what he needed, kill you, Kylo and Hux, the baby, and he'd bounce. Simple enough. He rummaged in the desk, looking around for what he'd been looking for. He didn't find shit. He scoffed, looking around the office with blurred eyes. He blinked, trying to clear his vision, but it didn't help any. He tipped his head to the side, looking at a painting on the wall that was crooked. "Huh." He rose to his feet, making his way around the desk, and he grabbed onto the edge of the painting throwing it to the ground. He smirked when he saw the safe hidden behind it. "Score." He contemplated what Snoke's code would be. After a few minutes of racking his mind, there was only one thing it could be, your birthday. He reached up, twisting the knob around, and it clicked open. He tugged it open, his face lighting up when he saw the stacks of money, the folder of paper work he needed/wanted, and a gun with ammo. He reached for the envelope first, shoving it into his shirt, and then the money, stuffing as much as he could hold into the pockets. He grabbed the gun next, and the ammo. He loaded the ammo into the gun, and he grinned widely turning around, and starting for the door again. He paused, taking a second to listening to what was going on the other side. When he figured the coast was clear, he pushed the sliding door back.

Trudgen moved up the stairs taking it step by step, slowly. He kept stopping to listen. He'd take another step, stop and listen. So on and so on until he was at the top of the stairs. He looked down the hallway to the left, and then the right. He heard voices in the room right in front of him, and he cocked his head to the side, the gun at his side. He smirked, stepping across the floor, and gently opening the door. He pointed the gun right for the nurse, and then to the doctor. "Move aside." He motioned with the gun, and stepped further into the room looking to the monitor and then to Kylo. "He's dead?" 

"Yes..." The doctor had his hands raised into the air, pure terror spread over his face. As did the nurses. Their eyes flashed wildly. "Please don't kill us. We're just getting the body ready." 

"Hmm." Trudgen's face puckered together, his lips twitching and his eyes narrowing as he looked Kylo's body over. He looked dead, he looked motionless. But just to be sure, he put the gun up to his head, and he pulled the trigger back. 

Hux's head was moving down between your legs, lapping at the inner part of your thighs, gently over the burns. He didn't want to hurt you, he was mindful. His blue eyes trailed up your body, and he smiled faintly. "Does that hurt?" 

"No, it actually feels good." You lowered yourself onto your back, spreading your legs further apart so Hux could access your lower half easier. As his tongue moved closer to your sex, teasingly drawing patterns with the tip of his tongue, your body melted into his touch. You wanted to feel something other than the sadness, and anxiety you were feeling. He'd been reluctant to oblige, but you persisted. He finally caved, saying he was only going to please you. As his hands had moved down your body, and he planted kisses here, and kisses there, your eyes closed, trying to hone in on the pleasure, and nothing else. Your hands gripped into the blankets beneath you, wrapping them around your fingers as his tongue lapped at your bud, up and down. "Oh fuck, yes." Your hips bucked up, your feet digging into the mattress, lifting your body up more and twisting about. "Oh please...just like that." 

Hux's wet muscle lapped at your clit, and he brought one finger to your opening, slowly pushing it into you. He twisted it around, and curled it up against the roof of your pussy. He dragged it back, slipping a second digit into your core. He pushed them both into you, and started pumping them into you. He grunted, the vibrations making your body shudder in response. He felt his cock hardening in his pants, but he said this was all about you, and he planned on following that. 

As Hux's fingers moved inside of you, your mind was overrun with white hot pleasure, replacing all those morbid, treacherous images you'd had in them before. The closer he got you to the edge, the harder your body bucked up into him. "More, more, please. Oh gods, don't stop." Your head rolled from side to side, your lips parting, and your legs shaking violently, as your climax hit you like a tsunami and drowned you in pure euphoria. You moaned out loudly, your chest heaving up and down, your breaths, now pants. "Shit." You looked down your body as he pulled his head from between your legs, and you smiled. 

"Better baby?" Hux's tongue swiped out over his bottom lip, his blue eyes glistening with amusement. He slowly drew his fingers from your core, and lapping them off slowly. He let out a grunt of approval at the taste, and he smirked. "So sweet." He plopped himself down on top of you sliding his hands up and down your sides, his chin resting on your stomach. "I'm sorry about everything." 

"Hux, can I ask you something?" Your face turned an even brighter shade of red, and you averted your gaze to the side, looking to the wall across the room. 

"Anything." Hux's head tipped sideways. "What is it?" 

"Do you love Kylo?" 

Hux cleared his throat, thrown off by your words. "What?" His own blush creeping across his cheeks.

"Do you love him? Or like him should I say." You turned back to him, your expression dead serious.

"Do you?" Hux's brows knitted together. His own curiousness rushing over him. "We'll answer at the same time, huh?" 

"Okay." Hux counted to three, and you both said the same thing at the same time. You were about to say something, but then, the sound of a gunshot startled you and Hux, and you both looked to one another. "What the fuck was that?" 

"The baby..." Hux's first thought was the child. He pushed himself up off of your body, and he jumped off the bed, rushing to the door.

You moved quickly, pulling your bathrobe over your body, and hurrying after Hux down the hallway to the childs room. You stopped dead in your tracks when Hux stopped in the door way. You couldn't see past him, and when you leaned to the side, the sight you saw before you made your heart stop in it's tracks.

Hux stared at the sight before him, his heart beating rapidly against his chest. "How..."


	16. Tension

-TW- Sexual content, uhm...so yeah uhm...kyloxhuxXreader..., choking, graphic language,...Yeaaaaahhh

-Hope you guys like it- <3 Love ya'll. 

Hux's faced paled, the color flushing entirely from him as he stared at Kylo's bloody body, cradling the baby in his arms. "Kylo, how are you alive? You were dead."

Kylo's head spun, the blood on his face dripping down his freckled cheeks. His lips pursed, his eyes softening as he looked to Hux. "I was dead. I..." He paused mid-sentence, recalling what dying had felt like. His chest had gotten tight, blackness behind his lids, an even darker shade than you'd ever seen before. He could hear and feel his heart beat throbbing in his ears, and upon his chest, and he'd heard Hux's and your voice, but he wasn't able to respond. He tried, but his lips had been glued shut. Or so it felt like. He tried to call out to you both, unable to. He parted his mouth, just now, letting out a heavy sigh. "I could hear you both, but I couldn't do or say anything."

The color rushed back to Hux's cheeks, knowing damn well Kylo must have heard what he said to him, and knew he kissed him. His blue eyes widened at the thought. He nibbled softly at his bottom lip, and he twiddled his thumbs over one another. "So,"

"So yeah, I heard, and felt it all. Then everything went black. I literally felt my soul leaving my body. I saw it hovering above me, drifting away, fading into the darkness. Then I saw Trudgen over me, holding his gun. And, I was awake." Kylo spoke as if he was recalling a memory from a time long long ago. His tone was soft, gentle even. He glanced down to David, and he smiled.

"Wait, Trudgen's alive?" You slipped under Hux's arm, and stepped into Hux's room. "How? How the fuck did he get out?" You face scrunched, and your head spun, looking to Hux. "You fucking idiot." Your hands balled into fists, and you slammed them onto his chest. "You fucking let him out didn't you."

Hux let you hit him a few times, and his hands shot up, grabbing onto your wrists tightly. He leaned his head down, his face inches from yours. His hot breath cascading upon your lips and cheeks. "I didn't let him out. Why the fuck would I do that? He must of managed to slip out some how. Is he-"

"Oh, he's dead. I grabbed the gun, snapped his wrist, and shot him in the face. Hence." Kylo motioned to his face with two fingers. "The blood. So Hux," Kylo stepped to the crib, lowering David down into it. He patted the top of his head, ruffling his locks around, and smirking at him. He slowly turned in Hux's direction, and he rose a brow into the air. "You kissed me."

You froze, Kylo's words ringing in your ears. You pulled your wrists from Hux's grip, and you looked between the two men. "You....did...." A chuckle came from your lips. "So you weren't lying when we both said how we felt than?"

Hux blinked, his stomach knotting. He felt nauseous. "I..." His body tensed, hearing Kylo's footsteps move closer to him. He gasped when Kylo put two fingers under his chin, tugging his face up, forcing him to look at him.

You stared in pure wonder as Kylo leaned his head down, his lips just barely pressing to Hux's. The blush on Hux's face made you giggle. "Oh my..." You watched as Hux got all flustered, shifting from foot to foot, and averting his gaze from Kylo.

"Look at me." Kylo spoke with a sweet bitterness. "You want me huh?" He swiped his tongue out across Hux's bottom lip, and he smirked when Hux melted right into him. "I thought so." He pulled his fingers from his chin, and he glanced at you. "So don't you..." He reached out for your hand, pulling you to him. He leaned his head down to you, his lips brushing against yours, and his tongue slipping into yours.

As into this as Hux was, he couldn't shake the bad feeling that had suddenly came over him. "As much as I'd like to do this, I think we should check on Snoke. He was supposed to come back up with booze, and I haven't seen him in a hot minute." He turned looking out into the hallway.

Your tongue slipped around Kylo's tongue, your body pressing into his. You were almost consumed in the feeling, and sensations but he pulled from you, and you let out a disapproving whimper. "Wait, you're right." You blinked, thinking about how much time had passed. It had been awhile. You pulled your hand out of Kylo's grasp, and slipped past Hux into the hallway. You didn't wait for either of them. You moved quickly down the hallway, to the top of the stairs where you saw Snoke at the bottom, bleeding. "DADDY!" You rushed down the stairs, and plopped down onto the bottom step. You grabbed onto him, pulling his head onto your lap, and grabbing onto his face. "Daddy."

Snoke had managed to pull himself through the mansion, as far as the stairs, and that's where he died. Your tears streamed down your face, your eyes swelling as you put your head down onto his, holding onto him tightly. "Please..."

Kylo and Hux chased after you, stopping at the top of the stairs, peering down at you. Hux frowned, his heart throbbing against his chest. He started down the stairs first, and he sat down next to you, putting his hand onto your back. "I'm sorry."

Kylo followed suit, sitting on the other side of you, and putting his hand further down on your back. Both men rubbed your back, trying to bring you comfort. He didn't bother saying he was sorry, they were just words, that to you, in this moment, that were meaningless. He could say he was sorry all he wanted, it didn't change the fact that Snoke was gone. Nothing was going to bring him back.

"The only bright side of this is that, Snoke's enemies are dead, and now you can take the company over without any problems." Hux didn't know why he was even trying to help lighten the mood. His choice of words made you and Kylo look right at him, and he swallowed. "I'm sorry."

You sobbed into the top of Snoke's head hard. You cried until you couldn't produce anymore tears. You cried until your throat was sore, and it physically hurt to.

[Couple Days Later]

The days that followed Snoke's death had been meek. Everyone was tip toeing around one another, the tension between the three of you uncanny. Kylo had made the arrangements for Snoke's funeral, Hux had planned the after party. You on the other hand, took David, and basically hid away in your room, wanting to disappear into the dark abyss with him.

Hux had come to your room, timidly telling you that it was time for the funeral. You'd picked out a long black dress, silky, and a hat that had a mesh veil over it so no one could see you crying. Hux had gone shopping and bought the baby his own little black suit, and a cute little bow tie. It'd taken you some time to get him to stop wiggling around and pull it onto him, but you'd managed. You stared at yourself and David, on your hip, in the mirror of your bathroom, and you let out a deep sigh. You felt numb. After everything that had happened, you were just kind of wading through the shit.

Your heels clicked against the floor, lifting David further up onto your hip, and keeping your arm wrapped around him tightly. You adjusted his bow tie, and you looked to Hux's clean shaven face. He cleaned up nice, you had to admit that. "You look nice Hux."

"As do you. Want me to take him?" Hux held out his hands towards you, but lowered them to his sides when you shook your head. "Alright." He sighed, knowing how hurt you were. He could tell you were pretending to be okay. He could only imagine how sad you actually were, but he admired you for being as strong as you were. "The cars out front already."

"Where's Kylo?"

"I'm right here, doll." Kylo and Hux had picked matching all black suits, and he shaved the scruff that had been forming on his mustache, and his beard off.

"Oh, you look nice too." Your mind raced as Kylo and Hux looked to one another, a spark igniting between them. "Have you two fucked yet?" By their throats clearing, and their uncomfortable shifting, that was your answer. "I see." You smirked, looking to Kylo's face which was red, and then to Hux's whose face was also red. "You should just do it already." You descended down the stairs, David cooing while he played with the veil over your face. You reached your hand up, holding onto his little fingers.

[At the funeral]

You'd handed the baby over to some older woman who had been begging you since you'd gotten there to hold him. It was a peaceful moment, but you missed him as soon as he was out of your arms. He'd been the only thing that brought light to your darkened world the past few days. Kylo and Hux acting so weird about their crushes on one another, and you, it was driving you insane. Your head leaned back as the person behind the podium went on and on about Snoke. You'd just tuned him out at this point, not wanting to be here anymore than getting stabbed in the throat. After about half an hour, you couldn't take it anymore. Your anxiety flared, and you shot up to your feet, making the whole room fall silent.

Kylo and Hux's heads turned, watching you as you drew the attention from the man speaking in the front of the room. Kylo rolled his eyes, rising to his feet, and following after you to the single stall bathroom. As you closed the door, he put his hand up, opening it back up, and stepping into the bathroom. "What are you doing?"

You stepped in front of the mirror, bending over, and bringing your hands up to your still shortened hair, fidgeting with it. "I'm trying not to have a total mental break down. Why? What are you doing?" You glanced to Kylo in the mirror above the sink. "You should be out there."

Hux rushed into the bathroom after you and Kylo, a look of concern in his eyes. "Are you okay?"

You spun around, lifting yourself up onto the counter, and spreading your legs apart. "I'll be better once you two fuck, and stop acting all weird. I can't take it anymore." Your hands came up, running over your stomach, and you moaned softly.

Kylo and Hux looked to one another, and Kylo closed the door all the way, and locked it. He stepped behind Hux, putting his hands onto his hips, and guiding him over to you. He pushed his body between your legs, and he put his mouth to Hux's ear. "Fuck her." He slid his hands to the front of Hux's pants, slowly undoing them. He tugged them down, and he reached past the fabric, grabbing onto his cock. "You're already hard...." He breathed heavily into Hux's ear, and Hux moaned out loudly, his body jolting into yours.

Hux's hands came up, wrapping around your throat, and he pushed your further back onto the counter. "You want my cock don't you?" He looked down into your needy eyes, and he grunted as Kylo's hand worked up and down his length. "Fuck."

Kylo released Hux's cock, and he slid one hand between him and Hux's body, and he undid his pants, tugging his cock free. He brought his hand up, gathering spit, and letting it dribble onto his fingers. He reached down, coating the head of his cock, and then down his length. He used his other hand to spread Hux's cheeks apart, and he pushed his cock to his ass. He waited for Hux to slip his cock into your pussy, and he simultaneously pushed his cock into him. He slipped his hands up, grunting as he wrapped his fingers around Hux's throat, and he started pumping into him which entailed him pumping into you.

Your eyes filled with lust, looking to Hux's face, and then past his face to Kylo's behind him. Both men looked absolutely lost in their bliss already, and it just turned you on more. The sight of Hux fucking you, and Kylo fucking Hux, something about it made your body tingle. You let out a moan, your throat clenching under Hux's grasp, and your hips bucking up into his groin as he pumped into you.

Hux lowered his mouth down pressing his lips to yours, and slipping his tongue into your mouth. His tongue dominated your mouth in seconds, his ass gripping around Kylo's cock as he slammed into him from behind. He could feel your pussy pulsing and throbbing, and you getting wetter with every thrust. He pulled his mouth back, grazing his teeth over your bottom lip. He let out a grunt against it, his blue eyes boring into yours. "Naughty little girl." He pulled one hand from your throat, and he slapped your cheek. He smirked when you moaned louder at the contact of his hand. "You want more?"

"Yes, please, gods yes." Your eyes and your mouth begged him for more roughness. "Please..." Your legs pressed into the counter top, sliding out more so Hux could get deeper into you. This was what you'd wanted. Both of them. Both of them together. At the same time, with David. Forever. Everything else in the world was irrelevant right now. This was making you feel again. Your hands came up, reaching behind Hux's head, and grabbing onto Kylo's wavy locks, and tugging his head over Hux's shoulder. "Kiss him."

Kylo smirked, turning his head when you released his head. He put his hand up to Hux's face, and he turned his mouth to his. He shoved his mouth to his aggressively and he bit down on his lip drawing blood. The red liquid slipped over his tastebuds, and into Hux's mouth, and both men grunted into each other's mouths. Kylo pulled away first, and he leaned further down, making Hux's body press harder into yours, and he kissed you.

Hux's head tipped back, his hands coming down grabbing onto your hips and he bucked into you, feeling overstimulated from being inside of you, and Kylo being in his ass. "I'm gunna.." He just barely got the words from his lips before he shot his seed deep into you grunting.

"Fuck," As Hux bucked into you through his orgasm, your own orgasm rose, and you convulsed up into Hux, and tipped your head back. "FUCK, YES, YES. OH MY GOD!" Tears of pleasure slipped down your cheeks, and your bottom lip quivered as your body shook in the after math of your sweet release.

Kylo grabbed onto Hux's hips, thrusting hard into him, shooting his seed deep into his ass. He grunted through his bliss, and he snapped his hips back, stepping backwards. His cum dripped from the head of his cock, and he grabbed it shaking it off. He tucked himself back into his pants, letting out a sigh of relief. He hadn't been able to deny that there'd been sexual tension between him and Hux since Kylo had woken up. This just took care of it, for the moment. He watched as Hux pulled from you, and did himself back together, and you slid off of the counter. Both men locked their arms into yours and escorted you out of the bathroom back into the room where Snoke's funeral was still going. Everyone's heads turned, and looked to the three of you. Kylo smirked, waving his hand at everyone, and slowly one, by one, people turned back to the man speaking in the front of the room.

[After the funeral]

"Do we have to go to the after party?" You pouted, looking to Kylo and then to Hux. "I just want to go home, with David." You rocked him in your arms back and forth, trying to get him to sleep. He'd been crying the last half hour, and you just knew he didn't want to be here as much as you. He wanted a nap. "David's fussy, let's just go home."

Kylo pursed his lips together. He was more than down to get the hell out of here, but he knew you had to make at least an appearance at Snoke's after party. "We can just go there, make a round, and leave. Okay?" He wiggled his fingers above David's face, and pushed his lips out making a fishy face at him. His attention was drawn to a strange male sketchily creeping in the corner of the room. He narrowed his eyes right at him. He pushed his way through the people and over to the dude. "What the fuck are you looking at huh? I've seen you staring at my girl, and our baby for some time now. What's the fucking deal?"

The man, known as Kuruk, sighed heavily. His blue eyes shimmered a bit. His lips curled up into a polite, friendly smile. "I mean no harm. I just have seen that baby somewhere. I'm trying to remember where." He racked his mind a minute. "The Gala right? That's Annie's baby." He gasped when Kylo's hand wrapped around his throat, and he walked him backwards slamming him into the wall. "Woah, Woah, Woah, Annie was a friend."

"I don't believe you." Kylo couldn't take any chances. There had been too many chances given to the wrong people. He couldn't risk something else happening. He lowered his head down, putting his mouth to the man's ear. "Do you see that girl over there? Do you see that baby? Do you see that ginger haired man?"

"Yessss." Kuruk choked out, grabbing onto Kylo's hand trying to pry it off of him. "I do."

"Take one last look at them, because if I ever catch you looking at them again," Kylo's hand pulled from his throat, and he reached down grabbing Kuurk's hand, and breaking one finger right after the other. He pushed his foot into Kuurk's knee, breaking it, and dropping him to the floor. He kneed him in the face, and he crouched down, ignoring all the people that were staring at him. "Get the fuck out of here, and forget all their faces. Forget mine. You don't want to fuck with me and my family. Now, go." He grabbed his hair, tugging him to his feet, and pushing him forwards. "GO!" He waited to watch as Kuruk limped out of the room.

Hux and you slowly approached Kylo, and Hux tipped his head to the side. "What was that about?"

"I don't know, and I didn't want to find out. He's gone and we won't see him again." Kylo wasn't going to tell you or Hux about that man claiming to know Annie, or the baby. The baby was yours now, no one else's. He couldn't bare the thought of taking David from you. Not now, not ever. "Let's go get this shit over with, and get home, huh?"

[Back home POVS]

Hux took the baby up stairs, and Kylo stayed with you as you drunkenly stepped into the main room, nearly tripping over yourself. The only way you'd been able to handle staying at that party was under the conditions you were going to get drunk. Which you'd done, very successfully. You grabbed onto Kylo's large muscular arm, and peered to Snoke's office door. "Take me in there, please."

Kylo rolled his eyes, leading you over to Snokes office door. He kept a firm hold on your arm, as you ripped the door open. "Are you sure you want to go in here, doll?"

You nodded, trying to speak but all that came out were slurs. "YyAAR.." You smiled at him, your eyes looking all directions.

Kylo scooped you up into his arms, and carried you over to Snoke's chair, lowering you down into it. He straightened himself up, and he look ed around the room. They'd found the envelope with the deed to the company, and the house, his will, and all the other important paper in the folder, and the gun and all the money Trudgen had found. He returned it to its rightful place, and he looked to behind the painting now. "Are you sure you want to take over the company?"

You spun the chair around, looking up to Kylo, and you nodded. "I. Am. Sure." You rolled your head from one side to the other. "Positive." You inched the chair closer to the desk, putting your cheek upon it. You laughed a bit, which turned into sobbing after a couple seconds.

Kylo frowned, seeing your self control break. He could see the change in your eyes the second you started sobbing. "Come on angel," He bent down, wrapping his arms around you, and pulling your arms around his neck. "Let's go sleep with Hux, huh?" He adjusted you further into his arms, and against his chest. "How's that sound?" He carried you up the stairs, towards Hux's room where he put the baby down and was already laying in his bed. He moved to the other side of the bed, and lowered you down into it. He sighed, and quickly undressed himself down to his boxers, and he crawled into bed on your other side.

You smiled, feeling both men's arms wrap around you tightly, engulfing you in their warmth. Your eyes fluttered open and shut, and before long you were passed out.

[POV the next morning]

Your eyes opened, looking to Hux and then to Kylo who were both passed out. You'd all gotten pretty drunk the night before, Hux less than you and Kylo cause he'd been chosen as the designated baby care taker for the night. It was strange that the baby hadn't woken up once during the night. You put your hand up to Kylo's face, and your other hand up to Hux's. "Good morning..."

Both their eyes opened, Hux's blue ones blinking more rapidly than Kylo's. "Morning." Kylo was the first one to say it, and he turned onto his back, stretching his arms above his head. He yawned loudly, and slid off the bed. He rose to his feet, lazily walking over to David's crib. His mouth fell open when he didn't see David in it. "Where's David?"

Hux shot up, glaring at Kylo. "What do you mean? Are you fucking with me?" He slid out of bed, hurrying around the bed and over to Kylo's side. "What-"

"No..." You rolled over on the bed to the edge, and rose to your feet quickly, shoving the men aside, and stepping to the crib. Your heart stopped seeing that David wasn't in his crib. "This isn't funny guys, where is he?" You spun on your heels, crossing your arms over your chest. "This isn't fucking funny where is he?"

Kylo frowned, his mind racing with what could have happened to him. Then it hit him, the security systems hadn't been put up last night. He thought back on that man he'd seen at the party, and he sighed. "I think I know who might have him."


	17. Incidental

-TW- Sexual content, Gun play, choking, graphic language, Kylo has DOM/daddy vibes/Hux has DOM vibes, sort of. Gimp suit. ass fucking. Bondage. 

-Hope you guys like it- <3 Love ya'll. 

Kylo's fingers laced through his beautiful jet black locks, braiding them into a single braid so it was out of his face. He tied it off with a hair tie, staring at himself blankly in the mirror of Hux's bathroom. He slid his black leather gloved hand over the gun hooked to the holster on his hip, and he let out a deep exhale of annoyance. He spun on his heels, and stepped into Hux's bedroom. "Let's go."

Your mouth twitched, your own gloved fingers curling into your palm. Your outfit choice consisted of a pair of black leather pants, and Kylo had given you a thigh strap to hold your own gun. You had on a black leather halter top, and a leather jacket over it, to keep you warm. Your leather boots thudded loudly as you walked across the floor, and your eyes flashed dangerously. A motherly instinct you didn't know you had was coursing through your veins. The thought of anything happening to that poor baby sent a rage unlike any other throughout your entire body.

Hux and Kylo exchanged a glance, seeing how dramatic your walk was. You were in mission mode. It made Hux second guess ever pissing you off. He'd never seen you so mad, and so ready to go to war in his entire life. He followed after you, making sure his gun was on his hip. He hooked his gloved thumb into the pocket of his black jeans, and he sighed.

As you made your way through the house, and out to the black Cadillac out front, you grabbed the passenger door, practically ripping it off of the hinges when you opened it.

"Easy killer." Kylo was trying to be playful. An incredibly failed attempt to lighten the mood. "Sorry." He shook his head, reaching into the inner pocket of his own leather jacket taking out the flash he'd filled with bourbon. He used two fingers to turn the top, and he put it to his lips, tugging the drivers side door open. He swigged, swallowed, and pulled himself into the car. He plopped into the seat, first glancing to you, then back to Hux. "We'll find David. Don't worry."

"We fucking better. Oh, the things I'm going to do to that man when I fucking get my hands on him. I'll start by gouging his eye balls out with my bare fucking hands. Then i'll blow his fucking cock off with my gun, and force it down his throat. I'll wait till he's practically choked on it, and reach my hand in and shove it down his throat. Then, I'll cut his fingers off, one by one, and feed those to him to. That's just for starters." As the words came from your lips, you were looking off out the window lost in your own little world.

Kylo blinked, a smirk pulling at the corners of his lips as he started the car up, and sped off down the winding driveway. He waited with very little patience as the metal gate opened, and he stepped on the gas pedal hard, the car whipping out into the road.

"Do we even know where he is?" Hux leaned forwards, putting his arms up onto the back of both of yours and Kylo's seat.

"I have an idea. I made a couple phone calls. No one was able to tell me for sure, but we'll take a look at all the spots I was given." Kylo spoke sternly. He slid his hand over, placing it onto your thigh, and gripping it. "We'll find him. If it's the last fucking thing I do, I promise." He didn't like the idea that the same man he'd let go was the same man that had David. He'd been beating himself up about it since this morning, and his anxiety had lit a fire inside of him he couldn't contain. He just wanted the baby back. He wanted his family back together. "You've never killed anyone before. You're not going to now. We'll handle him."

"The fuck you will." You grabbed onto Kylo's large gloved hand, pushing it off of you. Your head turned, your eyes glistening with a darkness. "I'm going to kill him for touching our child. This mother fucker is going to pay."

The first spot Kylo pulled up to was a shitty apartment building, and before he'd even turned the car off, you were out the door and running for the front door. He sighed. "Hux." He turned the key in the ignition as Hux jumped out, racing after you. He opened the door, taking his time to scope the building out. He had a feeling that Kuruk wasn't here. Just a hunch though. He stepped around the cadillac, leaning against the hood, waiting to see if anyone came out of the building.

Hux caught up to you as you were banging on the first door you came upon. "Y/N. You can't just bang on everyones-" As the door opened, he scoffed when you pushed the older woman to the side, stepping into her apartment. "I'm sorry. We're looking for," He reached into his pocket, tugging out a picture of Kuruk. "This man. Does he live here?"

The woman shook her head, speaking through broken English. "No. Live." She looked to you, cocncern on her face as you just helped yourself into her home. She crossed her arms over her chest, and shook her head.

"Y/N, he's not here. Let's go to the next spot." Hux held his hand out for you as you started back for the door way. He frowned when you ignored his hand, and stepped past him back out into the hallway. "Thank you." He nodded to the woman, and followed after you. He could see the distress on your face, and it broke his heart. He felt the ache for David to return as well. He'd grown rather fond of the child, and he could only imagine what it was like for you. You'd experienced a lot of loss the past couple days, and this was just the icing on the cake. "Come on, let's go to the next spot."

You and Hux walked silently back through the front door and to the car. You didn't bother looking to Kylo, but you muttered under your breath as you got back into the car.

"No luck?"

"None. He's not here." Hux pursed his lips together.

"Next spot it is." Kylo stepped away from the car, and walked around it getting back into the drivers seat. By the third stop, you were fed up with this witch hunt. No one had seen Kuruk. None of the spots you'd stopped at even knew who the man was. You had two more spots to go check out, and you swore on the maker if you didn't find David, you were going to lose the last little shred of sanity you'd been gripping onto for dear life."Babe.." Kylo called to you as he'd been pulled up at the next spot for a few minutes. He'd been trying to get your attention this entire time, and you'd just been dazed off.

"Huh?' You finally snapped out of it, and you looked around. Your brows knitted together looking to the large gated house. "Uhm, are you sure he'd be here?"

"No, but we've got to try right?" Kylo smiled.

You knew it was his attempt to keep you happy. Where you appreciated the gesture, the last thing you were was happy. You bit your bottom lip, as Kylo rolled the window down, and spoke to the machine to the side.

"We're here to see Kuruk?" Kylo spoke with an uncertainty that he hoped whoever was on the other side didn't hear. He was just as much surprised when the gate opened as you and Hux. He quickly glanced to you, back to Hux then out in front of him again. He slowly stepped on the gas pedal, and he parked the car out front of the large manor. "I...."

"No fucking way. Do you know whose house this actually is?" Hux leaned forwards, leaning his elbows down onto the middle compartment between you and Kylo. He looked star struck. "There's this guy who owns these really cool robots, they're like so human like it's unreal. This is his house. I can't think of his name right now,..." He paused, and then it came to him. "Palpatine. His name's Palpatine." He sounded far too ecstatic.

Both you and Kylo slowly turned your eyes, your eyes both narrowing at Hux. Hux's blue eyes darted to your face then to Kylo's and he saw the anger in them. He gulped, pulling his body back. "I just never thought I'd ever be able to meet him. I find irony in this situation considering David may or may not be here..." He trailed off under his breath realizing how much of a fool he sounded.

Kylo rolled his eyes, and he looked to you. "Now don't just jump the gun on this. If Kuruk and David are here, I have a feeling David isn't going to be somewhere we can get him right away. We'll play the nice card, and we'll get him when the time is right, okay?"

"Whatever dude. You made a promise, you better keep it." At this point, you were ready to risk it all to get the baby back. If you had to kill every single person in the house, you would. You didn't care. The only thing your mind was thinking about right now was getting your sweet baby boy back. He wasn't biologically yours, no, but there'd been a bond created between you, Kylo, Hux and the baby, and you needed him. "Let's go then." As soon as you reached for the door, there were security guards, who were armed that came rushing out the large glass front door and surrounded the vehicle.

One of them shouted. "Drop your weapons onto the ground, and step out of the vehicle." He pulled his gun up, pointing it right to Kylo through the glass.

"Great." Kylo scoffed, reaching for the gun on his hip, opening the door, and dropping the gun to the ground. He slid it over to the armed man, and he put his hands up into the air, signlaning he surrounded.

You followed suit, luckily you had a knife tucked into your boot that couldn't be seen unless you were patted down. You joined Kylo in getting out of the vehicle, and dropping your gun down, and kicking it to the armed man on your ass. "No need for hostility. We're here to talk,"

"Talk to who?" The first armed guard spat bitterly.

"Kuruk."

Hux followed suit, dropping his gun, kicking it and putting his hands up. The three of you were grabbed onto, hands zip tied behind your backs and you were led to the front door and into the very high tech, modernized home. Everything looked to space age-y and futuristic. Your eyes scanned the house over, taking the lay outs of it in case something happened and you need to make a break for it. You yelped when the guard dropped you to your knees in the center of the floor.

"Stay. Take those two into the other room." He motioned to the guards holding onto Kylo and Hux. "Kuruk wants to see you." He waited for Hux and Kylo to be brought into a seperate room, and the door closed and locked. He lifted you back to your feet, dragging you across the floor, and towards a weird set of stairs. They were glass, and looked like if you stepped on them wrong, you'd break it and fall right through. Your nostrils flared as the guard turned you to the right at the top of the stairs, and pushed a door open, pushing you into it.

Your face scrunched together looking to the blonde haired male on the other side of the desk, leaned back with his feet up on the desk, sipping away at a glass of something tinted red. "Where's David?"

"Hello to you too...Sit her down, and leave us." Kuruk demanded to the guard. He waited for him to lower you down into the black leather chair and take his exit. He looked you up and down, and he smirked. "So you're Snoke's daughter huh? I'm sorry about his loss by the way. Tragic, really."

"Why did you take my baby?" You were more than willing to skip the pleasantries, and get right to business. You pushed yourself upwards with your bound up hands, and stepped to the front of the desk. "Where.Is.David?"

"I don't think that he's your baby, exactly. You might have taken care of him while Annie needed you to, but I'm his father." Kuruk slid his feet off the top of the desk, lowering them down to the floor, and he pushed his chair back rising to his feet. He walked with a cockiness that you knew all too well. Egotistical, self righteous, pompous asshole. "He's my son." He stopped when he was at your side, leaning back onto the edge of the desk, and he rose his hand up, brushing your shortened hair back behind your ear. "Didn't you used to have longer hair? You cut it?"

"I..." You were entirely caught off guard by the question, and you stammered searching for a response.

"It's alright. I often make woman speechless." Kuruk's head tipped to the side. He slid his thumb over your cheek and over your lips. "Soft."

"Don't." You took a step backwards, trying to wiggle out of the zip ties. "I want proof that he's your son. How do i know you're not just some psychopath who was stalking Annie, and trying to kidnap her son for sick purposes? Huh? How come she didn't mention you when she was dying?" Your skepticism was high.

Kuruk lowered his head down, letting out a soft chuckle. "Annie and I were married. We were in the middle of a divorce, and a custody battle. She was trying to take my son from me. She'd run off, and took David with her. I'm glad I found him to be honest. I should be thanking you." He reached his hand into his back pocket, tugging out a small pocket knife, and flipping it open. He saw you flinch, and your body tense when he stepped to you. "I'm not going to hurt you. Much unlike your friend. Who by the way, I should thank. It helped prove that my technology worked." He slid the blade down past the zip ties cutting it off of you and it dropped to the floor. He stepped back out in front of you, and he smiled. He held his hand up, wiggling his fingers. "I've got robot hands. I'm slowly transitioning myself into a robot. When he broke my fingers, he didn't actually break my fingers. He broke my robot parts. I was able to fix them the second I got home."

"Okay, nothing is making sense right now. You're a robot?" You blinked, trying to process his words in your mind one sentence at a time. "If David's your baby, how come you didn't just tell Kylo, or Hux, or me? How come you broke into my house and took him?"

"Would you have given him to me?" Kuruk rose a brow into the air. "Honestly, if I had told you in that very moment you were in at your fathers funeral, would you have handed him right over?" The change in your facial expression gave him his answer. No. "I thought so. I didn't mean to intrude, or startle you. I should have left a note or something. You're a brave girl, you know that? I admire a strong woman. It makes my," He slid his hand down to his groin. "Cock, hard." He emphasised the word hard, pushing his hips forwards.

"I..." Your face turned bright red, and you looked down to your feet.

"Come on. Have you ever been with someone with a robot hand? Imagine a vibrator, but some much better, cause they're fingers. They feel soooo real." Kuruk stepped to you, putting his hand upon your stomach, his fingers slowly trailing over it. He lowered his head down, putting his lips on your ear. "Let me give you one orgasm, and you tell me what you think. If I can't make you cum, you can have David back. If I do make you cum, no." He stopped and corrected himself. "If I make you squirt, I keep David, and I kill your boyfriends downstairs, and you stay here too. Deal?"

You swallowed hard, glancing down to the knife in his hand. As if he'd read your mind, he spoke into your ear.

"Don't even try it. I'm faster than you. Now, get on my desk, pull your pants down and spread your legs. I'm about to make you cum the hardest you ever had." Kuruk grunted into your ear, and pulled his body from yours. "Deal or not? If not, I'll just kill them anyways, and you'll be my personal cum rag." He shrugged.

"Not very many choices huh? How come they have to die? Why can't you let them go?" Perhaps negotiating with him would work. Least long enough to think of a new plan. You spun your body, and stepped backwards. Your hands went to the band of your pants, and you tugged them down, leaving your lower half exposed to him. You'd chosen not to wear panties today, and you were kicking yourself in the ass about it. You jumped up onto the desk, sliding your right boot off, and tugging your leather pants leg down over your foot. You spread your legs apart, deciding you could get him distracted and than make your move.

Kuruk's blue eyes looked you up and down, and he licked his lips. He closed the space between you and him, positioning himself between your legs. "You're glistening." He dipped his hand down, two fingers playing with your opening, pushing your folds side to side. "This is going to be easy." He crouched down onto his knees, and gently worked his two fingers up into your pussy. "So tight. Tell me, do you fuck both Kylo and Hux? At the same time?" He smirked, looking up to your bright red face.

"None of your-" You cut yourself off the second his fingers started pumping into you, and brushing up onto your g-spot with every single pump into you, and dragging over it on the way out. 'How did he find that already? Oh fuck...' Your mind immediately pounded with a white hot blinding pleasure, your lips parting and moans coming from it. Your hands came up, gripping onto your leather clad breasts, and gripped them tightly trying to distract yourself from the intensity at which his fingers were twisting about and fucking you at. He hadn't been wrong about the whole comparison to the vibrator. Except this was better. Your fingers gripped into your breasts, your body lowering down onto the top of the desk as he fucked into you.

"That's a good girl. Lay back and enjoy it." Kuruk had every right to be as cocky as he was, or so he thought. He was rich, he was attractive, and he was able to fuck like a pornstar. He was a bit full of himself. He kept his pace up, feeling you get slicker the more he played with your g-spot. His other hand came up, pushing your hips back down onto the desk as they came up. "Ah, Ah, Ah. Stay put sweet thing." He sounded amused with how much you were melting at his touch. Your moans filled his ears, like music.

Your eyes rolled into the back of your head, your mind flooding with how good it felt. You felt your wetness dripping down onto your ass, and the tightness around his fingers as he brought you closer and closer to the edge. You lost your control, exploding all over his hand, and all over your thighs when you did cum. Correction, when you squirted. "OH FUCKKKKK," Your body twisted around, your thighs clamping together, and rubbing against his hand as you wedged it between them. "Fucking hell." You'd almost forgotten about the fact that you weren't here for this, you were here for David. He'd almost made your mind break, almost. Your love for David, and your need for him was too strong though. Your body shot up, making sure you kept your thighs together, and you slid your feet out, wrapping around Kuruk's throat, and pushing your body upwards.

Kuruk's body fell backwards when you pushed against him, and he wrapped his hands up around your back. "If you wanted to get fucked all you had to do was ask."

"I'm not here for that." Your hands came down, your thumbs pushing into his eye sockets, and pushing into them.

Kuruk yelped, his hands pulling from your back, and grabbing onto your wrists. He had to shut his eyes, and he flipped your bodies around, pinning you down to the ground. He held you there, despite your writhing around. He took a minute to be able to see again, his vision being blurred by a starry speckled outline. "You know, I was really hoping I wouldn't have to kill the heir to the Snoke Empire. We could have collabed, and made lots of fucking money. We could have made really pretty babies."

"As tempting as that is, I've got two babies, no, correction, I've got three. No, kindly die." Your wrists turned, getting free of Kuruk's hold, and you pulled your legs up, wrapping them around his body. You pulled him down, pinning him down. You quickly pushed your hand into his mouth, forcing it open and latching onto his tongue with your nails. "Now, unless you want me to rip your tongue out, and then make you eat it, take my to David."

"Mmkay..." Kuruk put his hands up when you released him, and he cleared his throat a couple times. "Alright, Alright. You're not just going to roll over and take it like most girls. You've got spunk. I like that." He slowly walked for the door, and he paused when you spoke sternly.

"Give me the knife." You sighed in relief when he handed it right over to you. Something about this seemed too easy. You wanted to believe you'd put the fear of the maker into him, but nothing was ever that simple for you. You walked closely behind him, the knife up into the back of his neck as he walked you down the hallway towards the last door on the left.

"He's in here." Kuruk pressed the code into the door, and the door opened.

You heard David crying as soon as the door opened, and you pushed Kuruk aside, rushing into the room. You sped over to the wooden crib, dropping the knife on the floor, and lifting him up under his arms. "Oh baby, it's okay. I'm here." The second he was in your arms, his tears stilled, and his sobs stopped.

Kuruk's mouth fell open, and he cocked his head to the side. "I've been trying to get him to stop crying since he got here." He was in disbelief.

You spun around, glaring at him. "That's because he adores me, and evidently hates you. Now, I'll be taking this child, and I'll be taking my murder husbands, and I'll be leaving. Thank you very much. "Your head tilted upwards, and you held David on your hip tightly as you walked towards the door. You were surprised to see when he stepped aside. That should have been a red flag right there, but you were too excited to have David back in your arms, you didn't pay attention. You made your way back down the glass stairs, and you slammed your hand onto the door Kylo and Hux had been pulled behind.

Kylo's mouth had been covered with duct tape, as did Hux's. They'd been stripped of their clothes, leaving them in their boxers. They'd been re-tied up with duct tape, their hands out in front of them. They were placed onto their knees in front of the couch where Palpatine was sitting upon, watching as the fire crackled.

"That's the girl, let her in." Palpatine waved his hand, and he looked to the door as the guards pulled it open. "Come in please."

Your jaw nearly hit the ground when you saw the condition of Kylo and Hux. You slid David back up onto your hip, and you sighed. "I want them freed."

"Or what?" Palpatine tipped his robe covered head to the side. No distinct features being able to be made on his shadow covered face. "I will be keeping these men. They'll make fine specimens to turn into robots. Well built. Strong."

"Let them go, or I kill your grandson."

"Go ahead, he's not my grandson." Palpatine chuckled at your failed attempt for black mail, or bribery. He wasn't lying. David wasn't his grandson.

"Then..." Now things made even less sense. You heard footsteps behind you, and you turned your head to see Kuruk coming down the stairs, again stoically. "I don't understand."

"You see dear child, Kuruk isn't related to me. He's an adopted son if you will. Now he's a robot, or in the midst of turning into one. That baby? He's nothing to me but a pain in the ass. Take him."

"Uhm, Palpatine.." Kuruk's brows knitted together. "He might not be anything to you, but he's my son."

"Then you should have done a better job taking care of him while Annie was alive. Go child. Take that baby, and go." Palpatine turned his attention back to Kylo, and Hux, and he laughed evilly.

Kuruk rolled his eyes. "You better take care of him. If I find out you're not taking care of him the way he deserves, I'm coming for you. Understand?" Palpatine had told Kuruk that if Kylo, Hux, or you came for the baby, and that the baby was silenced by either of you, that he had to hand him over. He told him this wasn't no place for a child, and he'd been right. It wasn't. The only reason Palpatine had let him come here was to shut Kuruk up. Seeing you and David together though, you had bonded. He could see that. He wasn't stupid. He'd tried to bond with him, but the kid must have associated him with bad memories or something because every time he got near him he screeched endlessly. "Go."

Kylo and Hux's eyes pleaded you not to leave, but you didn't have a choice. Your plan was to get David out of there, get him somewhere safe, and then come back for them. That was a good plan right? You quickly hurried out of the place, rushing to the drivers side door, and pulling yourself up into the vehicle. You put David forward facing on your lap, and you started the car up, and sped off down the driveway.

You'd found a little market in the center of the town, and you pulled into the parking lot. Your eyes looked around for someone who'd be good to watch him for a few minutes. You saw an older woman in her car. She had two young kids in the back, and you opted she was your best option. "Come on David." You climbed out of the car and rushed over to her window, banging on it. As soon as she rolled the window down, you handed David through the window to her. "I'll be right back, please watch him."

The woman reluctantly obliged, confusion running across her face. She kept her gaze on you as you called back to her.

"Don't go anywhere. Give me 20 minutes tops. If I'm not back, then take him. Please." You rushed back to the car, got in it and took back off to Palpatine's house. You pressed hard on the gas pedal, headed right for the gate. When you crashed into it, the gate came off the hinges, and flew over the top of the car. You jolted on impact, but you kept speeding for the house. You drove the car right into the door, crashing into the main room, and whipped the wheel to the side, the ass end of the car sliding across the floor, and into the door where Kylo and Hux had been in. You jumped out of the car, and you glared right at Palpatine as he rose to his feet, looking to the car in utter disbelief.

Kylo shot his body upwards, twisting his hands around enough to free himself of the duct tape. It was now or never. He got his hands free, and he leapt towards Palpatine, dropping him to the ground. He wrapped his hands around his throat, holding him down. "You fucking piece of shit." A rage flashed into his golden-honey eyes, and he smirked down watching the mans body thrash, and writhe under him.

Hux joined Kylo in freeing his hands, and he ducked down to the guard who was taking a swing at him. He shot his hand up, the duct tape in his hands, and he pulled his body to him, wrapping the wad of duct tape around his throat, and holding it tightly against it.

You slid your body across the hood of the car, landing on your feet in the room, and you lunged forwards towards the guard who was trying to creep up behind Hux. You jumped up onto his body, wrapping your legs around his body, knocking him backwards into the wall. You gave him no time to react, and you sank your teeth into the front of his throat, ripping it out with a yank of your head. You dropped to your feet, watching as he desperately tried to stop the bleeding. You spit out the chunk of skin in your mouth, and licked off the blood. You turned back to Hux who brought the guard he was strangling to his knees, and when he did, you stepped to him, and pushed your foot onto his forehead. "Rip out his fucking eyes. Rip out his throat. Do something."

Hux looked to you concerned at your words. "He's dead Y/N." He gasped when you crouched down, and shoved your fingers into his eye balls, and ripped them out of their sockets, crushing them in your hands. "Oh my." He drew his head back, and he blinked a couple of times. He glanced to kylo who was still struggling to get Palpatine to stay down. "Go help him. I'm good."

You didn't even hesitate. A blood lust consuming you. Your hand dripped with eye ball juice, and blood as you walked across the floor and to where Palpatine and Kylo were.

Kylo looked to you, and he smirked. "You are a killer after all." He watched as you lowered down, and you took Palpatine's bottom lip into your mouth, and ripped a good section of his mouth right off. "Damn." He watched you drop the piece of his mouth back into his throat, and your first shove down into it, and smash it over and over again. "Holy fuck."

When Palpatine was lifeless, you were out of breath. You looked down at him, and your body was trembling.

"Where's David?" Kylo asked, rising to his feet slowly. "Y/N?"

"What?" You looked up to him, your heart beat in your ears, and thudding against your chest. Adrenaline. "He's...Oh fuck. Come on." You turned on your heels, rushing back over for the car. "COME ON!"

"What about Kuruk?" Hux asked scrunching his face.

"He won't come after us. If he let Y/N take his child, he doesn't want him. Now that Palpatine's dead, I'm sure he'll find something else to do with his free time. Don't worry about it. We need to get out of here before more guards come or something." Kylo rushed over to the car, climbing into the back seat.

Hux got into the passenger seat, and you backed the car out of the house, and whipped it around, speeding back down the driveway. "Slow down." Hux stated realizing you were speeding down the road. "Y/N did you hear me?"

You did, but you chose to ignore him. You wanted to get back to David as quickly as you could. You pulled into the same little market, right beside the woman's car. Hux's side was closer to her, and he hopped out.

"Thank you." She hesitantly handed the baby back through the window to Hux.

"Welcome...is everything okay?" She peered in through the car seeing you covered in blood.

Hux laughed nervously. "She's fine. Thanks again." He climbed back into the car, and he smiled at David who cooed up at him. "Hey baby boy. We missed you." He planted a kiss upon his soft forehead.

[Back at the house]

You and Kylo watched as Hux put David down for a nap. He'd been slightly cranky on the way back. You sighed with relief seeing David back where he belonged. "What the hell was happening in that room? You both were practically naked...all tied up. Under different circumstances, it would have been hot as fuck." You turned to Kylo, and smirked at him.

Kylo grimaced, and he shot his hand up to your blood covered throat, and he lifted you up off of the ground. "Do you remember that suit I wore?" He walked you across the room for the door way.

"I..Do..." You choked the words out, a warmth growing between your legs as Kylo carried you down the hallway. Your feet dangled from the air, and your hands grabbed onto his forearm. "Why?"

"I'm going to show Hux it. In the mean time, I'm going to tie you up, and make you get fucked wiht your virbator." He brought you into your room, throwing you hard onto your bed. "Get undressed. I'll be right back."

Hux curiously followed you and Kylo, and as he entered the room Kylo was exiting it. They both paused, and he rose a brow into the air. "What are you up to?"

"Make sure she gets undressed, and tie her up to the bed. Upside down." Kylo licked his lips. "I've got a present for you." With that, he sauntered off.

Hux's cock throbbed in his pants at Kylo's words. "Is it bad that I'm totally turned on right now?" He asked, stepping into the room. His blue eyes lit up seeing you start to undress. Once you were completely undressed, he stepped to you, and wrapped your wrists up with your shirt, and tying them around the pole. He made sure you were exactly how Kylo wanted you, on your stomach. "What else did Kylo want you to do?"

"My vibrator. It's under the bed." You muttered out through the pillow buried into your face. You spread your legs apart, and you moaned when Hux rummaged under the bed. You were already dripping.

Hux chuckled and he pulled your vibrator out from your box of toys. "I see." He rose to his feet, and he palmed his arousal through his boxers. He climbed up onto the bed, and he turned your toy on, enjoying the feeling of the vibrations in his hands. "This is strong huh?"

"Yes, now put it in my ass." You turned your head to the side, your eyes glancing over your shoulder to the ginger haired man. You moaned when you saw his muscles rippling as he moved. "Come on. Please."

"Awee. You're so cute when you beg. Beg more." Hux teasingly dragged the vibrator over your ass cheek, watching as your body rolled from side to side asking him for more. "Come on pet."

The nickname he'd just given you sent shudders down your spine. You arched your ass upwards, and you whimpered. "Please...daddy Hux. Please fuck my ass."

"Okay baby girl." Hux figured that was enough begging. He pushed the tip of the toy between your cheeks, and gently guided it into you. He felt how tight you were, and he grunted, his other hand rubbing his cock through his boxers. He pushed the vibrator as far in as it would go, and he tugged his cock from its confines. He stroked himself a couple times, and he inched himself closer, pushing the head of his cock up against your clit. "You want my cock?" He throbbed against your clit, knowing he was being a tease. "Tell me how bad you want daddy's cock."

"So, So, So bad. Please." You pushed your knees together the best you could, trying to lift your body up to get Hux's cock inside of you. You whined when his hands went to your back, pushing your body back down.

"Ah, be a good girl." Hux pushed the head of his cock into your dripping tight opening, and he grunted softly. "Oh fuck..." He thought he'd be able to take his time and tease you more, but he couldn't. With one swift motion, he was all the way inside of your pussy, and he grunted. "Fuck baby. You're ready for this cock aren't you?"

"Yes, god, give it to me!" You buried your face into the pillow, the pleasure of Hux's cock, and the vibrator in your ass clouding all your judgement. Your hands gripped into the shirt used to tie your hands up, and you bucked your hips up as Hux started a slow pace into you. "Fucckkkk."

The door creaked open, making your head lift up, and Hux's head turn to see Kylo's large body covered in the leather gimp suit. Hux's lips parted in awe as Kylo stepped into the room. "Oh my gods." He whispered, licking his lips. "Fucking hell."

Kylo didn't say a word. The zipper on his mouth closed. He stepped to the bed, with a couple large strides, and he climbed up onto the bed. He grabbed Hux's throat tightly, and he pushed his body down onto yours forcing his ass to rise up a bit. He pulled the front zipper of his suit down, his cock springing free. His free hand grabbed onto his large veiny length, and he pushed it right to Hux's ass. He slowly worked himself into his tight hole, and he tipped his head down, putting his closed mouth right to Hux's face. He used two fingers to tug it open, and his tongue came out, lapping the side of Hux's cheek. "Who's the daddy now bitch?" He slid his hand around Hux's throat to the back side, and kept his body down onto yours as he fucked into Hux's ass aggressively.

"SHIT." Hux grunted, the feeling of Kylo's cock stretching him out, and your pussy gripping onto him bringing him into a world of hot pleasure. "Harder." He put his mouth down onto your back and he grazed his teeth over it. His pace increased into your pussy when Kylo started fucking into his ass harder.

"Ohhhhhh." You moaned into the pillow, your legs already starting to shake. Your eyes clamped shut, white hot waves of pleasure taking over your entire being. You could feel the weight of both men on top of you, and it just added to the bliss. The feeling over being over powered by two men was driving you insane. Your teeth clamped into the pillow as Hux fucked into you mercilessly, and Kylo fucked into Hux the same.

Hux's body was slicking as all three of your bodies collided in waves of white electric pleasure. It was uncanny how much pleasure he felt. He swiped his tongue over your back, the salty taste upon his tastebuds. He didn't care.

Kylo leaned his head down, putting his mouth to Hux's ear, and whispering sultry into it. "You like this cock don't you?"

Kylo's words didn't just make Hux moan, it made you moan. Hux nodded. "Yes. Yes I do."

"Good. Take it." Kylo's hand pulled from Hux's throat, and he slid his hand under the blankets towards the end of the bed, and pulled out his gun. He slid it over Hux's cheek, and he smirked when he saw Hux's face pale. "Open your mouth."

Hux blinked, but he obliged. He felt his heart skip a beat when Kylo pulled the safety off and started twisting it around in his mouth. He felt drool seep down the corners of his mouth and down onto your back. He whimpered against it, a tinge of fear rising inside of him. The last time Kylo had a gun anywhere near him, he got his asshole ripped wide open.

"I'm...." You muttered against the pillow, and just let your body go. You bucked up wildly into the men, your pussy exploding onto Hux's cock inside of you. Your chest heaved up and down, sweat seeping from your pores. Your moans were muffled into the pillow. Your head throbbed with the intensity of the orgasm you just had. Enough so that you had blacked out.

Hux grunted, his moans increasing and he shot his seed deep into your core. He grunted even louder when Kylo started grunting and his seed shot into his ass. He muttered against the gun, his breathing breathy hot pants.

Kylo thrusted into Hux a couple more times, and he pulled the gun and his cock out of him at the same time. "You liked that."

"I did." Hux replied, collapsing onto the bed beside you. He panted for a few minutes, trying to collect himself. "I think she's passed out." He put his hand on your back. "Y/N?"

"I'm good." You cooed, lifting your head up weakly. "Someone go get David, and bring him in here. We're all going to nap together."

Kylo smirked, and he ripped the top part of the gimp suit off, and he cocked his head to the side. He dropped the mask to the floor, and tossed the gun onto the bed. "Safety is still off." He motioned to it, and he spun on his heels. As he walked to Hux's room, he tugged the zipper of his suit back up and he approached David's crib. He was fast asleep. Kylo almost felt back for having to move him. He carefully slid his hands under his body, and he lifted him up to his large chest. He walked back as quietly as he could back to your room, and he sighed seeing that Hux had removed the gun, and untied you. He lowered himself down into the bed, and he placed David onto your chest. He slid one hand across his body and yours, and Hux did the same. Both men sandwiching you and the baby in the middle.

A pure joy washed over your entire body as you laid on your back, looking between all three men. "I love all of you so much." Your cheeks turned bright red as the words came from your lips. 

"Good." Kylo leaned his head forwards, and kissed you on the cheek. Hux kissed your other side, and at the same time they said "I love you too."


	18. Finally, Peace of Mind

-TW- Sexual content, choking, graphic language, gun play, bondage, ass fucking, threesome, oral sex, violence,...the usual stuff lol

-Hope you guys like it- <3 Love ya'll. LAST CHAPTER. <3 

The sound of Daivd crying woke you, Kylo and Hux up. Kylo slid his hand around David, pulling him onto his chest, and lifting his body up. He held him against him, easily in his large hand, and he rose to his feet, blinking a couple times to let his eyes adjust to the brightness of the room. "Morning." He glanced back to you and Hux, and he sighed. "I'll change him, bathe him, and get him fed. You two sleep." He exited your bedroom, lazily shuffling down the hallway to Hux's bedroom. He pushed the door all the way open, and he placed David onto the top of the plastic shelf Hux built into the wall designed for this reason. Kylo reached under neath it to the dresser of diapers, and baby wipes, and looked back to David. "Shh. It's okay." His nostrils flared, the smell of poop brushing up under them.

"Morning." You rolled over, facing Hux, and slid your hand over his stomach, and down to his abdomen. You were greeted by his hardened arousal, and you moaned softly. "Mm. Good morning indeed." You slid your body onto his, and lowered your pussy right down on top of his cock. As he slid into you, the both of you let out a guttural moan. Your planted your hands onto his chest, and you slowly stated to grind your hips back and forth.

"Oh shit." Hux's hands flew up to your sides, and he inched his body further down the bed, rising his hips up to get further into you. "Just like that baby girl." He tipped his messy ginger haired head into the pillow beneath him, and his blue eyes lit up as your pace increased. "What a lovely way to wake up." He pulled his hands from your hips, trailing his fingers over the front of you, and he grabbed onto your breasts, squeezing them hard. "Fuck me harder." His tone had darkened, and his eyes glistened dangerously.

You whimpered, but you obliged. You increased your bouncing up and down on Hux's body, your pussy clamping around him firmly as you did. "Yess..." You pushed your chest out, and gasped when he grabbed your nipples and tweaked them around. "Huxxxx." You tipped your head backwards, closing your eyes.

Kylo's head turned hearing the familiar sounds of both of your moans, and he groaned. "Damn it. You're lucky you're fricken cute." He booped David's tiny nose after cleaning his poopy diaper, cleaning him up, and tossing it into the trash bin behind him. He put a new diaper around his tiny body, and he lifted him up. "Do you want a bath?" He looked to him, and his big eyes stared right into his. "I didn't think so." He walked him over to where the table was that had his bottle and his baby formula, and he pursed his lips together. "I got to put you down for a second." He placed David down into the crib, and the second he released him, David burst into sobs again. He really knew how to manipulate the three of you. "I'll be right back. I got to get some warm water." He hurried across the room, bottle in hand, and he turned the knob to the sink on, filling the bottle up, and hurrying back out into the bedroom. He pulled the top of the formula off, and he poured it into the bottle. He twisted the cap back on, and shook the bottle making sure it was all mixed together. "Here." He stepped to the side of the crib, and he picked David back up, his sobs silencing as soon as he was pressed against Kylo's body. "Really little dude?" He shook his head, and he stepped to the side, lowering himself down into the rocking chair. He adjusted David in his arms so his head was upright, and he was on his back, facing him. He put the bottle to his lips, and he watched as he guzzled it down.

Hux bucked his hips up into you, grunting loudly as he watched your body move up and down on him. He slid his legs up, planting them firmly into the mattress, and he pulled you down to him. He wrapped his arms around your back, and he held you there, putting his mouth to your ear and whispering into it. "You want to cum all over my cock?"

"Yess."

"Do it then." He growled, slamming his body into yours, taking charge of the pace, and the intensity. He sucked in air through his teeth when you raked your nails down his sides. He glimpsed down, seeing the blood drip from the wounds, and he felt the burning sensation. "Bad girl."

You moaned into Hux's chest as he plowed into your core, your body losing all grip on reality you were unknowingly clinging to. "Fuck, just like that. I'm going to-" You pushed your mouth against Hux's chest, and sank your teeth down into the skin, clamping down hard as your pussy spazzed against his cock when you cam. Your body twitched, jerking upwards.

Hux grunted, and he pushed your ass down, stilling his pace in you as he shot his seed deep into your core. "Take my cum like the good little slut you are. Good girl." He spoke through pants, his chest heaving up into your face as you still had your teeth gripped into his skin.

You raked your teeth down his chest, and you tipped your body to the side collapsing next to him. "Shit, I needed that." You inched back to him, wrapping your arms around him, and you nuzzled into his arm, smiling widely.

"Same." Hux was about to add something but Kylo had stepped into the doorway, and he didn't look thrilled. He furrowed his brows together looking him up and down with calculating eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Hmm." Kylo smirked, walking with loud footsteps into the room. He stopped at the side of the bed, and he bent at the waist, reaching for you. "Suck my cock." He gripped onto your arm tightly, pulling you to the edge of the bed, and turning your body so you could suck him off. He grabbed onto your face with both hands, tugging your head down to his groin. "Don't make me ask twice."

"Kylo, you could be-" Hux silenced himself when Kylo looked to him, an evil glint in his golden-emerald eyes. "Hmph." Hux exhaled, and he pivoted his body, lowering his feet down to the ground. He felt the bed shaking in its frame as Kylo bucked his hips into your face, and he heard your gags and chokes against him. He didn't appreciate how aggressive, and mean Kylo was being. He rose to his feet, and he rolled his head from one side to the other, trying to work the kink out. "Is David sleeping?"

Kylo grunted, and he turned his attention to Hux. "He is." He grunted again, digging his fingers into your skull, practically choking you on his cock as he slammed it into the back of your throat. 

"Good." Hux walked with purpose, his head tilted up, and he stepped behind Kylo. Kylo was a lot larger than him, and a lot stronger. He shot his hand up to the back of his throat, and he pushed Kylo forwards. He narrowed his eyes, pushing his groin into Kylo's ass cheek, and he put his other hand down, grabbing onto his length, and guiding it between Kylo's cheeks to his ass. He didn't bother letting him adjust to realize what was happening before he pushed his hips forwards, his cock forcing its way into Kylo's ass.

Kylo let out a loud yelp, feeling Hux's cock tear through his ass. He turned his head the best he could, Hux's fingers digging into his skin. In the midst of it all, you'd been wedged between Kylo's body and the mattress, pretty much being crushed under it, but your mouth was still around Kylo's cock. Kylo pulled his hands from your head, and put them down onto the mattress as Hux started pumping his cock into him. "Shit." He hadn't realized he'd liked getting fucked in the ass, and despite the initial pain, he was starting to enjoy it.

Hux watched the change in Kylo's body language, and he smirked, amused. "Never been fucked in the ass before have you?" He let out a deep exhale of breath. He had a feeling Kylo hadn't been totally comfortable with this, and he was aware that if he didn't want it to happen, he wouldn't be allowing it. But he was, and that only meant that he was enjoying it. "Huh?" He slid his hand down from the back of Kylo's neck, and he grabbed onto his hips tightly.

"Fuck you Hux." Kylo grunted, lowering his body down even more. He rolled his eyes into the back of his head when you continued to bob up and down on his cock, and slid your hand down between your legs, and started rubbing your clit. "Yes, fuck yourself. Little doll." He smirked down at you as your eyes looked up to him, big, doe like.

Hux could feel the tightness of Kylo's ass, knowing he was going to cum soon, Hux not Kylo, and he growled disapprovingly. He slowed his pace, and he trailed his fingers up and down Kylo's sides. "Who's your daddy now?"

"Not you." Kylo growled, looking over his shoulder to Hux behind him, seeing the smug ass look on his face. He was distracted by your teeth grazing up his length, and he shot his gaze back down to you. "Ow."

You smirked against his cock, and went back to being good, sucking him as tightly, and as quickly as you could. You rubbed your sensitive nerve hard, your legs tightening around your hand, locking it in place. Your body writhed, your orgasm coming on quickly. You couldn't help that you were turned on by Hux and Kylo getting it on. Something about it was just erotic as fuck. When you did cum, your body jolted upwards, and your moaned against Kylo's cock.

Hux grunted, releasing his seed into Kylo's anal cavity, and moaning the entire time through it. He stilled in him, and he heard him grunt, knowing he was filling your mouth with his own bliss. He pulled back slowly, and he took a single step backwards. "Fuck your ass is tight as fuck."

Kylo waited for you to swallow his load, being forced to, and he drew his body up, straightening out. He spun on his heels, and he stepped to Hux. "What was that?" He cocked his head to the side, seeing Hux tense up.

You caught your breath as quickly as you could, and you pulled your body up from the mattress, and turned to face Hux and Kylo. "Boys, enough. We've got a lot to do today. I don't need you to brawling it out before hand. Least wait till later. David is asleep you said?"

Kylo stopped mid-step, and he looked to you. "He is." He looked back to Hux, and he smirked. "I'll handle this later."

"Looking forward to it." Hux pursed his lips, blowing Kylo a kiss.

[POVS a couple years later]

David was a toddler now, running through the house like a manica. You'd taken over Snoke's business, running it the way it was meant to be run, legally, and rightfully. You'd doubled the profits since you'd taken over, being drowned in riches. Things were good. No one had heard from Kuruk, and that had been a relief. Things couldn't be any better than they were. Hux and Kylo loved you, and you loved them just as much. You'd been surprised by the fact that they'd been so willing to share you with each other, and share themselves with each other. Life couldn't be any better.

However, despite how good everything was going, you hadn't been able to shake the impending doom feeling you had in the pit of your stomach. It'd been like this for a couple weeks now, since the anniversary of Snoke's funeral, and you'd done everything you knew how to trying to rid yourself of the feeling. Nothing worked.

You sighed, reaching for the glass filled with a amber liquid and brought it to your red stained lips. You swallowed it down in one gulp, and you exhaled after you did. Your head rose, looking to the door when a knock descended upon it. "Come in."

The door slid open and Kylo and David stepped into the office that once belonged to your father. The boys had gone out for the day, Kylo insisting that David go to the park. You recalled how it felt to be stuck in the house all day, and you reluctantly agreed to it. Knowing Kylo and Hux would be there to keep an eye on him brought you some comfort but not fully.

"Mommy!" David released Kylo's hand, the little pitter patter of his shoes thudding against the marbled floor as he rushed into the office, and around the desk to you.

"Hey baby." You twisted the chair, and you bent down, picking him up under the arms, and placing him onto your silky black dress covered thighs. "How was the park?"

"Good! Daddy number 1 stepped in a puddle!" David let out a giggle, looking to Kylo and sticking his tongue out at him.

"Oh, is that so?" You smiled, looking to Kylo.

Kylo rolled his eyes, and scoffed. "It is. Tell mommy who we saw at the park." It was then that Kylo's demeanor changed, his body stiffening at the mention of the encounter.

"We saw a strange man who said he was my daddy. I knew he wasn't." David looked to you, seeing the watery glisten in your eyes. He put his hand up to your cheek and he frowned. "Don't cry mommy. Daddy made him go away."

"I'm not crying." You weren't exactly lying. You hadn't broken into tears yet, but almost. "Get down and go play baby. I've got to talk to daddy."

"Okay mommy. I love you." David leaned in, planting a gentle kiss on your chin and sliding his body off of yours, and darted through the office. "Love you daddy." He smiled up and Kylo, and he giggled when Kylo ruffled his dark locks

"You too kiddo." Kylo followed David as he darted up the stairs, and he turned back to you. He stepped into the room, pulling the door closed behind him, and making his way further into the room.

You clenched your hands into fists, slamming them down onto the desk. "What happened? What did he want?" You saw the look on his face, and you rose to your feet, your heels clicking loudly when they hit the floor. You reached down into the drawer, and you yanked it open. You slipped your hand inside, and tugged out the gun. You clicked the safety off, and you drew the gun up, your eyes narrowing. "He's coming isn't he? I've had this feeling in the pit of my stomach for some time now. I knew something bad was going to happen. Let the asshole come. I'll fucking blow his brains out."

Kylo's face flushed seeing the rage emitting off of your body as you moved through the office with exaggerated sways of your hips, and a darkness clouding around you. He swallowed hard, recalling how volatile you'd been the last time David had been in danger. He was a killer himself, but not without reason. You on the other hand, he could tell you had thoroughly enjoyed yourself when you murdered those people. "Y/N." He reached his hand up, grabbing onto your wrist.

"Kylo." You looked right to him, locking eyes with him. "Don't try to stop me."

"I'm not. I was going to say let's fucking take care of this asshole once and for all." Kylo smirked, and he leaned in planting a kiss upon your lips. When he pulled back, he released your wrist, and he spun on his heels.

"Where's Hux?"

"He's upstairs. Tell him to make sure David stays in his room. I don't want him seeing any of this." You stepped out of the office when Kylo slid the door open for you, and you watched as he darted up the stairs. Almost as soon as he made it to the top of the stairs, you heard the alarms go off, and the automated voice say 'Security breach.' "Bring it on mother fucker." You stepped to the front door, and reached down pulling it open. Your eyes met Kuruk's and you rose the gun up, and didn't waste another second in letting off every single bullet right into his chest.

Kuruk's body fell to the ground, face first, hard.

You exhaled, pursing your lips together, and tossing the gun to the side. You reached your hand up under your dress to the strap holding your knife in place upon your thigh, and you grabbed onto the handle pulling it out, and twisting it around in your hand. You stepped down the stairs, and across the parking lot towards Kuruk's body. You made a single circle around his motionless body, looking at him calculatingly. "You dead fucker?" Your skepticism was high. You remembered he'd said something about him becoming a robot, and you just had a strange feeling he'd followed through with it.

Kuruk's hand slid out, grabbing onto your ankle, and tugging your body forwards. He pushed his body up, and he climbed on top of you. The holes in his shirt from the bullets crashing into them exposed his chest, which the skin that'd been covering his robot body were peeling apart. He smirked seeing the horror on your face, and he grabbed your wrists, pinning them above your head. "Miss me? I'm here for my son. He's going to get turned into a robot too."

"You're fucking insane." You thrashed around, bucking your body up into his and pulling your foot back, shoving the pointed end of your heel right into his side. He didn't even flinch when you did. Your heel hit something hard, and you knew that he must have been a robot, entirely. Like everything was robotic underneath his skin. You yanked your foot back, and you turned your body, pushing your back up into him. You would have been able to get out with this move, but he had incredible strength.Uncanny strength.

"I can still procreate. The only things I didn't have changed. You're going to make me nice children,"

"I don't fucking think so." Kylo had snuck up behind you and Kuruk, and he bent down, sliding his hand around Kuruk's throat, and ripping him off of your body.

"Kylo, he's-" You'd scattered to your feet the second he released you, and turned to warn Kylo about Kuruk's strength but it'd been too late.

Kuruk grabbed onto Kylo's arm, and he ripped it off of him, bending it down and snapping it. He used Kylo's limp arm to spin him around, and he brought him down to his knees.

Kylo growled, and he reached out for Kuruk's clothes with his other hand, but he stepped backwards just out of reach. He winced when he twisted his arm more, and he sneered. "Fucker." 

You pounced onto Kuruk's back, and your hands wrapped around his neck, and you twisted, his neck snapping completely around. You thought you'd won right then, but he laughed, his eyes opening back up, and he released Kylo, reaching up for you, and throwing you across the parking lot. You landed hard, and it knocked the wind right out of you. You were sure you'd broken a rib on impact, and you let out a cry, your eyes half-lidded as Kuruk slowly started for you.

Kylo forced himself to his feet, drawing his gun from his hip and he blasted it into Kuruk's head after he'd turned it around to face you. His mouth fell open when Kuruk just walked as if nothing happened. "Y/N!" He called out watching as Kuruk bent down, grabbing you by your throat, and lifting you into the air.

Your eyes bulged out of your head, and your feet dangled in the air as Kuruk lifted you higher and higher up, the pressure of his mechanical arms drawing the air right out of you. Tears streamed down your face. You could literally feel the life draining from you as he held you there. "Kylo..." You looked to him your vision blurring. You were sure it was over, but you heard a loud blast, and then an explosion and screaming. You blacked out.

Kylo's head turned when he'd heard the ignition of the missel launcher beside him, and he watched as it sped for Kuruk, wedging into his stomach, and Kuruk dropped you to the ground, and turned to Hux and Kylo, walking right at them. He'd made it about halfway through the parking lot before the thing went off, and he blew up into pieces scattering all through the yard. Kylo looked around in awe, and he rushed over to you, and slid his hands under you, lifting you up into his arms. He held your unconscious body to his, and he laughed a little bit looking to Hux who looked victorious. "Where'd you find that thing?"

"Honestly, I've had it. I never thought I'd be able to use it, but I guess useless things have a purpose somewhere right?" Hux dropped the weapon to the ground, and he followed Kylo into the house, and up the stairs to your bedroom where Kylo put you onto the bed. He frowned, and he sighed. "Is she going to be okay?" 

"She'll be fine. She just needs to rest. Kuruk's finally taken care of. I had a feeling that he might come for David some day, but the little rat's been hiding since that day we killed Palpatine, I hadn't been able to find him. I'm glad he's taken care of. I've got to take care of the shit outside before David sees it. Watch and see if she wakes up? Okay?" Kylo brushed his hand over your face, and he straightened himself out, and took his leave to take care of the parts out in the parking lot. 

Hux heard David call to him, he gave you one last look and then exited the room, going down the hallway to his room. "Yes?" 

"Will you play with me daddy?" 

"Of course." Hux smiled, stepping into the room, and sitting down on the floor in front of the little toys David had splayed out in front of him. He reached for one of the cars, and he slid it across the floor. "Do you know what kind of car this is?" 

"No." David responded, tipping his head to the side.

"It's a camaro. Do you want one some day?" 

"I do daddy." David nodded eagerly, looking to Hux with an innocent glint in his eyes. 

Kylo returned after properly disposing of the robotic parts, and miscellaneous parts, and he went right for your room. He smiled when he saw you sitting up and looking right at him. "Baby, are you okay?" 

"I'm fine. Light headed, but fine. Is kuruk dead?" You brought your hand up, rubbing your forehead trying to ease the tension and headache behind your skull. 

"He is." Kylo stepped to the side of the bed, lowering himself down onto it. "You hit pretty hard. You sure you're alright?" He grabbed onto your hand, and he brought it up kissing the top of your hand. "Hux came to your rescue." 

Your mind raced to David, and you slid out of the bed, rushing out of the room, and to David's room. You stopped dead in your tracks, your heart throbbing against your sternum. Your anxiety immediately disappeared upon seeing Hux and David playing with toy cars on the floor. You leaned into the door way, Kylo stepping behind you, and putting his hand around your waist. 

"It's okay doll." Kylo rested his chin on your shoulder the two of you watching as Hux and David laughed. 

"It is now." That feeling you'd been having seemed to finally be gone, everything was right in the world. You had your peace of mind, as did everyone else. Now everything was perfect, and right in the world. David didn't have to grow up worrying about his biological father infiltrating his life some day, and neither did you. The problem was gone. You turned on your heels, pushing your body into Kylo's. Something about taking care of business seemed to spark an arousal in you. "Wanna," You motioned with your head. 

"Hux, take care of David." Kylo snatched your wrists up, pulling you into the hallway, and dragging you down to your bedroom. He pushed his lips to yours, and he took your bottom lip in between his teeth, nibbling down on it as he walked you backwards towards your bed. He used his foot to close the door and he pushed you down to the bed, pulling from the wet kiss. "You're already ready for me." He grimaced, looking your body up and down seeing how much your dress had slid up. "Look at you, beautiful." He climbed onto your body when you laid down onto the bed, and he ripped his long sleeved shirt off, and wrapped it around your wrists, tying them above your head, and around the wooden beam. "I want to tie you up. I want to deny you, and make you bed. It's been awhile since it's just been us." He wasn't wrong, both Hux and Kylo seemed to be there during every sexual encounter. It'd been quite some time since it'd been you and Kylo. 

You pushed your body up into his as he hurriedly pushed your dress up, and you spread your legs apart. "It has..." You whimpered when Kylo's head went down between your legs, and he ripped your panties down with his teeth. He quickly brought his mouth to your clit, lapping at it rapidly. "Shit Kylo. Fuck." You pulled at your restraints, your body writhing upwards into his face as he greedily licked your bud. "Fuck baby, just like that." 

Two of Kylo's fingers slid over your thigh, and went down to your sex. He toyed with your opening and he pushed them into your slowly. Once inside, he twisted them around, and he spread them out. He worked the sides of your walls, and he pushed them back together drawing them back, and then pushing them back in. He did this action a couple times, and then he started a pace into you.

Your body washed over with waves of white hot pleasure as Kylo fingered and licked you. Your whole core seeping with your arousal. Your lips puckered, moans and whimpers escaping from them and clouding all around the room. The closer you got to orgasm, the louder your got. "Shit, Im going to-" 

Kylo pulled his hand from you, and his tongue from your clit, and he pushed his body up. He inched up your body, skillfully undoing his pants, and tugging his cock free. "Not yet you're not." He slipped his hand down to the gun he'd tucked under your mattress, and he pulled it out, putting it to your forehead. "You remember this move?" He clicked the safety off, smirking as he pushed his cock to your opening, and slipped inside of you. He gyrated his hips around, and then he started thrusting into you. "Suck it." He growled, pushing the barrel past your lips. He'd never get over his gun kink. He just found it incredibly hot. He grunted when your lips wrapped around it, and you gripped around his cock as he slid back and forth into you. "Good girl." He rolled his eyes into the back of his head. 

You moaned against the cool steel, your legs sliding around as Kylo fucked you into the mattress. Your eyes widened, your orgasm rising again. When it smashed into your body, you screamed against the gun, and your body spazzed violently into his.

Kylo grunted, drawing the gun from your lips, and dropping it to the floor. He put his hand over your mouth still screaming out, and he brought his mouth down to your ear. "Shh." He grunted, shooting his seed deep into your core, and through his bliss. He stilled in you, shuddering, relishing how intense that just was. He kissed your cheek and he pulled his hand from your mouth. "Good girl." He pushed his body up, and he sighed. He reached down pulling your panties back onto your body, and helping you sit up. "How about we go out for dinner tonight?" 

"Sounds good to me. " You took his hand, pulling your body up and standing on your feet. You and Kylo both walked out of the room, grins across both your faces, and back to David's room, which the door was now shut. When you opened it both David and hux looked to you and Kylo in the door way. "Out for dinner tonight?" 

"Mommy are you okay? I heard you screaming. Daddy said you and Daddy were just playing, but that sounded like you were in pain." 

"Oh honey, mommy wasn't in pain. I'm fine. You're too sweet." You blushed, and you laughed a bit. 

Hux rolled his eyes. "i tried to tell him, and going out sounds nice." 

"Get ready honey. I love you both, and you." You turned to Kylo and planted a kiss upon his cheek. You stepped into the room, bending down and kissing Hux's head, and stepped to David, kissing his cheek. "My little family."


End file.
